Smells Like Teen Spirit
by lovebites240196
Summary: Eighth Year at Hogwarts. Should be a breeze for Harry and Draco right? Wrong. Especially if the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher has anything to do with it...
1. Back to School

Smells like Teen Spirit

September 1st, 1998. Four months after the War ended. King's Cross Station, platform 9 ¾, 10:50 am. Two groups of 'eighth year' students were making their way onto carriages belonging to the scarlet train: one to the front; one to the back. Both very different groups, but both for the very same reason. To avoid the whispers, the stares, the gossip. Both thought of themselves as different to the other, but they had more in common than they realised. Both had six members to the group, three boys, three girls. Both had a pack-like structure to their group: one alpha, two betas and three followers. Both had been to hell and back. Both had lost someone dear to them, and both thought of everyone else within the group as their family. But what was most similar was their leaders. Two boys, who, over the course of the summer, had seen, heard, and suffered the most. Both attended endless trials, first to clear the name of the one, then to provided evidence and eyewitness accounts for the other cases. Both had attended numerous funerals. Both had had scandalous reports published for the whole world to see. But the biggest changes, and similarities, could be found in the way they had changed themselves.

Let's start with the group at the back of the train. Draco Malfoy sat in the corner, paying no attention to the conversations around him, whilst absentmindedly staring out the window. Except, he wasn't Draco Malfoy anymore. He was Draco Black. His father had been killed by aurors, and his mother had taken her own life, claiming that she could no longer cope. Disgusted by his father's actions in the past, Draco had dropped the Malfoy name and taken on his mother's maiden name, in her honour and her memory. Draco had given away most of the money he had inherited, keeping just enough to keep him going until he was earning his own, claiming he wanted to have his money the honest and moral way, not through scams and quick changing of hands down in Knockturn Alley. He had sold the Manor, and bought a flat in Wizarding London. He had contemplated going to muggle London, but then decided that he shouldn't have to hide from the world just because they didn't like him. He had had his innocence proven, and had helped to condemn most of the Death Eaters to life imprisonment in Azkaban. He was just glad none of his friends were marked like he was, or they would have been brought before the Wizengamot as well, and they might not have been set free. But freedom had served him well. He no longer had a ghostly pale complexion. Now it was a healthy pink. He had put on some muscle, playing seeker games and using muggle weights and gyms. His hair had grown to just above his shoulders, so that it fell in front of his eyes a little. His eyes were no longer dead; instead they looked like a stormy sky made of diamonds. Alive. He wore tight-fitting black jeans and a black t-shirt which showed a black and green snake tattoo coiled around his upper right arm. He wore in his right ear a green snake stud, and a ring in his right eyebrow. A Slytherin to the core. His look, though simple, was sexy and edgy. Not too dis-similar to the 'alpha' in the other carriage then.

In the front carriage, surrounded by his friends, sat a very different Harry Potter. He, like Draco, had been to many trials over the summer and had helped bring many Death Eaters to justice. He, like Draco, had had his private life splashed across the papers, especially when someone had informed them that Harry was gay. (Draco had come out in sixth year, so he had already had all that). He, like Draco, had moved out of his house, Grimmauld Place, and had bought a flat in Wizarding London. And like Draco, Harry had changed his look. He had used an eye-improvement spell and had lost his glasses, making his emerald eyes more visible to the world. He had grown out his hair and coloured it jet black, letting the fringe fall over his face in a choppy style, covering his scar. He had had his eyebrow, nose and lip pierced; wearing studs in the brow and nose, and rings in his lip. He wore tight-fitting black jeans and a blood red t-shirt, exposing the lion tattoo on his left forearm, and the tribal print around his upper right. He also had, although it could not be seen when he was wearing a top, a tattoo on his back. This covered the whole expanse, and was a tree with names of the people close to him who he had lost in the War: his mother, his father, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Severus, and Fred. At the bottom, he had had a picture of himself and Teddy added, looking up at the tree and the names. He had discovered muggle rock music, and had found that he could play guitar, as well as sing. Draco had as well, but he could only sing. Both had suffered, both had hated each other, but over the summer, they had learnt to be civil to each other, not friends, but civil. They still called each other by their surnames, but Draco had apologised to Harry and his friends for his behaviour over the years and had stopped calling them all names, instead using their given surnames. Harry and his friends had in turn stopped with the name calling of Draco and his friends, and have forgiven them for all they had done. Insults were still shared, but they had less impact and venom than they used to. They were, almost, friendly. As the train made its way out of the station, Harry and Draco sat contemplating about the school year ahead and, unbeknown to each other and their friends around them, they daydreamed about each other.

**A/N: I am currently in the process of going through all my stories and editing any mistakes, as well as, in the case of some of my earlier ones, changing the overall appearance of the chapter so they are easier to read. If anybody has any questions at all regarding any changes to the stories, feel free to PM me.**

**xxxxx**


	2. New Start?

Smells Like Teen Spirit

The train pulled into Hogsmede station and the students started piling out, making their way slowly towards the school. Stares accompanied Harry and his friends as they made their way towards the majestic castle he still thought of as home. The school itself had been repaired and inside had been redecorated. The walls had been given new coats of paint, paintings that adorned the walls had had new frames (something they were evidently happy about), the staircases and their railings had had new coats of varnish, and every classroom, common room, dormitory, and the Great Hall, had had new furniture that gave the school a contemporary look, old and new mixing together. Within the Great Hall itself, the house tables had been covered with a massive white cloth, sporting the house emblem in the centre. The staff table had the same cloth, except theirs sported the school logo and motto. On the walls were the banners for each house, with the school banner at the front. Also, on the same wall as the school banner, behind the staff table, was the portraits of every headmaster and mistress to ever be in charge of the school. These portraits were twins to the ones in the head's office, which meant they could come and go as they pleased, but everyone was there, with Professors Dumbledore and Snape sitting proudly behind Professor McGonagall's chair, surveying the students that flocked into the Hall. Once everyone was seated, a hush fell over the area as Professor Flitwick, the newly promoted deputy head, lead the first years into the hall, carrying the sorting hat and floating two stools in front of him. Unfortunately for Professor Flitwick, all the first years were taller than he was, hence the addition of the extra school. But that didn't stop the Head of Ravenclaw striding up to the front of the Hall and climbing onto his stool, setting the sorting hat onto the other. The sorting passed without a hitch with ten students going to each of the houses. Then, Professor McGonagall stood and addressed the school.

"To our new students, welcome. To our older students, welcome back. To our eighth years, why haven't you left yet?" That earned a chuckle from those addressed. "This year, will be the first year for most of you, that you will be able to study without the threat of Lord Voldemort hanging above you. Myself, and the rest of the staff, are going to try and make this year, and every other year after, as pleasant as we can. Most of you have seen horrors you should not have, and most of you are mature beyond your years. We are going to make sure that, whilst you are here, you can be exactly what you are: children. That does not mean that you can break the rules. As always, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, and any student found within will be dealt with accordingly. Also, Mr. Filch wishes for me to remind you yet again that students found out of bed after hours without proper reason will be given an immediate detention. He also wishes me to remind you that anyone caught with products from Zonko's or Weasley's Wizard Wheezes will have them confiscated. You will find that we teachers will be slightly more lenient and relaxed when it comes to the rules, but you still won't be able to get away with breaking them.

"As you will have noticed, this year we are joined by what we like to call 'eighth year' students. They are here because of having their final year disrupted last year. I ask that you give them privacy that they need, and that no rumours are spread, no insults thrown, and nothing is said to any of the papers about them. They are here to get an education, just like the rest of you, and if I find that any of you are giving them a hard time, I will deal with you personally. Also, in light of the new situation, we are promoting inter-house friendship, community and spirit. The age of rivalry between the houses is over, and it would be much appreciated if you could all get along. Just quickly, eighth years if you could remain behind after everyone has left, thank you.

"This year, we are being joined by a new teacher, one we very much hope will break the curse and stay for more than one year," another round of laughter from those who knew, "If you would please welcome Professor Elizabeth Elliott, ex-auror, and our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, as well as Gryffindor's new Head of House." There was a round of applause as the new teacher stood up. She had long brown hair that cascaded neatly down her back, deep blue eyes, a small nose and smile, and she had a kind of air about her that could only be explained by her working background. One would say she was quite beautiful really. She sat down as the applause died down and Professor McGonagall continued her speech. "Yes, welcome Professor Elliott, welcome. We hope you enjoy your time here.

"Now then, as you all know, third years and up get to go to Hogsmede at the end of every half-term. This year, permission slips have been sent to all parents and carers, and if they return signed, every year will have the privilege of going. As well as the trips, at Christmas and Easter, there will be a party for you all to, as the muggles say, 'let your hair down'. If you have any ideas, then please inform your prefects or the Head Boy or Girl, and they in turn will pass the information onto me. Now then, I feel like I've talked enough. Enjoy the year, but most of all, have fun. Let the feast begin." With those words, she raised her hands and food immediately appeared onto the tables, much to the amazement of the first years that were yet to see such a thing happen. All the students ate and drank as much as they could, and discussed with their friends about what they did over the summer, as well as what to expect from the year ahead. Once all the food had gone, Professor McGonagall stood again and addressed everyone. "Now, your beds a wait. First years, follow your prefects. Eighth years, wait behind. Good night to you all." There was a scraping, like nails on a chalkboard, as benches were pushed back and students started to make their way to their common rooms. Draco sat back and watched them all leave. First years staying as close as they could to each other so as not to get lost. He was glad he had been made Head Boy as that meant he got his own room away from them. They had been all over him at dinner, admiring the Slytherin Ice Prince, and he really didn't fancy having them follow him around and pester him as he was trying to enjoy himself with his friends in front of the fire. He watched them all, the little annoying tykes, and found his eyes straying to the Gryffindor table. There sat Potter, with Granger and Weasley beside him, and Longbottom in front of him. He stared at Potter whilst he wasn't looking. He was quite good looking really. Those eyes that held so much, had seen so much. That body, which would be able to keep him going in any fight. Those tattoos, adding to his masculinity. God, he was perfection. Shame he was such a git and still hated him. Draco didn't. Hate him back that was. No, Draco didn't hate him at all. Resented him for refusing his hand back in first year, yes, but not hate. He only pretended to because Potter hated him back. Shame that. Suddenly, the boy in question raised his head, looking Draco right in the eye. Draco felt as though Potter could see his soul. They stared at each other for mere seconds before Professor McGonagall caught their attention.

"As you all know, Hogwarts has never had an eighth year before, and because of that, there is no room in your House's common rooms or dormitories for you. So, we are giving you the West Wing Tower to yourselves. You will still remain in your House, but you will all be living in the same Tower. If you would like to follow me…" With that, she wept out of the room, leaving the students to follow. Ron immediately started moaning.

"I don't believe it! Sharing with the Slytherins. I wouldn't mind if it was just Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, but Slytherins? How could she do this to us?"

"Ron, it won't be that bad. Besides, they have matured over the summer, you know that. Heck, you're even talking to Malfoy now." Hermione reprimanded her boyfriend.

"Black. His name's Black. He's changed it, remember 'Mione?" Harry automatically corrected her.

"Yes, sorry, Black. But either way Ronald, you're talking to him now, so where's the problem?"

"It's the fact that it's still _him_! Just because I'm civil to him now, and don't punch his lights out every time I see him, doesn't mean I have to like him, or trust him. If ever I have to room with him, I will go mental." Ron sulked. They had stopped walking, and were now stood in front of a painting none of them had seen before. It was of a plump lady with rosy cheeks, wearing a lilac dress, with her blonde hair tied up in a bun.

"Violet DePomme at your service." She said, in a falsetto voice, curtsying to them all.

"Violet? You wouldn't be by any chance the Fat Lady's best friend would you?" Seamus piped up.

"Yes I am, and in my presence, I would like you to _not _call her that. Her name is Rose Beckingsale, and you would do well to use it." Violet answered sharply, causing to Seamus to go bright pink.

"Thank you Violet that will do." Professor McGonagall spoke up, calming the portrait down. She turned to the students. "Now, the password is the name of a flower most relevant to the term at the time. As this is the winter term, your password is Chinese Plum." With that, the portrait swung forward and everyone climbed in, taking in the common room. It was circular, like the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers, but it was about twice the size, and twice as high. The walls were white, with the flags of all four houses adorning them. The carpet was a deep purple, as was the sofas and armchairs. The rest of the furniture was a deep mahogany. All in all, the room had a warm feel to it, and felt spacious yet comfortable. As the students were taking in the room, Professor McGonagall spoke up again.

"As you will have noticed, this is the biggest tower in the school. Your rooms are decorated similarly. Now, each room is a twin, which means you will be sharing with one other person. This, I'm afraid, is not your choice, because then there will be no inter-house friendship, community or spirit will there? I have here a list of who will be sharing with who. There will be no arguments. When I call out your name, I suggest you go and find your rooms, as they are not split up with girls on the one side and boys on the other like within you House. First of all, in room 1, we have Padma and Pavarti. Room 2, is Anthony and Justin. Room 3, Hannah and Susan. Room 4, Seamus and Dean. Room 5, Lavender and Astoria. Room 6, Neville and Gregory." Goyle actually looked scared at the prospect of sharing a room with Neville, probably remembering his ability to wield a sword. Neville looked nonplussed. "That leaves you six. Room 7 will belong to Hermione and Pansy. Room 8 Ronald and Blaise. And finally, in room 9, right at the top, Harry and Draco."

Draco spoke first. "I don't think so Professor. Me and Potter could only end in the murder of him, you know that."

"I agree, me and Black will kill each other. Just because we're civil now, doesn't mean we will survive a whole year having to share a room with each other." Harry added.

"I'm afraid it's not negotiable Mr. Potter. You and Mr. Black will share a room and that is that. Goodnight to you." With that, Professor, McGonagall left the room, leaving the two boys alone in the common room. Draco looked at Harry and immediately stalked up to his room. Harry just rolled his eyes and watched him leave before sinking into one of the armchairs. He thought it would be better to leave Draco to calm down before making his own way up there. Even if he had matured over the summer, and even if he did look a hell of a lot better for it, Harry was not going to push him when he was in one of his childish moods. To be quite honest, Harry only thought that the reason Black got like that was because he was in need of someone to love him truly. If it wasn't for the fact Draco hated him, Harry would willingly be that person. Yes, you heard right. Harry Potter loved Draco Black. That year when Harry stalked him was when it all started. 6th Year, when Harry thought the Malfoy heir, sorry, ex-Malfoy heir, was up to something, Harry started to notice small things about him that he grew to love. Like how, when he concentrated, he furrowed his eyebrows together and when he was alone, he talked to himself. Harry had grown to love him that year. That was the year he also realised he was gay, but he didn't come out about it until three days after Voldemort's defeat. He had shared a few kisses with a boy from his neighbourhood over the holidays, but it ended very quickly before they could go any further. When Harry had seen Draco for the first court case, he had been amazed at the physical change, and had fallen in love all over again. But of course, he couldn't tell Draco that, the boy hated him after all. Harry didn't think that rooming with him would be that bad, he just had to say that to keep up appearances. He checked his watch and seen it had been fifteen minutes since Draco had thrown his hissy fit and gone upstairs, so Harry thought it safe for him to go too. He climbed the endless staircase, and as he got nearer, he could hear the sound of music getting louder. He gingerly pushed open the door to their room to the sound of the intro of Guns 'n' Roses' track, 'Welcome to the Jungle.' Draco was sat on his bed, reading his book, nodding his head to the music, clearly not having heard Harry come in.

"I didn't know you liked muggle music Black." Harry stated as he closed the door and walked over to his own bed (scarlet red in comparison to Draco's emerald green).

"I started listening to it over the summer why? You got a problem with it?" Draco threw back.

"Look at me Black. Look at the way I dress, the way I act, do you really think I have a problem with it? I like this kind of stuff, old and new, but more the old. I just didn't think you would be into muggle, well, anything really."

"Muggles do rock music better than Wizards do. And I prefer the old stuff too, but I will listen to the new as well."

"Good. Listen, seeing as how we're going to be sharing a room together, I think we should try to get along, as friends, rather than just the civility we have going on. What do you think?"

"You want us to be friends, after you refused my offer of friendship in first year? That's a bit rich Potter."

"Yes, but we've both grown up since then. We're both different people than what we were then. I think maybe this time it could work." With that, he stood up and walked over to Draco's bed, his hand outstretched. "Hi, my name's Harry Potter. Shall we be friends?"

Draco looked up at him, then at the hand, then back at him. "Fuck off Potter. I am not going to be your friend, and that's final." He shut his book, turned off the music and lay down to sleep without getting changed. Harry stood shell shocked for a minute before returning to his own bed and falling almost immediately asleep. Draco, on the other hand, lay awake for over an hour. How he had wanted to accept that hand, but Potter hated him, and for all Draco knew, he was playing some sort of game which would end in Draco's humiliation. No, he didn't trust Potter, and he would not be his friend.

Sometime after midnight, Draco too fell asleep and both boys slept right through until the morning.

**A/N: Hi! So, this is my first multi-chapter Drarry fic. I decided to give you all two chapters so as to entice you into reading and reviewing. :D I have a rough idea where this is going, but I don't know how many chapters long it will be. I will try to update once a week, but only if school allows it, and only if I get a least three reviews per chapter. (No flamers please). I'm trying to stick to the books' previous plots as best as I can, but I may deviate from them at times. Any songs/song titles you read are not mine, but I will recommend you listen to the track if it is listed. **

**xxxxx**


	3. Professor Elliott

Smell like Teen Spirit

**A/N: Hello! Thank you to those who reviewed/followed. Sorry about all the bad grammar in those last two chapters. I was so ashamed when I found them…I'm supposed to be good at English…:O Anyway, I've re-read this chapter three times already, and I can assure you there are no mistakes. But, if you do spot them, please pick me up on them in a nice way. :D**

The rest of the week had gone smoothly for the students. Despite arriving at school on the Tuesday, Professor McGonagall had declared that no lessons were to start until the following Monday so the first years can settle in and find their way around easier. However, much to the dismay of teachers and pupils alike, except Hermione of course, Monday rolled around to quickly, and the first lesson of the day found the eighth years in Defence Against the Dark Arts. They sat around their desks chatting when a voice was heard from the back.

"If you would please be seated." There was some scrambling around, but eventually everyone was sat down at their desks. Once they were, Professor Elliott strode to the front. Today, she wore blue jeans, a red and white checked shirt, and light brown heeled boots. Her long hair had been pulled back into a pigtail.

"Now then. My name is Professor Elizabeth Elliott and I will be your teacher for your remaining school year. I already know who you are of course, what with the _Prophet_ singing your praises all summer, so I'll give you a bit of information about myself. I joined the aurors when I was eighteen, but quit two years ago to pursue a career in teaching. I would like to think, that after ten years in the field, I know what I am doing. As you may have notice, I am one of the few teachers who do not wear robes. That comes from my training. It is easier to do Defence when you are wearing clothes you can easily move in. So if you want to take off your robes, you may." There was a rustling as the students did just that. "I see you up until lunch on a Monday, and after lunch until dinner on a Wednesday. I don't mind if, for those lessons, you wear your own clothes and get changed during lunch, I really don't. But I will say this. When outside the classroom, please wear your robes over your clothes. I do not want you to get into trouble for not wearing your uniforms.

"Right, so, what will we be learning this year? First of all, we will be doing Patronuses…something funny Mr. Potter?" All airs of friendliness disappeared as she turned to the boy in question, who was indeed sniggering.

"No ma'am."

"No? You were laughing Mr. Potter that means you found something funny. Pray, do tell."

"It's just, half of the class can already cast a successful Patronus."

Professor Elliott folded her arms and fixed Harry with an uncomfortable stare. "No Mr. Potter, _you_ can cast a successful Patronus. Tell me, did you have access to a boggart in the form of a dementor back in Dumbledore's Army?"

"No ma'am."

"No. And I presume none of you fought the dementors here at Hogwarts back in May? I didn't think so. Let me make one thing clear. Nothing is successful in Defence unless it has been put to the test. As you are the only one here apart from myself who has faced a dementor before Mr. Potter, you are the only one who can cast a successful Patronus. That does not mean you can get out of the lessons either, so take that idea out of your head. I do not appreciate arrogance or cheek Mr. Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor for such from you. Same applies to you Mr. Black!" Her eyes swept over to Draco, who was laughing at Harry's embarrassment. "I would have thought you more than anyone would have been working hard this year, if only to prove yourself. I believe that freedom and innocence is earned, but there are some people out there who still think you bought your way out of Azkaban. If I was you, I would be working my arse trying to get the best possible grades so I could prove those bastards wrong. Ten points from Slytherin for, again, arrogance and cheek." She looked back towards the whole class. "Let's get one thing straight. You may be the only ever eighth years. You may be legally adults, here and in the muggle world. You may be war heroes, and the rest of the staff may treat you as such, but to me you are normal eighteen year old students just trying to complete their education. No special treatment. No getting away with things you shouldn't, especially you Golden Boy. I normally am a nice person, and I do not want to treat you like first years, but I will if you do not drop the attitudes and arrogance. All I ask from you is politeness and respect. If you give me that, you will get the same and we will get along fine.

"Now, as I saying, this year there are three topics. First, you will learn how to cast a successful Patronus. Second, once you master animagus forms in Transfigurations, you will be learning how to cast spells in your animal form. The final thing you will be learning is Occlumency. No need to groan Mr. Potter, I am not Professor Snape. You will be pleased to know that I do not set homework, only that you practice what I teach you when you can. Also, the only time you will have to write an essay is once you have mastered what we are studying, no matter how long it takes. The first lesson of the new topic will be the theory behind it, and then every lesson after that will be practical. Also, I shall be pairing you up on Wednesday. Your partner may be from a different house, and they shall remain your partner for the entirety of the year. You will be working with them during all practical work, but apart from that, you may stay with your friends. Your partners will be decided after a little game of duel. Each of you will face me for five minutes, and I shall pair you up down to your ability and skill. Let's get started shall we? If you would all please move to the sides." There was a scrambling as the students did as they were told. With a wave of her hand, Professor Elliott vanished the chairs and merged the tables to create one big duelling stage. Astonished gasps went around the onlookers. "Yes, yes, I am one of the few people who can do wandless magic. Very handy, I can tell you. Tell you what, if we finish all three topics with at least a month left before the exams, I will teach you wandless magic, how's that sound? I thought so. Right, so," another wave of her hand, "in this cup are all your names. Bit like the Goblet of Fire, one name will come out and you will verse me in a duel. We go for five minutes unless one of us is disarmed. I will have a timer," and again, "so we know how long to go for and how long we have left. Any spell is aloud, even Dark Arts spells. Anything except the Unforgivables. To make it fair, I'll use my wand. Ready? First name is…Draco Black!" Draco stepped forward. "Excellent. Another rule. All spells must be non-verbal. I presume you know how to duel Draco?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. I also happen to know that Gilderoy Lockhart taught you all how to duel in your second year. That's one thing he got right. Let's hope you've improved since then. Ok, so, first we bow. Good. Then take five paces away from each other. One, two, three, four, five. Oh dear Draco, you look like a rabbit in headlights! Don't be scared, I won't hurt you."

Draco dropped into position, slipping on his Malfoy mask (one of the only good things his father taught him). "I'm not scared. I just don't want to harm a teacher."

"You won't hurt me Draco, I can assure you. I've faced worse than an eighteen year old. On three. One, two, three."

The duel commenced. Hex after jinx after curse was thrown, but Draco held his own. Even when faced with Serpensortia. After five minutes, Draco and the Professor where still standing. "Excellent Draco, excellent. Some good casts there. Ten points to Slytherin. Next." It continued this way, each student facing the Professor, each student gaining ten points for their house for facing her, for nearly an hour and a half, until only one student remained. Harry stepped onto the stage.

"Harry Potter. As I understand, except for last year and your fifth year, you were the top of this class. Even when Professor Snape taught you, although he loathed to admit it. If you managed to defeat Voldemort you must be good. Oh for goodness sake, the bastard's dead! Get used to the name." She addressed the reprimanded to the students who had shivered at the name. "Anyway, as I was saying you must be good to have defeated him, but let's put that reputation to the test shall we? One, two, three." At first, nothing happened, but then Harry fired his first jinx; Stupefy. It seems that again, Harry and the Professor would be evenly matched, but then something started to happen. Every time the Professor tried to cast something, the spell would only reach to an inch in front of the tip of her wand. The only spell she could cast was Protego, and Harry used this to his advantage, sending a barrage of spells one after the other towards the ex-auror. But just when it looked like the Gryffindor was going to win, the Tempus alarm sounded, ending the duel. The Professor straightened herself out, but before she could speak, Harry beat her to it.

"Did you like the spell I used on your wand Professor?"

"It was you who did that?"

"Yep," Harry said proudly, "I did. It's a spell I invented called Reverso. It effectively puts a barrier around your opponent's wand, rendering any spell they try useless. Except Protego, I'm not that cruel so as to make someone defenceless. It's the first spell I cast, even before that Stupefy. It's soundless, colourless, and slow-working, so your opponent doesn't realise you're doing anything. They just think something is wrong with their wand." Harry finished with a smirk.

"What was it called again?"

"Reverso ma'am."

"Reverso. Ingenious. And you cast that first? My word, you really are an excellent dueller. Ten points to Gryffindor for facing me, and a further fifty for inventing such a remarkable spell. Alright everyone, please move away from the stage." With a wave of her hand, the stage vanished and the tables and chairs reappeared. "Well done everyone, you did excellent today." Professor Elliott praised, once everyone was back in their seats. "I'm proud of you all. We clearly have some advanced duellers here, much above what you should be for your age. On Wednesday, I'll pair you up, and we'll start the theory on Patronused. That was the bell, you may go. Mr. Potter. Mr. Black. If you would please remain behind for a moment?" The class filed out, and when only Harry and Draco remained, Professor Elliott sat behind her desk and beckoned them forward. "I'm proud of you boys today. You clearly are the best duellers in the class."

"Thank you Professor." They said in unison.

"Besides being a good auror, I'm also good at reading people. For example, the only two in the class who are any near the standard you are at is Miss. Granger and Mr. Zabini. However, I get the impression that they prefer books, am I right? I thought so. You two, unlike Miss. Granger and Mr. Zabini who are more theoretical, prefer to be practical and actually do something rather than just read about it. That is why I am pairing the both of you together. Before you start to argue, at least let me finish. You're both very skilled, but there is something in you both that is making you hold back and not work to your best potential. If you did, you would be the best duellers this world has ever seen. I think, that by pairing you up, you can both overcome those burdens. You are more alike than you think. Why do you think Professor McGonagall has put you in the same dorm? Why do you think I'm pairing you up together? I know over the summer you came to a truce, and you are now civil to each other. But I believe that, if you work at it, you two could be friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, friends. Best friends even. Now, any questions before I let you go?" 

"Can't you pair us up with someone else? I am not having _him_ anywhere near my head when we do Occlumency." Draco pointed an accusing finger at Harry as he spoke.

"No, Mr. Black, I cannot. And even if I could, I wouldn't. Besides, you can already do Occlumency, so I think Mr. Potter is more worried to have you inside his head. Any other questions?" They shook their heads. "Alright. Now off to lunch, I'll see you on Wednesday. Oh and Mr. Potter?" The boy turned back, "Good spell. Have a good afternoon."

Harry smiled. "Good afternoon Professor Elliott." With that, Harry shut the door, leaving Professor Elliott alone.

**A/N2: Well there you are, another chapter done. I actually need your help. I need you to decide what form these characters' patronuses are going to take, and what form they will take as an animagus (their animagus form and patronus form will be the same). Ideas don't have to have reasons, but it would be nice if they did, and the best one for each character will be chosen. Think wisely though! They are:**

**Seamus, Dean, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Lavender, Astoria, Gregory, Susan, Hannah, Justin, Anthony.**

**No Leprechauns for Seamus (too cheesy), no ferrets or dragons for Draco (too mean and too cliché), and no Gargoyles for Gregory (I said animal, not statue!). Thanks guys!**

**See that review button? It says hello. It says click me! Don't offend the button. Click it! :D**

**xxxxx**


	4. Lion meet Snake

Smells like Teen Spirit

**A/N: Hiya! Another chapter ready for you to read. Disappointed nobody reviewed the last chapter (I'm looking at you Heartpaw!). I mean what I say though, no updates until I get at least three reviews per chapter. So get reviewing! :D Only reason you have this one is because I'm desperate to know what you think! This chapter follows directly on form the last one. Page breaks mark a change in POV. **

"What!" Ron shouted over dinner that night, causing most of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, as well as some of Ravenclaw and Slytherin, to stare at them.

"Ron shush! Not so loud, people are staring!" Harry begged.

"Sorry mate, it's just, Black? Of all the people she could of paired you with, she puts you with him?"

"I know. She reckons we have burdens, that with the help of each other, we can get rid of. Apparently we're more alike than we realise."

"That's bullshit and it will never work."

"Actually, I think it will." Hermione inputted.

"Really? Go on then Hermione, enlighten us. Why will this work?" Ron asked, staring at his girlfriend incredulously.

"Because, Ronald, Professor Elliott is right. Harry and Draco are more alike than they realise. If you know where to look that is. I'm sorry Harry, but it's true. For a start, you both prefer to work alone, even if there are people around you who are willing to help you. You're both fiercely loyal to your friends. You both stand up for what you believe and are unwilling to back down, even if you're wrong. You both have incredible amounts of influence over people. You're possibly two of the most powerful wizards the world has ever seen. The younger students in both of your houses follow you around like sheep. And you both had terrible upbringings. Sorry to bring that up, but you have. And because of that, you can relate better to each other than you can to anyone else."

"I still don't think it will work 'Mione."

"It will Harry."

"What will?" Ginny queried as she sat down next to Hermione.

"Professor Elliot has paired Harry and Draco together for the year because of how alike they are. These two prats," she waved a hand at the boys sitting opposite her, "don't think it's going to work, but I do."

"I agree with Hermione." Ginny stated.

"Gin!" Harry exclaimed.

"My sister. My own sister has turned against me." Ron said disbelievingly.

"I turned against you and the rest of our dear brothers years ago Ronald. And yes Harry, I agree with Hermione. You are more alike than you think, everyone can see that. But you're also very different. You wear you're your heart on your sleeve; he hides his behind that infamous 'Malfoy Mask'. You act before you think, whereas he thinks things through first. But that's a good thing. Opposites attract and all that," she added with a seductive wink.

"Ginny! Not the time or place!" Harry reprimanded her, embarrassed. Ever since he had come out, Ginny had been determined to find out if there was anyone he fancied. When he finally relented to her constant nagging and told her it was Draco, she offered her full support and told him she would set them up. But of late, all she'd been doing was tormenting him about it. Maybe she was trying to enrage him so much that he would just ask Draco out so as to shut her up. So far though, he hadn't had the nerves to do it. Besides, Draco hated him. And as for her casually mentioning it in the middle of the Great Hall! It wasn't that he was ashamed of his crush, if anyone asked he would tell them the truth, it was just that he didn't want Draco to find out in front of the whole school. Harry wanted to admit his feelings for the boy when they were alone, so it was more personal.

"What? Seriously though Harry, when are you gonna tell him?"

"Yeah mate, he deserves to know." Ron added.

"Guys, I appreciate the concern, but I'll tell him in my own time. I'm going for a walk." With that, Harry got up and left, intent on getting to the dorm before anyone else finished dinner so he could have some peace. The remaining three immediately converged into whispers. None of them saw as Draco left too, intent on catching Harry alone.

xxxDHDHxxx

"Hey Draco, what did the Professor want?" Pansy asked as the boy in question sat down between her and Blaise.

"Me and Potter are partners for the year." Draco said bluntly.

"Partners? How come?" Blaise enquired.

"Apparently, we both have burdens that are holding us back, and if we work together, we could become some of the best wizards ever to have lived. Bullshit if you ask me."

"Of course it's not. You have things that you can't tell us, and I bet Harry has things he hasn't told his friends, but I bet they are things you could tell each other. Besides, it will help in your quest to get Harry on your arm. What the bloody hell is Weasley shouting for?"

"Potter probably just told him how we are now partners. Anyway, what's the point Pans? He hates me. Simple as. I am not going to embarrass myself by confessing my feeling for him, only for him to punch me in the face and reject me."

"Now you know he wouldn't do that Draco. He only hits you if you start it. Besides, he's changed this year. And not just physically either. When he looks at you, there's something in his eyes other than hate and malice. When he insults you, there's no venom there. His threats are empty. And you said yourself that he asked to be your friend last week. I think you should accept his hand first before you tell him how you feel, so then, if he doesn't feel the same, he won't hate you and you can remain friends." Astoria told him. Her younger sister, Daphne, nodded her head and agreed.

"Astoria's got a point Draco. If he's your friend first, and he doesn't feel the same, he will let you down slowly and there will be now hard feelings."

"Thanks for that Greg. That really helps." Draco commented snidely.

"Hey, just 'cause you're feeling down about it all doesn't mean you can take it out on my boyfriend!"

"Fuck off Bulstrode."

"Don't you dare take that tone with me Draco Lucius Black!" Millicent threatened, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at him. "Like I said, just because you're feeling shitty about it all, doesn't mean you can take your anger out on us. We've not done anything to you, so I suggest you quit it right now."

Draco sighed. "Sorry Millie. Sorry guys. I guess I just don't know what to do."

"Talk to him of course. And I'd go now if I was you, Harry's just leaving." Sure enough, Blaise was right. Harry was leaving the Hall. Draco stood and grabbed his stuff, slipping out after him unnoticed. He decided to take the short cut to dorm, (that was the only explanation as to where Harry was going. This way would take you nowhere else but there) so as to beat him to it, and so that he could have the automatic upper hand when he started the inevitable conversation.

xxxDHDHxxx

Harry made his way slowly up the stairs to the eighth year common room. It wasn't as though he appreciated his friends' help, it was just that he knew how volatile Draco could be, and he knew that the boy would not be very accepting of people getting involved in something that didn't concern them. No, this was something Harry had to do alone. If he ever got around to doing it. Seriously, where had his Gryffindor courage gone? He had defeated Lord Voldemort for Christ's sake! Yet he couldn't do a simple thing such as tell a boy how he felt. But it wasn't just any boy was it? It was Draco Black. Clever, funny, powerful, handsome, sexy Draco Black. The one boy who _loathed_ him. Lord Voldemort hated him. Hated him for not being dead. But he was insane. Draco wasn't, and he loathed him. Harry knew why of course. He had been publicly rejected and embarrassed back in first year by Harry himself. But surely, that should only equal to resentment, not hatred and loathing? Harry couldn't help but think how life would have been different if he had of shaken Draco's hand. Would he still have been friends with Ron and Hermione? Neville? Ginny? Luna? Would have killed Tom before last year? Would Cedric have lived? And Sirius? Remus? Tonks? Fred? Would they still be alive today? Or would Harry have joined him and became a Death Eater too? Or would Tom have killed him years ago? But most importantly, would he and Draco be together right now? He approached Violet's portrait and muttered the password, stepping through into the common room to be greeted by the sound of heavy guitar riffs beating through the ceiling. He sighed. Only one person who likes that kind of music, he thought. Might as well get this over and done with now before everyone comes back. Slowly, he began to ascend the stairs.

xxxDHDHxxx

Whitesnake's 'Looking for love' playing loudly, Draco lounged on his bed, pretending to read as he waited for Harry. He had to do it. He had to swallow his pride and accept Harry's hand of friendship. Because Astoria and Greg were right. It would be best to first be friends with Harry before informing him of the feelings that were felt towards him. Because then they could remain friends if things went pear shaped. All he had to do was wait. He didn't have to wait long though, because soon enough, the door was gingerly pushed open and Harry slipped inside. Draco flicked his wand and the music went down, making it much easier to hear. "Potter."

"Draco," came the response, with the same lack of emotion as Draco.

"So, how come you've left early? Would've thought you'd spend as much time with Granger and Weasley as you could, seeing as how you've got study with me now." 

"They were annoying me, so I decided to come back here for some peace. You?"

"Same. And I've upset Millie, so I thought it best to leave rather than face her wrath."

"Oh right." They lapsed into uncomfortable silence before Draco spoke up again.

"Listen, Potter…"

"It's Harry."

"What?"

"My name's Harry. You might as well use it Draco."

"Right. Harry, about last week, I shouldn't have been so nasty to you. You were only trying to be nice. I guess I just couldn't trust you still. I guess I thought you had a trick up your sleeve." He got up and started pacing.

"And now? Draco?" Harry got up and caught the other one by the arm, turning him to face him. "Draco look at me. Look." He took the other boys chin in his hand, pulling his face up to look at him. "What do you think now?"

Draco stared at him for a couple of minutes before whispering; "Now I trust you. And I want to be your friend, so if they offer's still open…" He trailed off, holding his hand out, expecting Harry to reject him again. But he didn't. Unlike seven years ago, Harry took it, and the boys shook hands. Draco went to pull away but Harry held firm.

"I like you Draco. Really like you." He blurted out, feeling a blush come over his face.

Draco stared at him. No way had he just said that. No way did the Saviour feel the same as him. No chance. "You what?"

"I have feelings for you Draco. More than just friendly." He said timidly, looking at the floor.

Draco swallowed thickly. "That's good to know." He pulled away and when back to his bed, picking up the book again. Harry just stood there dumbfounded.

"That's it? That's all you can say?"

"What do you want me to say Harry?"

"I don't know, tell me you feel the same. Tell me I need my head examining. Tell me you hate me. Something! Don't just accept it and walk away!" 

"Why? Nothing can come of it! I have feelings for you too, yes, but it doesn't matter, because we would never work! You're the Gryffindor golden boy, leader of the Light! I'm the marked Death Eater who you've hated for the past so many years. We're too different. It would never work."

Harry sighed and made his way over to Draco, perching himself on the edge of the bed. "We could make it work. If we feel so strongly about each other that way, then we could make it work. Nothing could stop us. Please Draco. Let's just try." Harry reasoned.

Inside, Draco was having a battle between his head and his heart. His head was saying that they shouldn't bother, that they should forget about each other and move on. Night and day, light and dark, where never meant to coexist with each other, so why should they try to make it? His heart on the other hand was telling him to just go with it. Harry felt the same, so what was the point in denying him? They could have something great, better than he'd ever imagined, all he had to do was say yes. "Look, Harry, we've only just started being civil to each other. We've only just agreed to be friends. I don't want to rush into things. I think we should get to know each other first before trying. Because then, we will definitely know whether we are meant to be or not."

"But we are meant to be…" Harry was silenced by a finger on his mouth, and a hand stroking his face.

"But what if we're not? The feelings we have are mostly based on what we've seen and interpreted. We've never spent any time in each other's company, on our own, without trying to kill each other. What if we're different when we're alone to what we've perceived each other to be? If we take it slow, we can at least get to know each other, and realise whether our feelings are right or not. And being partnered up is the best option, don't you think? Please Harry, trust me on this." He stared into those emerald orbs and they stared back, looking for any traces of doubt or lies. Draco let him look, wanting to prove a point. He had nothing to hide, and he didn't want Harry to believe he had some sort of ulterior motive. He wanted the boy to see how sincere he was. Eventually, Harry found what he was looking for and nodded, before turning the music back up and returning to his bed, singing along to Iron Maiden's 'Can I play with madness?'.

Both of them knew things had changed between them. They both knew how the other one felt, and they both had the same thing on their minds: their first study session for DADA.

xxxDHDHxxx

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus and Dean entered the common room, sitting down in front of the fire.

"I wonder where Harry is." Seamus thought aloud.

"Hopefully, having a decent conversation with Draco up in their dorm," a voice said from behind them. They turned around to find Pansy, Blaise, Astoria, Millicent and Gregory standing behind them. Blaise spoke again, "May we join you?"

Hermione was the first to answer. "Of course you can. Ron, Seamus, budge up." After some time, all ten of them were sat on the three big sofas, with an uncomfortable silence starting to loom over them.

"What do you mean, hopefully having a decent conversation?" Ron questioned, weary of the Slytherins around him.

"Blaise means, Weasley, that Draco has feelings for Harry, and that we've been trying to convince him that Harry returns those feelings." Pansy explained.

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Simple Hermione. We Slytherins are observant. We have to be. We, that is to say, Blaise, Tor, Millie, Greg and I, have seen the change in Harry. Like how none of his threats mean anything anymore. Like how there is something in his eyes when he looks at Draco that is different to the hatred that used to be there. In Harry's eyes is the same as is in Draco's, the same that is in Blaise's when he looks at me, the same that is in Ron's when he looks at you, and yours when you look at him. It's love, Hermione. Hopefully, right now, they are talking about at least trying to be friends, if not more." Blaise gave Pansy a kiss on the cheek as she finished.

"I knew it! I knew Draco felt the same, but Harry would never agree with me, with any of us, when we told him. So what's Draco doing then? What's his plan?"

It was Astoria's turn to speak this time. "He's going to accept Harry's offer of friendship first, and then, when they know each other better, he's going to admit his feelings. We told him that it would be best for them to be firm friends first before Draco told him in case, by some misfortune, we were wrong and Harry has to reject him. At least this way, it will be better on the both of them because there will be no hard feeling present and they won't hate each other. See the logic?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, but what if Harry and Draco become best friends? I mean, Harry met him before he met even me, back in Madam Malkin's before first year. What if they both start to shut us all out as they get closer?"

"Ron, we are Harry's friends. Besides, Hermione hit the nail on the head earlier. Muggle saying," he added at the confused looks, "Harry and Draco are both fiercely protective of their friends. They won't shut us out. Harry especially. We're the first real family he's ever had. He's told us things, and probably you and Hermione more, than he's told even his relatives and Dumbledore. He won't ditch us, that's a definite." Dean reassured him.

"Exactly Ron. And we've all been Draco's friends since we were born, he wouldn't leave us for the world. Harry will still be your best mate, don't panic. Besides, with us on their backs, it will be a bit difficult for them to forget us." Pansy agreed, causing everyone to laugh.

After a couple of minutes, Greg wiped his eyes and said seriously, "I think that, seeing as how Harry and Draco are hopefully going to be friends, that we should put differences aside and try as well. The time for childish rivalries is over, like McGonagall said at the beginning of the year. What do you think?" He looked at the Gryffindors hopefully.

"That's very insightful Goyle. I didn't think you'd be able to be that deep. I always thought of you and Crabbe as Draco's followers, blindly doing as he says and never having any input." Seamus smirked.

"I'll have you know, Finnegan, that the only reason we were like that was because of the pressure of our fathers. And we didn't 'blindly' do as he said either. That was just an act. Anything we did for him was because he asked us to." Greg informed him, jokingly threatening. "In all seriousness though, I think we should try to be friends, don't you?"

Ron and Hermione nodded, extending their hands to Blaise and Pansy (when Harry and Draco weren't around, these were the 'leaders' of the group). "Welcome to the lion's den, Slytherins." Hermione said jokingly.

"Welcome to the snake pit, Gryffindors." Pansy countered with a wink.

**A/N2: Reviews please! Reviewers from Pottermore, I've been promised by Heartpaw, will get points for their house. Just leave your house in your review and I'll pass on the message. :D**

**Question, again. :D Who do you want paired with whom in the DADA classes? Here are the characters:**

**Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Pansy, Blaise, Astoria, Millicent, Gregory, Lavender, Padma, Pavarti, Susan, Hannah, Justin, Anthony. I'm currently thinking about putting Hermione with Blaise, Ron with Astoria, Neville with Pansy, Seamus with Lavender and Greg with Dean. What do you think? Agree? Disagree? Be honest. If you don't like the pairings, just say. :) Thanks guys!**

**I'll also ask again to tell me what forms you want the characters' patronuses/animagi to be. All except Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Pavarti, Padma, Seamus and Draco (I have ones for the last two now ;)) Thank you very muchly! :D **

**xxxxx**


	5. Animalistic Reflections of the Soul

Smells Like Teen Spirit

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Been so busy lately, I've not had time to update! But don't worry, I'm back again! Big thanks to **_**LittleThingsToMakeYouSmile**_** for the patronus/animagi suggestions! Love to you! :D**

**As usual, three reviews minimum before new update! :)**

Wednesday came and so did Defence Against the Dark Arts. However, when the eighth years walked in, Professor Elliott was nowhere in sight.

"Maybe she's ill?" Padma mused. Her twin, Pavarti, shook her head.

"She can't be. She was at the staff table for lunch remember?"

All of a sudden, the door to the Professor's private quarters opened and a majestic Arctic wolf stepped forward. It had white fur but bright blue eyes, unlike other wolves of its kind. Also unlike normal wolves of its kind, this one was at least twice the size, easily eye level with some of the fourth and fifth years in the school. The girls in the room, all except Hermione and Pansy (who had become somewhat friends since Monday), started cooing over it, but none of them stepped forward, clearly still very weary of the beast in front of them. Hermione stepped forward slightly as the wolf came to a stop in front of the students. It stared around at them all, before padding over to Hermione, nuzzling her face gently. The bushy-haired girl's eyes widened slightly.

"Professor Elliott?"

The wolf in question cocked its head slightly, before stepping back and transforming into the Professor. "I knew you'd work out it was me Miss. Granger, but the speed of that was impressive. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now," she addressed the congregation, "good afternoon class. As you know today we will be starting the course, but you will also be finding out who your partners are. If you would all be please stand at the back? If I read out your name, please take a seat. You will be partners for the year. First of all, as I'm sure you're probably all aware, is Harry and Draco. Second, Hermione and Blaise. Third, Ronald and Pansy. Fourth, Neville and Astoria. Fifth, Seamus and Lavender…" The list continued, with Greg getting Hannah, Dean with Pavarti, Padma with Anthony, and Justin with Susan. When they were all seated, Professor Elliott started to teach.

"Right then, as you know, the first topic this year is Patronuses. Anybody know what the purpose of a patronus is?" Every hand shot up, but none quicker than Hermione's of course. "My word, I was not expecting this many hands. Dean?"

"To protect the caster from Dementors and Lethifolds ma'am."

"Excellent, and does anyone know what form a Patronus can take? Padma?"

"Whatever form is suited to the personality of the caster Professor."

"Exactly. Alright then, how many forms does your Patronus take over the years? Go on then Hermione, I know you're dying to answer this time."

"Patronuses take the minimum of two forms. The first is what you originally cast as a child, the second is what you cast after you have been emotionally affected, whether that be through falling in love or losing someone close to you. Anything to do with a strong change in emotions really."

"Not quite right, Hermione, but close enough. Tell me this then, how many forms can a person's Patronus have at the same time?"

"One ma'am." Hermione answered, but there was a waiver of uncertainty in her voice.

"Not always. Anybody else? Blaise?"

"I don't know Professor, I apologise."

"No need to be sorry Blaise and no need to be embarrassed Hermione. It's a common mistake people make. A Patronus can take many different forms for the simple reason that there are many different aspects to a personality. You only usually see the one that is most dominant. Another common misconception is that the Patronus form changes. It does not. It simply swaps to the other form. Other forms may appear, but the originals do not change, they just become dormant, only appearing when needed. Any witch or wizard can choose which form they want to use, but this only comes after years of experience. Also, a witch or wizard may choose to have all forms at once. This is also common in children who cast it before they have ultimate control over their magic; say if they learnt the charm at the age of, oh I don't know, _thirteen_." With that, she looked over at Harry, who started smirking. "Yes you, Harry. When Remus Lupin taught you how to defend yourself with the charm, there should have been more than just one form, more than just the stag, but there wasn't. Even just as you reach your teens, you're performing advanced magic and showing you have control over it. There's proof of what I told you and Draco on Monday. You'll both make powerful wizards one day. But that's a different story. An example of a wizard who could use more than one form at once was Albus Dumbledore. Not only could he have his Patronus take the form of a phoenix, but, if he wanted, he could have it take the form of a goat, the same as that of his brother Aberforth. Speaking of Dumbledore, does anybody know what it was he discovered regarding Patronuses? Draco."

"He discovered that Patronuses can be used to pass on messages in the voice of the caster. He found that it was one of the quickest ways to pass on messages, certainly quicker than an owl."

"That's exactly right. Do you know who it is that has exclusive rights to this advanced magic? Or who it is that _had_ exclusive rights?"

"The Order of the Phoenix ma'am."

"The Order of the Phoenix, correct. However, after the return of Lord Voldemort three years ago, Dumbledore passed on the information of how to do it to the Ministry. They in turn passed it on to the entirety of the Wizarding Community. Once you all have learned how to successfully cast a corporeal Patronus, I will teach you how to communicate through them. But first, you need be able to cast them. I'll start teaching you properly on Monday, but I first want to see what you can do already. Put your hand up if you can already cast a corporeal Patronus… Four of you. I presume the rest only conjured non-corporeal forms then Harry?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright then. Seamus, if you could please come to the front and show us what you can do." The brave Irishman stepped forward, casting his Patronus. The fox quickly scanned the room before disappearing off into the shadows. Next was Hermione's turn. Her otter bounded over to Pavarti, where it nudged her gently before disappearing with a swish of its tail. When it was his turn to cast, Ron went a bright shade of pink at the sight of his terrier, claiming that it was too wimpy and girlish, starting the girls laughing, and prompting Professor Elliott to inform him that it just meant he was just in touch with his feminine side, which made everyone laugh harder, and him go redder. Then it was Harry's turn.

"I'm interested to see what form, or forms, your Patronus will take Harry. When you're ready…"

Harry took a deep breath. It had been a while since he had last cast a Patronus successfully. His last attempt at the Ministry took him three tries before he got a form. In May, during the battle, he couldn't even cast one at all. He looked at the faces before him, Ron and Hermione beaming, before his eyes settled on Draco's. The boy was staring back at him, no emotion showing on his face, 'mask' firmly in place, but in his eyes was encouragement and hope, and that was all Harry needed. "Expecto Patronum," he cast, and his Patronus erupted form the end of his wand. Or should that be Patronuses. There was the usual stag, with the green eyes to represent his mother and father, but there were two new additions. First was a phoenix, majestically flying around the heads of the stag and its companion. '_That must represent Dumbledore_'. The companion in question was a big dog, darker than the other two forms. It lolloped about clumsily, and in its eyes was a look of mischief. '_And that must represent Sirius_' Harry thought, both proud and sad. But what confused him the most was the colour of the dog's eyes. The stag's were green, he could understand that, and the phoenix's blue, again, he could understand that. But the eyes of the dog were not black like his godfather's. No, these eyes were grey. Stormy grey, just like, _'Draco's_', he realised with a start. He was right too, the dog had Draco's exact grey eyes, and what was more embarrassing was that said dog had currently padded over to Draco and was staring at him dolefully, so that Draco could see them. Thankfully however, the phoenix gave out a cry and flew out of the window; the stag and the dog close behind. There was a pause before the Professor spoke up again.

"Exactly as I thought. Harry, do you know why you have a phoenix and a dog in addition to your stag?"

"They represent Dumbledore, the phoenix being his own Patronus, and my godfather, his Patronus and animagus form being the Grim."

"Exactly. I can only imagine how you affected you were by their deaths. Professor Dumbledore you knew from the age of eleven, and you thought of him as a grandfather almost. Sirius Black you only knew for a short amount of time, but that was still enough for you to establish a connection with him that would have been similar to the one you could have shared with your parents. Their deaths must have been a real shock to you, and your Patronus forms show it. Interesting choice of eye colour for the dog though, I might add. You may sit down, thank you. Now then, does everybody have their notes? Don't lose them, because you will need to use them for your essay. I'll let you go a couple of minutes early because you've worked so hard. Remember, on Monday we start the practical work, so I strongly advise you wear something more comfortable. Have a good evening, off you go." Without waiting for the students to leave, she transformed back into a wolf and went into her office, closing the door behind her. Harry was just about to leave when he felt someone grab his arm. Turning round, he came face to face with a very confused looking Draco.

"Hurry up eating and come straight up to the dorm. I want to talk to you in private. I'll be waiting." Then he swept past Harry and left the room, leaving the Gryffindor to be reminded of his late Potions master.

xxxDHDHxxx

Draco was indeed waiting for Harry when the latter entered the dorm room half an hour later. As usual, Draco had put some music on, but this was more calm than usual: 'Bed of Roses' by Bon Jovi. He watched as Harry walked over to his own bed before collapsing on it, staring at the ceiling.

"Have you had anything to eat Draco?"

The question surprised him, but he answered calmly, "no".

"Kreacher!" The next thing Draco knew, a house-elf was standing in the dorm, bowing to Harry. Draco recognised the creature immediately. He used to serve the Malfoys from time to time. But why had he come when Harry called him? He decided to wait until they were alone again before he asked that.

"Master Harry is calling Kreacher sir?" Master?

"Yes Kreacher. Could you please get Draco here some food?" The house-elf turned.

"Master Draco sir! A pleasure it is to be seeing you and serving the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy again sir. Kreacher is willing to serve." He bowed again.

Perplexed, Draco addressed the elf. "Thank you Kreacher, but I am no longer a Malfoy. I've taken on my mother's maiden name. I am now a Black."

"My apologies sir. Kreacher is not knowing sir. Kreacher must punish himself sir for getting it wrong sir."

However, before the house-elf had moved, Harry spoke again, not moving except to close his eyes. "No you will not Kreacher, what have I told you about that? You punish yourself and I'll take the locket away from you, understood?"

"Yes Master Harry sir, Kreacher is understanding. What is it Master Draco is wanting to eat?" 

"A couple of Blueberry muffins Kreacher please." The house-elf nodded, before disappearing with a crack, only to return seconds later with a tray full of muffins, not just for Draco, but for Harry too. "Is there anything else Master Harry of Master Draco be wanting from Kreacher sirs?"

"No thank you Kreacher, you may go." Harry dismissed. The house-elf disappeared, leaving the two boys alone once again. An uncomfortable silence consumed them, punctured only by the sound of them eating.

It was Draco who broke the silence. "So, since when have you had a house-elf? More specifically, since when have you been Kreacher's Master?"

"I inherited him when I inherited Grimmauld Place, or should that be, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, from Sirius. I didn't like him to start with, thought he was a grumpy bastard, but he helped us out a lot this past year, and we're now on common ground. He's learnt to respect me as I have him, and he's willing to serve now. It helped I gave him back that locket he wears. It used to belong to Regulus, Sirius' brother and Kreacher's favourite Master. So yeah, he serves me as well as you now. What was so important that I had to leave my friends?"

Draco swallowed quickly. He sat back against the headboard before speaking, embarrassed. "Your Patronus, the one representing my cousin, it had my eyes." It wasn't a statement, it was an unasked question. A challenge. Draco turned his head away as he heard Harry move.

Harry sat up and looked at Draco, his face becoming more heated. He'd been expecting the question of course, but it was embarrassing to answer. He was glad Draco was facing away from him; otherwise, he would never have the guts to answer. "Yeah it did. Guess you've affected me emotionally."

Draco turned to face him, apology and heart-break written across his face. "No Harry, no. I've already told you no, not yet. You can't be feeling that for me already. What if I turn out to be different to what you thought? What if you go back to hating me again? What then?"

Harry was across the room in an instance, gathering Draco into his arms, soothing him. "Shush Draco, shush. I won't hate you again. Never again. And I know you said to wait, and I'm willing to, but I can't help how I feel. I love you." Now he never meant to say that. It's too early for that! Harry felt Draco stiffen before he pulled away slightly, looking Harry straight in the eye.

Draco starred at him. _'He loves me. He really loves me'_ Draco thought. _'I love him so much. But what do I do? Do I tell him I fell the same, or do I tell him to stop being so stupid?'_ Draco had this internal battle for what felt like hours, all the while staring into Harry's eyes, seeing nothing but love, love for _him_ in them. Finally, he came to decision. No, he couldn't say it back, but he could show him. Slowly, hesitantly, Draco lent forward, never taking his eyes off Harry's. Their foreheads touched, their breathing quickened, before Draco closed the gap. Their lips met gently, only just touching, but they moved in harmony, tenderly, silently conveying how they felt for the other. Their eyes flickered shut, and they got lost in the moment. All too soon, Draco pulled away, once again pressing his forehead to Harry's. Slowly, they opened their eyes. Once again, Draco broke the silence that descended on them.

"We ought to go downstairs. Our friends will think we're neglecting them otherwise." Without waiting for an answer, Draco strode out the room leaving Harry alone, and leaving one thought going through his head:

'_What just happened?'_

**xxxxx**


	6. Honesty

Smells Like Teen Spirit

**A/N: WOW! That was quick! Thanks for all the reviews guys, glad you all like the story so far! **__**, I dedicate this one to you, for your two reviews! :D**

Monday. It had been four days since Draco and Harry had shared their kiss and neither of them had said anything about it, not to each other, and not to their friends. Harry was confused. If Draco wanted to go slow and get to know each other first, then why did he kiss him? And why, if he did feel the same (though Harry was unsure on that point) did he run away? Harry was confused. And he couldn't talk to Draco because the boy kept either avoiding him, or travelling around in groups, making talking to him impossible. When Harry went to bed, Draco was either asleep or not there, and when he woke up, it was just the same.

Draco on the other hand was having an internal battle again. Why had he kissed Harry? Did he really love the boy or was he just playing with him? Did Harry really love Draco? Or was he just using him, before bringing his world down again? Draco didn't know. But what he was certain about was that if Harry did love him like he said he did, he was stupid to. Draco was a marked Death Eater for goodness sake. Yes, Harry said it didn't matter to him, but if they did get together, the whole Wizarding community would turn their backs on him. Was Harry really ready for all that? Draco would not inflict that on him and he would not allow them to become a couple. But if that was the case, then why had he kissed the Gryffindor? He was brought out of his musings by a sharp nudge in the ribs and the skin on the back of his hand being pinched.

"Ow! Tor! What was that for?"

"We've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes, and all you've been doing is staring off into space, completely ignoring us and your breakfast. You've even been ignoring your coffee, and that's not something you usually do. What's wrong Dray?" Astoria asked.

"Nothing, Just got a lot on my mind is all."

"Well you know you can talk to us any time you like, right guys?" The rest of their friends nodded. "See Draco, you're not alone."

"Thanks Astoria, I appreciate it, but this is something I've got to deal with alone. So, what were we talking about?"

"We were talking about DADA. We've got it first. Have you ever cast a patronus before Draco?" Blaise enquired.

"No. Death Eaters can't cast patronuses."

"Yes, but Voldemort's dead now, so I bet you could if you tried." Pansy added, as she sat down at the table. "Morning guys."

Blaise turned to her, arms folded, putting on his best insulted glare. "And _where_ have you been?"

"I've been with Hermione in the library. We were discussing you and Ron, what you like, what you don't like, so it will be easier to work with you this year. Why, is that such a crime?"

"You were discussing us?"

"Well yeah. The best way to discover how a boy works is to ask his girlfriend, I've told you that before. I'll ask again, is that such crime?"

"Yes, seeing as how I waited half an hour for you only to be told by Ron and Harry that you had already left with Hermione."

"So if you knew I was with Hermione, why did you ask me where I was when I sat down? Honestly Zabini, stop getting your knickers in a twist," she sighed, rolling her eyes and taking a sip of her drink, "I'll make it up to you."

"Oh yeah, and how you gonna do that then Parkinson?"

To this she smirked, before leaning towards him and whispering in his ear. A smile began to appear on Blaise's face as she spoke, and when she pulled away, he was full out grinning.

"Really?" he asked with interest.

Pansy gave him her best seductive smile and winked, "Really babe," she replied huskily.

"Eurgh, can you two please stop smut flirting? Some of us are trying to eat here."

"Just because you're not getting any Bulstrode."

"Fuck off Parkinson..."

"Pack it in, all of you! Can't we just have a nice quiet breakfast in peace? Thank you." Immediately after Draco spoke there was silence, not just from his friends, but from half of the Slytherin table. Good to know he still had that much control over his house, even if he had to live elsewhere to them.

"Sorry Draco." Pansy tried, but Draco cut her off.

"You know what, I'll see you lot in DADA." And with that, he left, leaving his friends struck dumb by his behaviour.

xxxDHDHxxx

"Right, everyone, today we are going to be practicing our Patronuses, and we will keep practicing until you all manage to get a corporeal form. You may take your robes off also, if you wish to do so. Off you go." Professor Elliott addressed the congregation before starting to walk the classroom, encouraging and helping people when they needed it. There was a rustling as people obeyed, removing robes, before a shout was heard.

"You have got to be joking! It's bad enough the fact that you got let off from Azkaban, and that you've been allowed into the school, but showing off the Mark, that's taking it a bit too far don't you think, Death Eater?"

Draco turned to find Justin Finch-Fletchley red in the face, fists clenched, fuming. The reason for his anger was that Draco had decided to wear a short-sleeved t-shirt that showed off his Mark. He responded calmly.

"I don't think it's any of your concern."

"It is my concern, Death Eater scum, because I attend here. I, unlike you, am trying to get an education, and not plotting to kill our Headmistress."

Before Draco could respond this time, Harry strode forward.

"HEY! That was uncalled for! He had no choice with that, you know he didn't!"

"Harry, stop, its ok…" Draco tried, but Justin interrupted, turning on the Gryffindor.

"And you, you're just as bad as he is! The Harry I know would have not have stopped his arse from going to prison, and certainly would not have rescued him from the fire. What are you, under some sort of Imperius or potion? Either would be expected of _him." _The last word was spat venomously.

"First of all, _Justin_, I am not under any spell or potion. Second, nobody deserves to die, apart from Voldemort, no matter who they are. Third, Draco didn't ask to be made a Death Eater, he was forced to take it with a threat on his life. What if it was you, if Voldemort had threatened yours and your parents' lives, would you have taken the Mark?

"That's the coward's way. As for me, I would have rather died then do it."

That was all it took. Harry lunged for him, but Draco and Ron grabbed him and held him back before he could get anywhere near him. Unfortunately for Justin, Harry broke free, but he was thrown off his feet by a shield separating the two.

"Problem gentlemen?" Professor Elliott asked, a stern tone to her normally friendly voice. She didn't even wait for an answer before she spoke again. "In fact, don't answer that, I already know what happened, I've heard it all. Bit difficult not to. Mr Potter, we do not respond to comments like that with violence, no matter what the comments are. Ten points from Gryffindor, no arguments! And as for you, Mr Finch-Fletchley, your comments were not only uncalled for, but mean, derogatory, and spiteful. Fifty points from Hufflepuff for your insolent behaviour. You need to learn that we all have scars and marks to bear, but that does not change who we are. Draco's Mark is just the same as Harry's scar or my scar across my back from none other than Fenir Greyback himself. They were all taken in bravery. The only coward here is you Mr Finch-Fletchley. Not Draco. You. Now I suggest you go to the Headmistresses office, and explain what you have done. She can deal with you, because with the mood I'm in with you right now, I would probably end up doing something I'll regret. Move, now." He left reluctantly but quickly, unwilling to argue. "The rest of you, carry on. Susan, pair up with Anthony and Padma. Draco." She beckoned him over, away from everyone else, and Harry followed. "I suppose you can come as well Harry. Now, Draco, don't let what prats like him say, affect you, alright? I believe in you, everybody else in here believes in you. Just live how you want to live and ignore what is said about you. Always remember that I will stick up for you though."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Off to work, the both of you."

xxxDHDHxxx

That evening found the eighth years relaxing in their common room. Professor Elliott had told them all to practice, but right now, they just couldn't be arsed. The only decent attempts in the lesson were a couple of non-corporeal and the corporeal that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Seamus could already cast. Right now, Hermione was curled up with a book, Ron was challenging Seamus to a chess game with Neville and Dean refereeing, Susan and Hannah were fretting over their Charms homework, Padma, Pavarti, Lavender, Astoria and Pansy were gossiping (it seemed that Pansy and the rest of the Slytherins, once you got to know them, were not that bad), Justin and Anthony were playing Exploding Snap, and Harry was relaxing on the sofa, listening to his music through his Portable CD player. Draco was nowhere to be seen, but there was a soft hum coming from upstairs, so it was safe to say he was up there.

Harry looked up to see Hermione concentrating on her book, focussing so hard, a little frown had appeared on her face.

"What you reading 'Mione?" he asked.

"What? Oh I'm reading Frankenstein."

"Frank and what?"

"_Frankenstein_ Ronald, Frankenstein. It's a muggle story about an inventor who creates this robot, who unfortunately goes rogue and starts killing the members of the village."

"An inventor who creates a what?" Ron asked, still confused.

"Oh honestly, never mind, just get back to your game. But yes, Harry, I'm reading one of Shelley's greatest. What about you, what you listening to?"

"Oh I'm listening to…"

"Harry!"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to the one who had just shouted his name. "What do you want Draco?"

"You. Me. DADA practice. Now." Draco marched over to him and stood over him, arms folded.

"Are you serious? I'm too tired."

"Tough, come on." Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the common room and down the tower, the Gryffindor protesting all the while. When the finally reached the Entrance Hall, Draco stopped and released Harry.

"Right. You've pulled me away from my friends to practice and then you've just stopped. Where do you suppose we practice?"

"I don't know." Draco shrugged.

"You don't know?" Harry asked incredulously. "Well that's just great, that's just fucking great! Asking me to practice when you don't even know where! Are you mad?!"

"Don't have a go at me, we need to practice." 

"Why?! Why are you so adamant to practice?"

"Because we need to…"

"No we don't! We've only just started the fucking course! Why are you so adam-?"

"Because I need to learn this! I need to learn how to defend myself. Just because you and your friends have forgiven me and made friends, doesn't mean other people are so willing to. Look at Finch-Fletchley earlier! I have to learn to defend myself because there are some people who still hate me and want me dead. We're not all like you Saint Potter!" he took a deep breath, "We're not all like you." He closed his eyes and leant against the wall away from Harry.

Harry looked at him. He looked so broken. The Slytherin he knew would not vent his feeling and emotions like this. He would keep them bottled up inside of him. But then again, Malfoy was a different person to Draco. Draco would explode when his emotions were too much. Draco would ask for help when he needed it. Harry was determined to help the broken boy, to help Draco. He walked up to him and slowly pulled his arms away from his face, only to see tears glistening on his face.

"Draco," Harry spoke softly, "why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me you were getting bullied and attacked like this?"

"What would you have done Harry if I had? What could you have done?"

"I could have spoken to McGonagall. I could have stood up for you."

Draco laughed sadly, a small smile playing on his lips. "Wouldn't have made any difference. Won't make any difference. They'll still get me when you're not around. I need to learn to defend myself."

"Ok. Come on. I know an empty classroom on the seventh floor that is far enough away from everything else for us not to be discovered." He stepped away and, started to head for the seventh floor, only to stop and turn around when he realised Draco wasn't following. He held out his hand in a silent invitation, and after a moments deliberation, Draco took it. They walked slowly to the seventh floor, savouring the fact that they were hand in hand in the school corridors, neither of them speaking. They had just reached the floor when they heard a voice behind them.

"Quick, it's Filch. Run!" they ran as fast as they could, entering a door at the end of the corridor. Harry shut it behind them before turning to face the room. He gasped when he realised what room it was. The Room of Requirement. It was exactly the same as when he had run the DA in there. He was instantly hit by memories of the War. The Fiendfyre. He saw Draco standing in the centre of the room, with his back facing Harry. The latter gradually approached him, before stopping close behind. He knew not to invade his personal space, knew not to speak, but to offer his support just by being close. Draco, he could see, was once again crying. He wasn't stopping them though; he was letting them fall freely.

"I remember what happened here. I remember the Fiendfyre. And every time I remember it, I remember Vincent. I miss him. My friend. Just because I treated him like a piece of shit, doesn't mean I thought of him like that. That was just pressure from our parents. When I saw you come back for me, you were this shining light in the darkness, and I knew then, I just knew, that it wasn't just your hero complex winning out again, you actually wanted to save me, and for that, I'll always be in your debt." He turned to find Harry shaking his head.

"No you won't. You saved our lives by not identifying us in Malfoy Manor, and we saved your life. We're quits. Now are you ok?" 

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's not work today. We'll start tomorrow, back here, at seven? Yeah. You teach me how to do a Patronus, and I'll teach you Occlumency before we start the course, how's that sound?" Harry nodded his head. "We can get to know each other better as well. A question for a question, that kind of thing?"

"Ok. Not every night though, I need to do Quidditch practice, other homework, and be sociable with my friends."

"Of course. I forgot you were still on the Quidditch team."

"You should join back up. See if you can actually beat me for once…"

"Fuck off Potter. Just for that, I will join up, just to prove you wrong, show you that I can beat you. But yeah, whenever we can practice, and the questions. Deal?" he extended a hand.

"Deal." Harry shook it.

**A/N2: I'm not too happy with the second half of the story, after Draco drags Harry out of the common room. Things seem to go too fast. Oh well. Next chapter will be better, I promise!**

**You know what to do! ;)**

**xxxxx**


	7. Question time

Smells Like Teen Spirit

It was 6:55, and Harry was making his way to the Room of Requirement. He had many thoughts going through his mind. The Patronus work shouldn't be that hard, but he wasn't looking forward to the Occlumency work. At all. The training he had to endure with Snape was enough to put him off Occlumency for life, thank you very much! He did try to do it on his own, last year, but having Voldemort in his head was what they needed when they were searching for the Horcruxes, so he gave up. Now, the thought of having Draco in his head, no matter what feelings he had for Draco now, was daunting. There were some things that weren't meant to be seen by others, and Draco was going to have access to the lot. And what with Draco rejecting him right now, who was to say that he wouldn't use what he found as blackmail and go back to hating Harry again? But it was too late to turn back now. The door to the Room was just in front of him, all he had to do now was go in and face his fears. He took a deep breathe, closed his eyes for a moment, and then stepped inside.

xxxDHDHxxx

Draco knew it was early, but he wanted to be the first one there, so, at 6:30, he made his way to the Room. He wanted to be there first, to have the upper hand, to have the Room how _he_ wanted it, not how Harry wanted it. He appeared outside the Room in a quicker time than he expected. He stole himself for a minute, remembering the last times he had used this Room. Last time, it was the Room of Hidden Things, and he was fixing a cupboard. Last time he used this Room, he let Death Eaters into the school. Last time he was in this Room, Harry had saved him from the Fiendfyre after he had watched Vince get killed. This Room held too many memories, but it was where they had agreed to practice, so he had to enter. He emptied his mind, closed his eyes, and thought of the place he needed. _We need a place to practice Defence, without being caught. We need a place to practice Defence without being caught. We need a place to practice Defence without being caught._ After pacing three times in front of the wall, he opened his eyes and was met with a solid oak door with a gold handle. Grasping the handle tightly, he took a deep breath and stepped inside. The room was big, but not empty and cold. The walls were white, with lit torches lining the walls. In the centre of the back wall was a huge fireplace, flames licking at the sides, making the room warm. In one corner was a pile of cushions, to sit on and to practice with. One of the walls was lined with books with all sorts of titles. Nothing by Gilderoy Lockhart thankfully, Draco noticed, but all by credited witches and wizards: Anna Saxony, the famous Auror, Brian McDermott, inventor of Incarcerous, and a name Draco found interesting, Rick Elliott. _I wonder if he is anything to do with Professor Elliott?_ Draco thought. He decided to ask her about it one day. On the other side of the room, sitting as bold as brass, was a, what was it the muggles called it, a CD player, controlled by magic. Draco flicked his wand towards the player and sat down, listening to the light thumping of the music (the Weird Sisters). Another flick of his wand, this time a silent Temperus, told Draco it was 6:45. Another 15 minutes before he would have to start practising.

He was looking forward to getting into Harry's head, to see what deep dark secrets he held (and to see if the feelings Harry claimed he had for Draco were real, but he refused to mention that), but he wasn't looking forward to practising the Patronus charm. Unbeknown to Harry, Draco had tried to practice the charm many times over the summers past, especially after 4th year, so that he could be prepared when The Dark Lord rose again. Oh yes, Draco knew Voldemort would come to say at his home, most certainly. And he knew he would have to join them. It was all his father talked about when he was at home that summer. So Draco started practising all the Defence spells possible, to protect himself. The only he couldn't master was Expecto Patronum, and that frustrated him. He wanted to master it before he was forced to take the Mark, so that he was like Severus; a Death Eater who could produce a Patronus charm. But he never managed it, not fully. All he managed to obtain was a non-corporeal whisper of light. And after he was branded, not even that. Right now, he was scared. Scared about what form his Patronus would take, if it even produced one at all. He was scared about it being something wimpy, like a fly, something he hated, like a ferret, of something that scared him, like a snake (he might be a Slytherin, but that bloody great snake Voldemort owned was scary, all right?). Most of all, he was scared that his Patronus would betray him. Betray his true feelings. He knew that the forms changed if you had been, how was it that Granger put it, 'emotionally effected'. Draco loved Harry, but he couldn't let the Gryffindor know, and the fact that his Patronus might turn out to be a stag, or worse a doe, would betray and embarrass him. But he couldn't focus too much on that now. The door was opening, and Harry was stepping through.

xxxDHDHxxx

The first thing Harry noticed was the music, of course. _Weird Sisters, nice, _he thought. The second thing Harry noticed was Draco, sitting on a cushion next to the fire, smirking, and looking absolutely radiant.

"Didn't think you would come." Draco drawled, still smirking.

"Why's that?" Harry asked, trying to calm the fluttering in his stomach and chest.

"Because I get to be in your head, and find out all your deep, dark secrets."

"Yeah, and I get to gloat that I'm better at you in one subject. And command you about when casting your Patronus."

"Is that so? We'll see about that then, _Potter. _Patronuses first." He stood up and strode into the middle of the room, turning the music and lighting down, so the main light was coming from the fire.

"Is it necessary to have the room so dark?" Harry asked, confused.

"Why, you scared?" Draco sneered.

"No. But what is the need?"

"Because, Harry, Patronuses are silver shapes, almost translucent. The best way to see them is in the dark. I thought you knew that? I'll turn the lights back up when we're done."

"Alright fine. One thing first though. Kreacher!" Harry called the elf, which appeared in the Room.

"Master Harry called Kreacher Sir?"

"Yes. Could you please fetch me three big bars of chocolate?"

"Of course Master Harry." He disappeared with a _pop_, only to return seconds later with the chocolate.

"Thank you Kreacher. That will be all." Harry granted him his leave.

"Of course Master Harry. Kreacher is proud to serve the defeater of the Dark Lord, and the heir to the most Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter and Black." Kreacher said, with a hint of sarcasm in his gravelly voice.

Harry smirked. "Get out of here!" Kreacher once again disappeared, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

"What's with the chocolate?" Draco asked, a gleam in his eye.

"Calm down, chocaholic. It's for when your energy levels start to drop. The Patronus charm can be quite draining, and the best thing for it is chocolate. Remus taught me that." Harry placed the chocolate on the bookcase, before standing in front of Draco. "Right, let's get started. First of all, think of the happiest and strongest memory you own. The one thing the repels a Dementor and a Lethifold the most is happiness, so once you have that memory, bring it to the front of your mind. Block out all other memories and just keep this one. Once you've done that, try and cast the charm."

Draco closed his eyes for a second or two, a little crease forming in between his eyebrows to show his concentration, before raising his wand and speaking the enchantment. "Expecto Patronum." Nothing. Not even a whisper. He sighed before trying again: "Expecto Patronum!" Again, nothing. He sagged in defeat.

"Don't give up," Harry encouraged, "Just keep trying. I didn't expect you to do it first time, nobody can. Not unless you are a really powerful witch or wizard."

Draco gave a snarky comment back. "Unless you're you, you mean."

Harry shook his head and sighed. "That's not what I meant and you know it. Now try again."

"Expecto Patronum." Draco tried again. Again, nothing. "Eurgh, it's no use!" he raged.

"Draco calm down. Getting worked up like this isn't going to help. Just rest for five, alright? Here, have some chocolate." Harry reached for the chocolate before sitting down next to Draco, who had perched himself on a sofa that had appeared out of nowhere in front of the fire. After Draco took the chocolate, Harry asked tentatively, "Maybe the memory isn't powerful enough?"

"It is." Draco snapped.

"Do you mind me asking what it is then?"

"Yes, I do mind. All I'm going to tell you is that it's personal." The truth was, Draco was somewhat ashamed of his memory, even if it was the most happiest he had. It was of his tenth birthday. His father had been away for some time regarding some sort of business transaction, and Draco's mother had gone with him, leaving Draco alone, with only the house-elves for company. Yes, Draco had had Dobby, but none of his friends were allowed round because his parents weren't there, and he was terribly lonely, missing them more than he ever had. They had been gone for four months now, and Draco was starting to think they had forgotten him. Then, on the morning of his birthday, he had gone downstairs for breakfast to find his mother and father waiting for him in the kitchen. It was the best birthday present he had ever had (and that was saying something). He saw them, and ran up to them, giving them both the best hug he could have. Tears of joy were running down his face. But he had made a mistake. He had let his mask down. His father had told him to always keep it up, even in front of them, and he had failed. His father berated him for it, of course he did. There was less anger in his voice however, whether that was because it was Draco's birthday or because it was the first time his father had seen him in four months, he did not know. But it still didn't take away the fact that Draco felt ashamed of himself for it. The happiest, and worst, day of his life. That was the memory he chose.

"Well you need to focus on it more then. I know it's hard, Draco, especially if the memory is really special, but you have to try." Harry tried to encourage him.

"I know, I know." Draco agreed, considerably calmer now he'd had some chocolate. "What is the memory you use, if you don't mind me asking?"

Harry sighed. He knew that question would come up at some point. "I'll tell you what I told Remus when he was teaching me. I'm not entirely sure whether it was real or whether it was just a dream. But either way, it's the happiest and strongest memory I have. Do you remember the rumours that the Mirror of Erised was in the school, back in first year?"

"Yeah. There were also rumours that it was one of the things guarding the Philosopher's Stone?"

"They're not just rumours. It's true. The Mirror was the last thing guarding it. Before it was guarding it however, it was sitting in the third floor corridor, abandoned. One night, I stumbled across it, and every night after that, until the Mirror was moved, I go and spend many hours there. Do you know what the mirror does?"

I'm not entirely sure on that one. Too many different theories to try and believe just the one."

"Well, across the top of the Mirror are some words. They read, '_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'._ Which when read backwards, reads, _'I show not your face, but your heart's desire'_. It shows what we desire the most. When I looked in that Mirror, take a guess as to what I saw. Bear in mind I was eleven. I'd not long found out the truth of not just myself, but of my parents as well. What do you think I saw?"

Realisation dawned on Draco's face. "You saw your parents didn't you?"

Harry nodded. "Every night after that, I went back, and I sat for hours just staring into that Mirror. We just sat and talked. Then Dumbledore had it moved to protect the Stone. When I saw the Mirror again, I didn't see them, just the Stone in my hand. That's my memory. Talking to them."

Draco nodded. "I'm sorry about what happened to them by the way. I've never said it before, but now feels like the right time to do so."

"Thank you. Anyway, we should continue. Want to try the Patronus again?" Harry asked, standing up.

Draco stood up also, smirking. "Nope. Now is the time to get in your head. I suggest you sit back down though. There is every chance you might fall over, whereas I, the expert that I am, can keep my balance just fine."

Harry sighed in defeat. "Alright fine. But I must tell you, the last time I tried this, I was absolutely shit at it."

"That's because you had Severus teaching you, and at the time, you two hated each other. Now you have me. So _sit_." Draco ordered.

"Yes Sir." Harry said sarcastically, though he did as he was told.

xxxDHDHxxx

Draco watched as Harry sat down. He was looking forward to this. "Now then, I'm going to enter your mind using Legillemens first without any teaching or advice to see how you fair first. Then, I can base what I teach you I what I see now. Agreed? Good. You know what, I might sit down actually." At the utterance of the last word, a plush leather armchair appeared behind Draco and he gracefully sat down. "Now then, Harry. You ready?"

Harry took a moment to compose himself before answering. "Ready."

"Good. Be prepared…" Draco slowly entered Harry's mind, immediately being hit with an onslaught of memories. Their kiss the other week; Harry watching as the light left Voldemort's eyes for good; Ron storming out of a tent in the middle of nowhere; Harry watching as Dumbledore fell to his death in the Astronomy tower… Draco pulled out. He stared at Harry incredulously. "You saw what happened that night?" he asked, referring to the last memory.

Harry nodded. "Yes. I was hiding under the Invisibility Cloak next to the stairs. Dumbledore had frozen me under there just before you turned up."

"So you saw everything?"

"Yes. I saw you disarm him. I saw them arrive, Bellatrix and Greyback. I saw Snape kill him. But most of all, I saw you lower your wand. You didn't want to do any of that did you?" Harry asked softly.

"No. No I didn't. What sane person would? No, I had no choice. I had to fill the place of my father and had to do the task as a punishment to him. If I failed, he would see me tortured and killed. If I succeeded, he would have seen the struggle and pain and suffering I would have to endure. That was what Voldemort's punishment was to my father. For him to watch me suffer. They had to hold me down so that I could be branded. Voldemort was so close to knocking me unconscious and branding me while I slept. And I couldn't say no to what he asked of me after that. I was so scared shitless of him that I just had to do as he said. But trust me, I didn't want any of it."

"I know. I could see it in your eyes. Not only when I confronted you in the bathroom, but when we were brought to the Manor earlier this year. When you saw me, when you looked me in the eye and realised it was me, I could see you pleading with me. Begging me to help you. And you didn't resist when I took your wand from you. I always knew you didn't want any of it. That all you were doing was putting up a brave face."

Draco nodded. "Of course you did. Anyway, that was a pretty abysmal attempt at trying to keep me out Harry."

Harry laughed. "I told you I was shit at it."

"Yes, well, it seems you weren't over-exaggerating. Now then, I want you listen and I want you to listen good. When trying to block someone out, try and imagine something strong and substantial. Like a brick wall, or a Protego shield. If that doesn't work, try imagining pushing it away, like the sea and the waves. If that doesn't work, try imagining you're outrunning it, whether being on a train or on a broom. Three different things to try there. Resistance, fighting back, or just running away. Those are the three ways of shielding your mind. Try and think of one of them, and tell me when you're ready, so we can try again."

Harry paused for a moment, thinking. Then, a slow smile appeared on his face and he nodded, indicating his was ready. Draco wasted no time in penetrating his mind. Harry watching Sirius fall through some sort of veil, before chasing after Bellatrix, realising it was her who killed him; Harry staring in shock at his hand as the words _'I must not tell lies'_ were etched into his hand by the quill he was writing with; watching as Pettigrew murdered Cedric Diggory, being told to '_kill the spare'_ by his master…Again, Draco pulled out, this time, panting a little. "Concentrate Harry, concentrate. Again." Realising in shock that he was to compete in the Triwizard Tournament; confronting Sirius Black only to find out that Black was his godfather; killing Tom Riddle by stabbing his diary with a basilisk fang in the Chamber of Secrets; speaking Parsletongue at duelling club, to the horror of his school mates; getting the Stone out of the Mirror; discovering he was a wizard… "Harry, concentrate!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Harry snapped back. "This isn't easy."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'll admit, all I've seen so far is stuff I already knew. I was expecting to be deep within your personal memories by now. That's a good start, a very good start. Though I must ask, was that a blood quill Umbridge was using on you?"

"Yeah. Her idea of detention. Lines, but just with a hint of brutality and torture."

"I had no idea…"

"What would you have done if you did, eh Draco? You couldn't have done anything. So don't get feeling sorry for yourself."

"I guess so. Did Voldemort really tell Pettigrew to _'kill the spare'_?"

"Yes. Cedric was insignificant to his plan and could have tried to stop him, so he ordered he be killed, rather than just letting him go. He even had the cheek, after he gained his body, to touch Cedric and claim it was '_such a shame'_ because he was such a '_handsome boy'_."

Draco shook his head in disgust. "I hate that bastard."

"How do you think I feel about him? Now come on, again."

"You sure?"

"Yes, come on."

"Fine." Again, Draco entered Harry's mind. Harry sharing his final kiss with Ginny as they broke up; sharing his first kiss with Ginny as they got together in sixth year; kissing Cho as she cried over Cedric… Draco pulled back, smirking. "Never had much luck with the ladies have you Harry?"

"Why do you think that is then? Apart from the fact I was trying to survive every year, I wasn't, and never have been, interested in women. Only reason I dated them was because I felt I had to. I didn't know the social standing of gays in the Wizarding World at that point."

"Say what you will, I won't let you live it down and you know it. Again." Harry seeing his parents in the Mirror of Erised for the first time…Draco felt a bit of resistance so pulled out. "Good. Your defences are working."

Harry shook his head. "That's personal."

"Not to me, and not to anyone who wants information. For now, during training, you better get used to the fact that I can see everything in your head. Just be glad it's me you're partnered with this year and not someone else."

"Oh yeah, because that me feel loads better."

"Why, what do you think I'm going to do, blackmail you with what I see? Don't be so stupid Harry. What I see will stay a secret, I promise you." Draco said most sincerely. "Again?"

Harry nodded, and Draco wasted no time delving into the Gryffindor's mind again. Harry being locked into a cupboard under the stairs for setting a snake free in the local zoo; Harry, sitting alone in the same cupboard a couple of months before, starving after being denied food for three days; being ordered to make breakfast, and then being told off for burning himself; Harry staring at himself in the bathroom mirror, counting the fresh bruises and trying to work out how to hide them from the people at school…

"NO!" Harry shouted, forcing Draco out of his mind and nearly collapsing, panting heavily, eyes closed.

Draco was also panting, but no from over-exertion like Harry. He was in shock. "What the…what the fuck was that?"

Harry looked up at the other boy, green eyes meeting grey. "Which bit?"

"All of it."

"The first one was on my cousin's birthday. We'd gone to the zoo, and started speaking to a snake that was there. Dudley, that's my cousin's name, barged me out of the way, and the next thing I knew, the glass to the exhibit had gone, Dudley has fallen in, and the snake had escaped. Then the glass reappeared, trapping Dudley inside. My Uncle Vernon knew I had done it, even if I didn't know how at the time, so he locked me in my room, which at the time was the cupboard under the stairs."

"So you did really live in a cupboard under the stairs? I thought that was just another rumour?"

"No, it's true. My Hogwarts letter was addressed to Mr. H. Potter at the Cupboard Under the Stairs. The second memory was a regular occurrence. If I did something Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia felt was either not up to scratch of not what they asked, even if it was, they would lock in the cupboard for at least a week with no food, just water. Third memory, again, a regular occurrence. They treated me like a slave, making me do all the chores. Cooking, cleaning, ironing. When I reached eight, they started making me do more manual labour. That's where the last memory comes from. I remember, it was March 1989. Uncle Vernon had told me to paint the fence outside in the garden, after replacing all the panels. I did it, no problem, but I took too long apparently. Uncle Vernon gave me fifteen whippings with his belt. Not the only time either. I was either beaten, burnt, hit, or starved. Reason? I was a freak. My parents were drunks who died in a car crash. I was a freak because I was different, just like them. In truth, they were frightened of me. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia anyway. And she resented me. Said that I reminded her too much of mum. Bit like Snape."

"And you used to sit and take it? Why didn't you fight back?"

"Come on Draco, you know what I looked like when I started this place. Do you really think I would have had a chance if I did try and fight back? No."

"Did they not know who are?"

"They knew I was a wizard, that's all. And when they did find out, they couldn't give a toss anyway."

"They sound vile."

"They are. Dudley's apologised for everything now though, and we're getting on much better. My Aunt and Uncle though, I haven't seen them since last year. Met up with Dudley a couple in the holidays, explained everything to him, but we never spoke about them. Like I said, me and him are almost like friends now. All muggles aren't like them though. I can assure you."

"Oh I know. I know they're not. I've met a couple before. Long story," he dismissed before Harry could ask, "This Dudley sounds a bit like me. Misguided."

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that. That's one of the reasons I refused your hand in first year. Because you reminded me of him. Of a bully."

"Sorry." They lapsed into comfortable silence before Draco spoke again. "Come on, it's almost time for curfew. We need to get back before Filch catches us."

Both boys stood. They made their way to the common room, chatting about mindless trivia, mainly Quidditch. They weren't sure where they stood with each other right now, but one thing was for sure: during the course of the night, even if the conversations had been short, they had both gained a better understanding of each other.

**A/N: A longer chapter than usual, hope you don't mind. I haven't forgotten about the other characters, don't worry. They shall be appearing in the next chapter. **

**Same as before…;)**

**xxxxx**


	8. Full Formations

Smells Like Teen Spirit

"If I could have everyone's attention please?" Professor McGonagall asked, standing up at the front of the Great Hall. "I have an announcement to make. Miss Granger, Mr Black, the prefects, and the staff have decided that there will be a Halloween fancy dress party on the 31st. Luckily for you, it is a Saturday, so no lessons on that day or the day after. The party will start at 7pm, continuing through until midnight. If you attend, you are required to come in fancy dress. To make it easier, we have agreed that characters from both the Wizarding and the Muggle World will be allowed. This night is to allow you all to have some fun. Any hatred or rivalries are to be put to the side for the night.

"Also, with regards to Christmas, we have also agreed on something you might find exciting. There is going to be a Yule Ball, similar to that during the Triwizard Tournament four years ago, which I am sure half of you remember. Like the Yule Ball of that time, this one will require you to dance, but the evening will be much more light-hearted than usual. Also, like the previous Ball, you are all required to dress up, girls in dresses, boys in either formal robes or muggle tuxedos. During December and January, the students and heads of Beuaxbatons and Durmstrang have kindly agreed to join us, here at the castle. During term, they will be in your classes. As well as those students, ex-students from all three schools, who were present at the schools during the last tournament, have been invited to join us, including ex-Champions, Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum." Excited whispers ricocheted around the Hall, the students discussing the not just the Ball, but the prospect of having an international Quidditch star, and a heroine of the Battle, at their school. "Yes, yes, very exciting, very exciting. However, just because they will be here, and just because those still in school will be joining you in your classes, does not mean that you have permission to let your concentration in your classes drop, especially those of you who have exams this year. But enough of that. First things first, is the Halloween party. I suggest you all start working out to wear, what with us having just three weeks left until Halloween. I would be grateful if you could pass on the information to those students who are not here. That is all." Professor McGonagall sat back down, as the level of chatter within the Hall began to rise.

Ron turned to his girlfriend, "You kept that quiet."

Hermione smiled. "I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"Yeah, but you still could've told me what was going on. I am your boyfriend after all." Ron added, a bit put out.

"Oh Ron, please don't get upset with me. We agreed not to tell anyone. You know I would have said something if I could. Tell you wha, to make it up to you, I'll let you choose what we go as. How's that?"

"Really?" Ron's eyes lit up mischievously.

Hermione inwardly sighed, immediately regretting her decision. "Yes." 

"Wicked. I have an idea already. What you going as Harry?" He turned to his friend, who seemed spaced out.

"Harry?" Hermione asked concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Hmm? What? Sorry. Just thinking is all."

"Mind if I ask about what?" Hermione asked, laying a hand on his arm.

"It's nothing Hermione, really. What did you ask Ron?"

"I asked you what you were coming as?"

"I don't know, I might just let Draco decide."

"Is that wise mate? You don't know what he'll make you dress up as…" Ron started.

"I trust him Ron. That's enough for me." Harry said a tone of finality in his voice. When the conversation died, Harry retreated back into his thoughts.

xxxDHDHxxx

As Professor McGonagall sat down, the Hall erupted into talk, but Draco wasn't listening. Instead he was thinking. 31st October had some sort of recognition to him, though he didn't know what, at with the way Harry's face changed when the date was mentioned, it did to him too. But what was the significance?

"Draco!" A shout to his right brought him out of his musings.

"What?" he snapped.

"All right, don't get all shirty with me. I only asked you what you were thinking of going as to the party." Blaise asked.

"You aren't seriously thinking of going to it are you? The Yule Ball I can understand, something like that requires upper-class, refined people like us to attend and put everyone else to shame. But the party? Do you not think it's a bit childish?" Draco questioned, astonished.

"Come off it Draco, you can hardly go spouting on about upper-class refinery anymore can you? None of us can. We lost that right when You-Know-Who returned…"

"His name is Voldemort Zabini, use it. He can hardly kill you now can he?" Draco interrupted, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Seriously, Draco, what is wrong with you today? Anyway, like I said, we lost our right to remain as uptight purebloods years ago. Yes, it gives us a chance to dress up and show that Slytherin are still the best house when it comes to formal events such as these. But we can hardly brag. Don't you remember the last Yule Ball? Hermione put all the other girls in our school and in Beuaxbatons to shame!"

"Hey!" Pansy, Millie, Astoria and Daphne all shouted at him.

Blaise put his hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry girls, but you've got to agree with me. She was the best looking and best dressed girl of the night." They reluctantly nodded in agreement and Blaise smirked, turning his attentions back to Draco. "Besides, why can't I go to the party?"

"Because it is unrefined and childish Blaise, that is why."

"For goodness sakes Draco lighten up! It's a bit of fun! You've got to come, unless you want us to all start calling you a grumpy old fart." Millie warned, Greg nodding at her side.

Draco looked at all his friends. They were all staring at him in such a way that it seemed as though they were pleading with him to go. "No."

"Draco! Please?"

"I said no, Millie."

Pansy turned to her friend. "I'll handle this," she whispered in her friend's ear. She leaned toward Draco and put her best innocent look on. "Draco, honey, why won't you come? You must, really, seeing as how it was partly your idea anyway. Besides, you are Head Boy. That kind of makes it necessary for you to go. Please, Draco. It will make my day if you do. And you don't want to see me heartbroken, do you?" she pleaded.

Draco turned to her. She was giving her best puppy dog impression, and she had stuck her bottom lip out in such a way that she looked adorable, a look she knew Draco couldn't resist. He sighed. "Alright fine. I will go. But I will turn up when I want, and I will leave when I want, understood?"

Pansy pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you Draco, thank you. I knew you'd give in eventually."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he mumbled, nevertheless returning the hug.

xxxDHDHxxx

"Good morning class." Professor Elliott greeted her students the next Monday. Today, she wore a long black skirt, a black sleeveless top, and a black cardigan, with black heeled boots to match. Her hair was tied up in a bun at the back of her head.

"Good morning Professor Elliott," the class replied in unison.

"Now, before we begin, I have a little announcement to make. Professor McGonagall has kindly agreed to allow me to take you all out on a day trip." Excited murmurs began, only to at once be silenced with a simple look. "Unfortunately, you'll have to wait until July, but never mind that now. The trip is to the Ministry, and before you all start to moan, it is to take part in an Auror training day. The Minister himself has allowed me to take you all along to the day where, in the morning you will receive a lecture on the process of becoming an Auror, and what the job will entail should you decide to take that path and succeed. The afternoon shall be an assault course. Normally, budding Aurors are split into groups for this, but we will be allowed to remain as a class. You will have to work together to make your way through. During this day, the Ministry is always shut down so that the course can run around the whole of the building. You will be tested on everything you have learnt since you started learning Defence, back in your fist year, as well as stuff you haven't learnt, to see how you cope. The course will be designed by qualified Aurors themselves, and at some stage during the course, you will partake in at least one duel against current and ex Aurors. I myself will be one of them, so you will get to see exactly what I did when I was an Auror. I can assure you, when I did the training I thoroughly enjoyed it, and I don't think there is a single person who has come out of their and said that it was a waste of time and they didn't enjoy it. So, do you think you'll want to do it?" A series of confirmations followed her question. "Excellent. I don't need a definitive answer until the last day of term however, so you have until then to decide. If you all agree, then I will give you further details after we come back to lesson from Christmas. Now enough of that, you all know what you're doing. Let's continue, shall we?"

With that dismissal, the class immediately stood up and began trying to cast their Patronus. Try as they might, nothing happened, until right at the end. Blaise, who had been practicing whenever he could, managed to cast his first ever corporeal patronus, much to the congratulations of Hermione and Professor Elliott.

"Well done Blaise, well done! See here class, Blaise has managed to cast his Patronus. And what an apt one it is too. The hawk is dark, mysterious, and calculating. Very apt indeed. Ten points to Slytherin. Well done Blaise. Class dismissed." The class took their cue and left, congratulating Blaise on his achievement as they went. Eventually, only Draco was left. "Hurry up Draco, or you'll miss your lunch hour."

"Professor, I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Draco began.

"Of course you can Draco. What is it you'd like to know?" she asked, leaning against her desk smiling, her arms holding her up.

"I was in the library last week, and I found a book written by Rick Elliott. I wondered if he had anything to do with you." Draco asked, deciding to just get straight to the point.

"Ah, yes. Was it called _The Life of An Auror_ by any chance?"

"I think it was, yes."

"That would be the book my father wrote then. He spent fifty years as an Auror, before retiring in 1980, aged 68. He survived many things, including losing a leg to a badly aimed Reducto. He wrote and released the book within a year of retirement. Unfortunately, a week after his book was published and released, he suffered a cardiac arrest and passed away. His death affected me and my mother greatly, especially as I was only thirteen at the time. But his book, and the stories that he used to tell me of his times as an Auror made me want to become one too, to follow in his footsteps. I met my husband at the ministry actually. He was training to be an Auror too. But yes, that book is written by my father, and a very good read if I do say so myself."

"I see. Pardon me for sounding as if I am intruding, but you say that you are married, yet you still have the same name as your father?" Draco asked politely.

"Yes. We, that is to say, my husband and I, are not very big traditionalists, and the thought of going the process of changing my name seemed pointless, so it remained the same. You'll actually get to meet my husband if we go to the training day. He's the Head Auror. Is there anything else you wanted to know Draco?"

"No ma'am." Draco shook his head.

"Then would you mind if I asked you something? I hope you'll pardon me for intruding this time, but I can't fail to notice the spark between you and Harry. There is something going on between the two of you is there?" Professor Elliott enquired, a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, no ma'am there is not. Nothing is happening between the two of us, I can assure you. Although there are, feelings, between us. We have both decided not to act on them however." Draco quickly dismissed, feeling somewhat guilty that the only reason nothing was happening was because of him.

"Oh I see. I apologise so being so forward. It's just that the two of you seem very cosy."

"We are just good friends." Draco confirmed with a small smile.

"Of course you are. Thought if something does begin between you, I want to be the first to know, promise?" she asked cheekily.

Draco chuckled. "Of course ma'am. Would please keep our conversation about that a secret though?"

"Yes, I will. In return, would you please keep quiet about what I told you? Though if anybody asks, don't deny anything, just tell them what you know, discretion as and when needed of course."

"Your wish is my command." Draco stated charmingly, adding in a mock bow for effect, to which he received a laugh. "Good day to you Professor."

"Good day to you Draco, you cheeky bugger."

xxxDHDHxxx

Later that day, Harry was sitting in the common room by the fire, enjoying the peace, when a body sat down beside him.

"What do you want Draco?" he asked tiredly.

"I was just wondering what you were going to the Halloween party as?"

"I don't know whether I'm going or not yet." Harry admitted.

"What?" Draco asked astonished. "You don't know whether you are going or not? I think you will find that you are Harry. If my friends can convince me to go, then I can convince you to go."

"I just, I want a quiet year at Hogwarts this year Draco." Harry said shyly.

"And you think going to a Halloween party constitutes to you not having a quiet year? That is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard. Yes, I can understand you wanting to have a quiet year, but you also deserve a bit of fun, yes? Yes. So I will ask you again. What are you going as to the party?"

"Fine, I'll go. But I have no idea as what."

"Good. Because I have an idea for the both of us and you are going to love it!" Draco exclaimed excitedly.

"Why do I have a sudden sense of dread fill me when you say that?" Harry commented sarcastically.

"Oh Harry have a little bit of faith, come on." With that, Draco grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him, protesting, up to their room. Once there, Draco sat Harry down on his bed, demanded he stayed where he was, before rummaging through his trunk, clearly looking for something.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Harry enquired, dodging a flying shirt in the process.

"I'm after…where is it?... I need to find it…where is it?…ha! Got it!" Draco shouted triumphantly, waving a sketch book high in the air. He stood up gracefully and made his way over to Harry, perching himself on the bed next to him. "I wasn't originally thinking of going, but like I said to you, Pansy managed to convince me to go. Anyway, even though I wasn't planning on going, I was planning that you were. I had an idea for you as soon as it was agreed between us and the staff that there would be party. Really, you have to be what I've decided, as the similarities between you and your character are scarily close. I've decided that you will be…" he opened up the sketch pad and showed Harry the drawing, "Godric Gryffindor." Draco seemed very proud of himself, and when Harry looked at the drawing, he could see why. There, in the centre, was a lifelike drawing of him dressed in red and gold robes. On his left, in a scabbard, was the sword of Godric Gryffindor; his left hand resting on it. His lips had two little spikes in, rather that rings, as did his eyebrow; his ear was bare apart from one gold ring in his lobe.

"Draco this is amazing. I didn't know you were such a good drawer." Harry shook his head in astonishment to emphasise his point.

Draco looked embarrassed. "Please, I am not that good."

"Yes you are! Look at this. That drawing of me is so lifelike, I first thought I was looking in a mirror!"

"Well, thank you. I'm glad you like it. Does that mean you will dress up as him?" Draco asked hopeful.

"If I must." Harry admitted in defeat. "What are you going to go as then?"

"Salazar Slytherin, of course." Draco said, matter of fact, whilst putting the sketch pad back away.

"Of course. How long have we got left until Halloween?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Well, it's the 12th today, so nineteen days. Why?" Draco turned back to Harry, casting a charm so all his things would neatly place themselves back in his trunk.

"Just wondered." Harry replied, his face downcast.

Draco noticed the other boy's change in mood and approached him cautiously. "Harry?" Draco sat down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Harry are you ok?"

"I'm fine Draco." Harry lied.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked concerned. He'd seen this look on Harry's face before, back in sixth year, after the death of his godfather. Back then, Harry had seemed cut off from everyone, even Granger and Weasley. Not forgetting that Harry had cast the spell that cut Draco open. All Draco knew was that when Harry looked like this, there was something definitely wrong. "You would tell me if there was, wouldn't you?"

"Yes. Like I said Draco, I'm fine. I promise." Harry lent into Draco however, despite pretending he was fine, and enjoyed the warmth while he could. Draco didn't pull away. Both boys stayed like that for a while, before reluctantly pulling apart to go to sleep.

xxxDHDHxxx

Wednesday afternoon found the eighth years back in DADA. There was an excited buzz in the air as the students discussed the Halloween party amongst themselves: what were they going to wear, was the Hall going to be as decorated as before? Professor Elliot stepped out of her office and stood at the front of the class, waiting for the noise to quieten down. It didn't take long.

"Good afternoon class. I understand that you are excited about the party, and I don't blame you, but there is a time and place to discuss it, and the classroom is not one of them. Seamus empty your mouth please. If I catch you chewing in my lesson again, there will be points lost and a detention for you. Now, you all know what you're doing, so there is nothing left for me to say but to let you continue, unless there are any questions? Yes Pavarti?"

"Professor, I was just wondering, once we've cast our Patronuses, and they all have forms, how will we know whether they work or not? Don't we need a Dementor or a Lethifold for that?"

"Good question. Once you have all managed to form a corporeal Patronus, then I will get a boggart for you to practice on. Any other questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good. You may begin. Blaise, can I have a quick word?" She stepped away from the main class towards her office as the students started getting into their pairs once again. The dark-skinned boy made his way over to the Professor.

"Yes Professor, how can I help you?" Blaise asked politely.

"I would just like to again congratulate you on perfecting your Patronus. But just because you have, does not mean you can slack off. You may have cast it on Monday, but I bet you anything when you try again, it won't come. Perfection takes practice Blaise, remember that. I want you to keep practicing until you manage to conjure the hawk every time, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Off you go. Harry, a quick word?" Blaise stepped back into the group as Harry pulled away, both nodding at each other as they passed.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked brightly.

"Harry, I can't help but notice that the first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor versus Slytherin nonetheless, is on the 24th, and that you haven't held any training sessions, let alone try-outs. Blaise and the Slytherin team, Draco included, have been practicing at least once a week. As Head of Gryffindor, I must express my concern."

Harry sighed. "I know Professor. I haven't held try-outs because I'm keeping my team the same. As for practice, we haven't had the chance. There has always been something stopping us. But I promise, we are going to put at least an hour a day in this week and next week."

"Good. This House is starting to gain a bit of a reputation. And as it not only your last year, but Ginny's, Dean's, and Ron's too, I would've thought you'd want to keep the cup for one more year, yes? Exactly. And I want Gryffindor to win too. We cannot let anybody else steal that cup from us do you understand? Especially Slytherin."

"I know Professor. Gryffindor will win, we always do."

"You better make sure of it Harry, or there will be Hell to pay." She joked. "Now go back to the group, go on."

"Yes Professor." Harry made his way back to Draco to continue practicing, but not before informing Ron and Dean about the Quidditch practice that night. Because Professor Elliott was right. They couldn't leave Hogwarts without ending their seamless reign as winners as winners again. Quidditch was important, no matter what Hermione said. And besides, he would be against Draco. Harry hadn't played Quidditch for over a year, and he and Draco had a bet going on as to who would win. Harry couldn't lose. There was no way he could lose. No way.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter, despite the completely different scenes and jumping to different times. The Quidditch match will be next chapter, though I don't know when it will be uploaded. Depends how easy/difficult it is to write it. Oh well. Reviews please! :)**

**xxxxx**


	9. Golden Balls and Bouncing Boys

Smells Like Teen Spirit

**A/N: The writing for this chapter had been quite sporadic. Also, the Quidditch scene took a bit of time to write as I've never wrote something like that before. So if it seems a bit iffy, I apologise.**

**Thank you to two of my friends for lending me their names to combine to make a new character. :)**

The stands surrounding the Quidditch pitch were packed as Bethany Golder, Ravenclaw's brainiest 6th year, started the game.

"Hello Hogwarts, and welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season. Today's game is between Gryffindor and Slytherin, so without further ado, lets welcome out the teams. For Gryffindor, we have: Potter, Weasley, Thomas, Robins, Peakes, Coote, and Weasley! And for Slytherin, we have Zabini, Greengrass, Nott, Jugson, Gibbon, Dolohov and Malfoy!" Cheers erupted around the stadium as the teams walked out, shouldering their brooms. Harry, Ron and Draco all looked as though they were going to burst out of their robes; they had put on that much muscle over the holidays. Madame Hooch stood in the centre of the pitch, hands on her hips. The teams approached.

"Now I want a nice clean game. No funny business." She gave the Slytherins an especially hard stare. "Captains, step forward and shake hands." Harry and Blaise both stepped forward proudly to shake hands.

"Good luck Blaise. I know Slytherin are going to need it." Harry said jokingly.

"Actually Harry, I think you'll find that it is Gryffindor need the luck, with how much we've practiced." Blaise retorted.

"We'll see about that. Prepare to lose Zabini."

"Same for you Potter." 

They stepped away back to their teams as Madame Hooch released the bludgers and the snitch.

"Keepers, into position." Ron and Dolohov flew to their respective goals. "Seekers, in the air." Harry and Draco both rose. "Beaters in the air." Peakes and Coote both rose, as did Jugson and Gibbon. "Chasers into the air" Ginny, Dean and Demelza kicked off from the ground, closely followed by Blaise, Daphne and Theo. Madame Hooch hovered just underneath them, Quaffle in hand. "When I blow my whistle and release the Quaffle, the game will begin. Remember, no funny business. Three, two, one!" She blew her whistle.

"And they're off. Immediately, it's Zabini with the quaffle, heading straight for the goal it seems. He dodges Weasley, he dodges Robins, he…ooh, Thomas snags it! He passes it to Weasley, who sprints down the pitch. Go on girl! She dodges Nott, dodges Zabini, Greengrass is close on her tail but she's not going to get there! Weasley shoots, she scores! Ten points to Gryffindor! Dolohov has the Quaffle and passes it to Nott. Nott's off down the pitch, swerves passed a nicely hit bludger from Coote, round Robins, through Thomas and Weasley. He shoots…I don't believe it! The Quaffle gets knocked off course by a bludger! Has that ever happened before? I don't think it has. Oh well, there's a first for everything I guess. Weasley and Zabini are in hot pursuit for the Quaffle, but it's Weasley who takes it first. She rockets up to the game, Zabini's on her tail. She throws it to Robins, who flies away towards the goals. Dodge Nott, dodge Jugson, dodge Gibbon, passes it to Thomas, but it's intercepted by Greengrass, who just appeared out of nowhere! Greengrass is off down the pitch. She swerves passed all the obstacles. Just Weasley standing between her and a goal, Zabini and Nott right behind her. She shoots, but Weasley saves it again as Gryffindor start up the legendary 'Weasley is Our King!' Weasley throws the Quaffle back into the game, but it's Zabini who catches it. He hovers by the goal. He shoots, no! He passes it to Nott who shoots, and Weasley just can't get there quick enough. Ten points to Slytherin. The quaffle's back in play, but's what's this? It seems that Potter and Malfoy have spotted the snitch! They're in hot pursuit!" Indeed they were. Harry had seen the snitch first, and had flown in chase for it. A second later, Draco had followed, and now both boys were flying, side by side, after the snitch. It seemed that Madame Hooch had given them a quicker snitch then usual however, as it was hard to keep up. But the lower they lay on their brooms, the quicker they went, and soon, both their hands were outstretched for it. When it seemed that Draco might just make it, a bludger flew straight in front of them, forcing them to swerve, and causing them to lose sight of the snitch. There was a loud groan from the crowd, but Draco wasn't interested; he was more interested in finding out whether Harry was ok. The bludger had been closer to him after all.

He flew over to Harry. "Harry, are you alright? It didn't hit you did it?" Draco asked concerned, shouting over the noise of the crowd.

"I'm fine Draco. Don't worry. It didn't hit me." Harry reassured him. "Now get back to circling, we need to find that snitch." Draco did as he was told.

"Such a shame that, neither of the seekers catching the snitch. But never mind. Back to the game and Robins has just scored another! Gryffindor now lead Slytherin 20 to 10. Zabini has the Quaffle and he's gone shooting down the pitch. What's this? Zabini has tactics! Zabini in front, Greengrass on his left flank, Nott on his right. Jugson to Greengrass' left, Gibbon to Nott's right. Formation tactics there! Zabini passes back to Nott, who throws the Quaffle across to Greengrass. I like this! The boys have surrounded her, making it impossible for the chasers of the other team to get to her. She shoots, she scores! She's levelled out the scores, making it 20 all!" The game continued in this manner for another hour and half. The score was 110 each by the time Draco caught sight of the snitch again. There it was, hovering in front of him, patronising him. He reached out to grab it, but it flew upwards out of his way. He urged his broom upwards following it, only knowing that Harry was right behind him when he heard the Ravenclaw girl announce it. Higher they flew, side by side. Higher, and higher. Up into the clouds.

"Take it Draco!" Harry shouted. "I've always beat you in Quidditch games when I've played you! It's about time you won!"

"No way Potter! If I'm going to win, which I will, it will be fair and square! Because then, I can boast about it truthfully to your face!" Draco retorted, slipping back into their Potter/Malfoy regime.

"Fuck you Malfoy! Fine, you want to win it properly, you're on!" Harry leant forward on his broom, pulling in front of Draco slightly, which the latter was having none of. He also leaned forward on his broom. The boys followed the snitch like a bird after its prey, never taking their eyes off it. Suddenly, the snitch took a nose dive towards the ground, disappearing back through the clouds. The boys followed, not wanting to lose sight of it. They rocketed towards the ground, before veering off right after the little golden ball. The snitch went left, right, through the chasers, under the stands, over the stands, through the teachers, through the crowd, back under the stands, left again, right again, through the hoops. The snitch flew along the ground and seemed to slow. Draco and Harry both reached out for it, and Harry snagged it, but only just. The uproar from the crowd was deafening.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins 260 points to 110! Though not for an excellent trying performance from Slytherin, so congratulations to them as well." Bethany Golder announced, as the cheer from the crowd got louder. Even the Slytherins were applauding.

Madame Hooch called both teams down to the ground, collected in the balls, and made Harry and Blaise shake hands again.

"I suppose congratulations are in order Harry." Blaise said defeated, though not letting any dent in his pride show through.

"I should think so too. I did warn you though Blaise. Gryffindor always win. You should know that by now."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Congratulations. Now go on, fuck off back to your team. They're waiting to get to you." Blaise released Harry's hand and stepped back towards his team, smirking. Harry smiled back, before turning back to the Gryffindor team, which seemed to have quadrupled in size, and got engulfed in a massive hug. Together, arms around one another, they made their way back towards the changing rooms. The girls jumped in the one set of showers whilst the lads jumped in the other. Harry didn't though. He just stepped into his office and basked in the feeling of winning at Quidditch against Draco again.

xxxDHDHxxx

Half hour later, Draco was heading back towards the school on his own (all the others had left on their own) when he heard his name being called. He turned to find Professor Elliott heading his way.

"Good afternoon Draco. That was some excellent flying on your part I must say. Commiserations about not winning though."

"Thank you Professor. Of course though, being Head of House for Gryffindor, you were rooting for them. And it shows."

The Professor glanced down at her attire and chuckled. "Yes. As if the red and gold dress didn't give it away. Now, I happened to notice that most of the Gryffindor team left a while ago, but Harry is still in the changing rooms. Would you please go and fetch him?"

"Why me Professor?" Draco asked dubiously.

"Because, Draco, I'm a woman, and you are a boy. Harry is a boy. Being a changing rooms, and what with Harry being on his own, I think he would probably prefer it if you were to walk in on him rather than me, don't you think? Besides, what I want him for concerns the both of you."

"Of course Professor." Draco added a nod to reinforce his words, before making his way to the changing rooms. As he entered, Harry was standing in front of the lockers, his back turned towards the door, wearing just a pair of low cut black jeans. A tattoo on Harry's back caught Draco's eye, but before he could ask any more, Harry pulled a black t-shirt over his head, covering it. He turned round to face the Slytherin just as the latter slipped his mask back on, covering his features. The Gryffindor started.

"Draco! You startled me. I didn't know you were there. I'm surprised you're not up at the castle."

"I was going up but then Professor Elliott stopped me. She wants to show us something apparently, and I had to come and get you to preserve your modesty. Rather me walking in on you wearing your birthday suit then her, yes?"

"What does she have to show us, do you know?" Harry asked, curious.

"No, she just said to fetch you. Well done on winning by the way. I won't let you win next time though."

Harry laughed. "We'll see about that. Come on." Harry led the way back out of the changing rooms, locking up behind Draco as he left. The boys walked in silence back up to where Professor Elliott was standing waiting for them.

"Thank you Draco. Afternoon Harry. Well done. You certainly put the effort in with your team."

Harry smiled gratefully. "Thank you Professor. Draco said you had something to show us?"

"Yes, but it, or more importantly they, are in the Headmistress' office. If you would follow me…" she started up towards the castle, leaving Harry and Draco to run after her to keep up.

"Sorry Professor for my forwardness on a matter you clearly wish to keep quiet, but you said '_they_'?" Draco questioned.

"Yes Draco, I did. All shall be revealed in due course. Just keep up." The tone in what she said clearly stated that nothing more should be said and that they should just wait and see. Harry turned to Draco with a questioning look.

"Yes Harry? What is it?"

"How do you do that? How do you have such a way with words? I've never quite understood that?" Harry asked immediately, as if he'd been dying to ask for a while now.

"My father taught me many things, and many of them were of no use. A few were. The 'Malfoy Mask' for example. He also taught me to have a good enough grasp of the English language so that anything from making idle small talk to having a serious debate about finances comes easy. A good grasp of the language one is speaking exerts authority. That is why I have such a way with words." Draco finished. Professor Elliott was smiling at his answer, although neither of the boys could actually see.

"I see. I'm pretty good when it comes to English if I'm writing it down, but when it comes talking and making up on the spot, I'm not very, what's the word?" Harry answered, gesturing with his hands to emphasise his emptiness for a word.

"Articulate?" Draco provided.

"Yes! That's it, articulate. See, that proves my point. It used to annoy Hermione to no end when we first met. Being raised by muggles who couldn't give a shit for you meant that nearly all the words I learnt were from conversations I'd overheard, or books I'd read. I spent a lot of time writing when I was younger, just mindless stuff so as to practice using the words, hence being able to use them in essays and letters, stuff like that. But I never had much of a chance to use the words, so when it came to speaking in first year, I was very clumsy and nervous. But, with patience and practice, Hermione and Ron helped me. Still struggle at times though."

"I noticed." Draco commented. Nothing else was said. When they reached the spiral staircase, no password was needed. Professor McGonagall had changed the wards so that the gargoyle stepped aside to the magical signature of a teacher or student only. Passwords could be stolen, learnt and used. A magical signature couldn't. A bit like fingerprinting in the muggle world, that's what Harry compared it to. They ascended the staircase as it started to move, Professor Elliott behind the boys. When it stopped, she spoke to them.

"Go through. This is for you after all." A small smile graced her lips as she spoke. Harry and Draco looked at each other and nodded, before Harry pushed open the door.

xxxDHDHxxx

As soon as he did, a loud squeal was heard, along with thundering footsteps. "'Arry!" Teddy came running over as fast as his little legs could carry him, his feature immediately changing to match Harry's, scar and everything. Harry scooped the infant into his arms and held him close, a big grin on his face. Draco stepped in and greeted his Aunt.

"Aunt Andie." He kissed her once on each cheek before giving her a hug. She may have been classed as a blood traitor for marrying Ted, but when Draco was small, his mother used to take him to see her, and out of Bellatrix and Andromeda, he loved the latter the most. After the trials, and his parent's deaths, Draco had seen a lot more of his Aunt, and his cousin, and had grown quite an affection to them over that time. He knew about Harry being Teddy's godfather of course, what with seeing him a couple of times over the holidays. What he didn't know was how strong the bond between godfather and godson was. The look of adoration and fondness in Harry's eyes, and the look of pure elation across Teddy's face was obvious and telling. Even though the infant was just six months old, he clearly had quite an attachment to Harry. Draco smiled and sneaked up behind Teddy, finger to his lips indicating for Harry to remain quite. The infant had his head buried in Harry's shoulder when Draco reached him. "What about me?" he asked softly.

Teddy spun around in Harry's arms. His grin seemed to get bigger as he saw his favourite cousin and playmate, his little arms stretching out to reach him. Draco scooped the child up into his own arms, and like Harry, held him tightly, eyes closed.

It was at this point that Professor Elliott spoke up again. "I know of the affection you two have of Teddy and Andromeda, so I decided, with express permission from Professor McGonagall of course, to invite them to the Quidditch game, and to stay for afters as well. I know how much you both miss your families, even if you won't admit to it, so I've given you the next best thing. You may stay as long as you like. I'll give you some time alone." She finished, before leaving them alone. Harry approached Andromeda and gave her a big hug.

"Good to see you Andromeda."

"And you Harry, and you. My word, when you last came to visit and told us you were going to have a makeover, I wasn't expecting one so, drastic. You're like a completely different person!" Andromeda chuckled.

"I feel like a different person." Harry agreed.

"Good, good. And you!" She pointed an accusing finger at Draco. "Why have you not replied to my letters young man? I said to you before you left, make sure you write, and you promised me you would. Why have I not had a single one yet?"

Draco hung his head. "Sorry Aunt Andie. I've been busy with school and I haven't had the time. I wanted to, but school work has kept getting the better of me."

Harry nodded in agreement. "It's true Andie. We've had absolutely loads to do, it's been impossible for any of us to write."

Andromeda turned to the Gryffindor. "Well you've managed it."

"Yes, but, Harry does less academic lessons then I do. His are more practical than mine. Arithmancy and Ancient Runes take forever." Draco interrupted.

Andromeda sighed in defeat. "Yes, well, I understand that. Your mother would be proud of you for taking such an interest in your work Draco, as I am, but you deserve a break once in a while. And in that break you could write to me."

"I'm sorry." Draco said quietly.

Andromeda held out her arms. "Come here you silly boy." Draco accepted her hug willingly, before pulling back as she spoke again. "Now, tell me all about this year so far…"

xxxDHDHxxx

They spent a good few hours in McGonagall's office, talking and playing with Teddy before Andromeda said it was time her and Teddy left. They all said their goodbyes and the boys left for the common room, meeting Luna on the way there. As she was going to see Neville, they all went together. Just as they entered the common room, Hermione ran over to them, worry etched all over her face.

"Hello Luna, here to see Neville?" The blonde girl nodded before drifting off to Neville's dorm. The brunette automatically turned her attentions to the boys. "And where have you two been? You've been gone ages!" She demanded, hands on her hips.

"Jesus Christ Granger, calm down." Draco shook his head as he made his way to the sofa, the other two following him. "We were with my Aunt Andie and Teddy if you must know."

"Andromeda and Teddy were here?" She asked, placing herself between Draco and Harry.

Harry nodded. "Yep. Professor Elliott invited them here. Said that she thought we would like some time with our family."

"Aaawww, that's really sweet of her." She said half-heartedly. Draco turned towards her, recognising that something was wrong.

"You ok Granger?" No response. "Granger?" Again, nothing. He stole a look at Harry, who was starting to look worried. Slowly, Draco reached out and took her chin, turning her head slightly to look at him. "Hermione?"

The use of her name seemed to pull her out of her daze. "I'm worried. I haven't seen Ron since the Quidditch match. I've searched the whole castle, and I can't find him."

"I know where he is." Luna stated in her dreamy voice as her and Neville descended the stairs hand in hand. "At least, I've got a rough idea as to where he is. I saw him as I was making my way to Ravenclaw after the game. I didn't even have to ask if something was wrong, the amount of Nargles and Wrackspurts around his head confirmed it for me. He asked me if I knew where the Grey Lady was likely to be, and then if I knew where the Bloody Baron spent his time. I told him and he ran off before I could ask why he wanted to know. He's a strange boy Ronald is. But Wrackspurts do that to you I suppose, make you strange." Just as she finished explained, as if summoned, Ron walked in through the portrait. Within three seconds he found himself with his arms full of Hermione.

"Ooof. Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I have been worried sick about you. Doing a disappearing act on me. Never do that again. Anyway, why were you talking to the Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron?" She questioned him.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now stop worrying." He pressed his lips to hers.

Draco stood and turned to Harry. "Excuse me while I retire to bed. I do not wish to be in the same room as sickly, loved up snogging couples."

Harry nodded. "I'll come with you. Don't particularly want to be stuck with them either." He stood also and both boys started to make their way to their dorm. Hermione's voice called them back.

"Draco?" He turned, surprised at the use of his first name. "Thank you." She said simply. Draco nodded and continued his climb upstairs, intent on finishing his plan for his Halloween costume whilst listening to some heavy music. As he entered the dorm it seemed as though Harry had read his mind; _Motorhead_ was blasting loud through the speakers. Draco grinned to himself. Perfect.

**xxxxx**


	10. The Head and Heart of the Matter

Smells Like Teen Spirit

Monday. Defence. Practicing of Patronuses again. Surprisingly, the next person to cast their Patronus was Lavender. A beautiful white swan erupted from her wand as she shook with astonishment.

"Well done Lavender, well done. Ten points to Gryffindor. A swan suits you, I suppose. Graceful." Professor Elliott congratulated.

"Thank you Professor."

"Yes, yes, graceful. And gobby," the older woman muttered as she walked away. Those close enough to hear started snickering as Lavender demanded to know what was being said. "Nothing Lavender, I can assure you." Professor Elliott assured, a big grin plastered across her face.

Next to cast a Patronus was the Patil twins. They both had the exact same Siamese cat, except Pavarti's had a white tip to its tail so it was easier to tell them apart. Again, points were rewarded; ten to Gryffindor and ten to Ravenclaw. For this, Professor Elliott had a curious look in her eye.

"Tell me girls; were you Siamese twins at birth? Were you conjoined?"

Pavarti nodded. "Yes miss, we were. Joined at the hip. Mother took us to a muggle hospital rather than using magic as there was less of a risk that way."

Professor Elliott hummed in agreement. "I thought so. Siamese cats, Siamese twins." She turned to the rest of the class, "Further proof that your patronus reflects who you are." Back to the girls, "Well done girls, keep practicing."

By the end of the lesson, Lavender, Padma, Pavarti, and Greg (a German Shepherd: loyal but not blindly, protective, but a bad preceding reputation for a Slytherin, though it wasn't deserved) had managed to cast a Patronus. The professor was most pleased. "Excellent class, excellent. I'm proud of you all and you should be proud of yourselves. We're getting better, that's good. I have a feeling that on Wednesday, we may have a couple more of you casting your Patronuses. I will admit you have picked this up quicker than I expected of you. We should have everything done by Christmas. That's all for today, you may go. The students quickly left and made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

There was a lot of chatter that day between the eighth years about their DADA lessons. The Golden Trio were no exception…

"I loved the way the Professor called Lavender gobby. Good job she didn't hear though, made her reaction more funny." Ron said, whilst placing a bit of every item of food in front of him onto his plate.

"Hungry Ron? And yes, it was pretty funny, but that's your ex-girlfriend you're talking about." Harry admonished cheekily.

"Ex-girlfriend my arse! All she ever did was snog me! I think she just went with me because of how close I am to you. Besides, it never meant anything to me anyway. My heart was always set on Hermione."

"Aaawww Ron, you say the sweetest things. Just a shame you've got your mouth full at the same time. Chew. Swallow. Speak. You know the rules. And be careful, she's only down the table, she'll here you." Hermione told him.

"She can't hear me. Anyway, do you think there's something going on between her a Seamus?"

"They do seem awfully close don't they?" Ginny agreed, as she placed herself next to Harry, opposite her brother. "Hi guys. But yes Ronald, for once I agree with you. It does look like there's something going on, and if there isn't, there will be soon."

Harry started laughing, as Hermione shook her head. "I don't believe you two. I thought we agreed this year to not gossip about our fellow classmates? Honestly. Anyway, I'm going up to the library, there's something for Ancient Runes I need to revise. I'll see you later." With that, she got up and left, leaving Harry, Ron and Ginny to debate and speculate about other people in the school, including who Ron and Ginny fancy. Thankfully, for Harry, Draco was never bought up.

xxxDHDHxxx

"So, how was Defence?" Millicent asked as the last of the Slytherin group sat down.

"Excellent! Greg and managed to cast a Patronus, as did Brown and the Patil twins." Pansy said excitedly.

"And I got awarded ten house points for doing it," Greg added, Pansy nodding in agreement.

"Brilliant! Well done Greg." Millie commented, leaning over to give her boyfriend a peck on the lips.

Greg grinned. "Thanks Mill. Where you off to Draco?" he asked his oldest friend.

Draco turned back to his friends who all had expectant faces. "I need to go do some work on Ancient Runes, and seeing as how I just heard Hermione say she was going to the library to do hers, I thought I'd join her. I'll see you later yeah." He left without giving them time to reply, running to catch up with Hermione as he did.

"Hermione! Wait up!" The girl in question turned, surprised to see Draco behind her.

"Yes Draco?" she asked.

"Are you going up to the library to do your Ancient Runes?"

"Yes, why? You thinking of joining me?" she replied, not really expecting anything.

Draco nodded in confirmation. "Yes actually, if that fine by you?"

"Of course" Hermione reassured him, successfully keeping her shock hidden. They started walking again, a companionable silence between them.

Draco was the first to break it. "So, how are you and Weasley? Everything good there?" he decided to ask, knowing he probably safer asking the bushy haired Gryffindor rather than her hot-headed other half. His suspicions were soon confirmed.

"Yes thank you. Everything is fine. What about you and Harry? You two ok?"

"Oh, we're not together, oh no. No, we're not. We're just friends. But yes, we're cool." Draco stammered.

Hermione smiled to herself, but kept up a cool façade. "Oh, I wasn't saying you were. I wasn't even implying. I simply meant as friends. And I thought, what with him spending more time with you now, admittedly because he feels me and Ronald are pushing him out, that you would know how he is, and keep an eye on him if anything was wrong. I'd also like to think you'd tell us if there was as well." There was an unmistakeable question there, even if it wasn't asked.

"You know I would. I wouldn't keep anything a secret from you and Weasley. You are both his best friends and I know he values you both more than he does me. If there is anything wrong, I'm sure he would want you both by his side rather than me." Draco admitted.

Hermione eyed him, concerned. "Don't be so daft Draco. To Harry, you are his best friend. He thinks highly of you. Don't ever think that you mean nothing to him. I'm sure he's told you what he really feels?"

"Yes, first or second week back, I can't quite remember now."

"Well then, there you go. Harry cares deeply about you. Not more or less than he does me, Ron, or any of the Weasleys. No more or less than he does Neville, or Luna, or anybody else. He just cares about you in a different way. And I'm sure, if you gave him the chance, he would show you just how much he does care."

"I know he does Hermione, but I am not going to give in. Like I said to him, what if we break up? We need to be firm friends first, because then, if we do get together, and we do end up splitting, it will be on mutual terms, and we will still be friends after all of it. Do you see where I am coming from?"

She nodded. "I do Draco, I really do. But I saw harry when he was with both Cho and with Ginny. What he feels for you is more than just a lustful attraction. He _loves _you Draco. When he's with you, he's happy then I have ever seen him. You should just give him a chance."

"I can't Hermione. Not yet. I do want to be with him, but I am just…not…ready yet. Please don't tell him I said that." He pleaded.

The girl smiled. "I won't." She stopped. They'd reached the entrance to the library. Hermione gave him a quick hug, which he reluctantly gave back, before they both entered, intent on doing some serious studying.

xxxDHDHxxx

"Harry!" The boy in question turned from watching the chess game between Ron and Dean to find Pansy looking down at him. "Can I have a word?"

"Sure…" Harry answered uncertainly. She turned towards the dorms, so Harry got up and followed her. They went all the way up to the dorm Pansy shared with Hermione. She flung herself- gracefully of course- face up onto her bed and indicated that Harry should sit on Hermione's. He did so nervously.

"Oh Harry, seriously, lighten up! I'm not going to jump you, I'm with Blaise, remember? Besides, you don't swing that way. And anyway, the only Slytherin you'd ever be interested in is Draco. Speaking of my best friend," Harry braced himself for what was to come, "what are your feelings towards him? Truly?"

Harry answered within a heartbeat. "I love him."

"Yes, that's what Draco said, but are you sure? Are you sure it's not just some mindless crush, a lustful sensation only? Because Draco loves you, and I don't want to see him get hurt."

Harry sighed. "Pansy, I appreciate you concern for your best friend, but I mean what I say. I love him. I would never hurt him, and never leave him. He will always have me, whether he actually wants me or not."

"Good. I'm warning you Potter," she sat up, staring him right in the eye, finger pointing at him sternly, "you dare hurt him, intentionally or not, physically or emotionally, and I will come for you. I will come for you and I will make sure you are missing a _very_ vital part of you anatomy, understood?"

Harry smirked. "Crystal clear. I expected nothing less from you. Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all. You may go. Shoo!" she dismissed him, waving her hands to send him away. Harry laughed as he exited the dorm, making his way back to the game downstairs, which didn't seem to have progressed much, if at all.

"What did Pansy want mate?" Ron asked his friend absentmindedly.

"Nothing much, it doesn't matter." Harry replied, whilst giving Ron a look that clearly said _not here in front of everyone. Later._

The ginger nodded. "Ok. Cool." He turned back to the game, "Queen to E5."

Harry sat back and watched the game; looking, but not really seeing. He was, instead, buried inside his thoughts. Maybe that was the reason that Draco was saying no? Maybe he felt that Harry was just having him on, was just stringing him along to bring him crashing to the ground again. Harry shook his head. No, he would never do something like that. He loved Draco with all his heart and he would do his damn hardest to protect him and make him happy.

xxxDHDHxxx

Nothing much happened the next day, and soon it was Defence again. Again, more Patronuses were cast. The first of the day was Neville. His, surprisingly, was a Giant Panda. But in true Neville style, his reaction was not the same as everyone else's. Neville, bless his heart, got so frightened by his Patronus that he fell over backwards. Many of the class snickered at his reaction. Ron went over to help him up.

"Seriously, Neville, mate, your Patronus is supposed to make you feel safe, not frighten you!" Ron joked.

"Ronald! Don't be so mean!" she reprimanded him, before turning to Neville, "Sorry Neville."

Ron visibly paled at being told off, yet again, by his girlfriend and thought it best to follow her lead, so apologised. "Sorry Hermione, sorry Neville."

Neville smiled, "Thanks mate. Thanks Hermione."

It was then that the Professor decided to come over. "Well done Neville. Ten points to Gryffindor. The Giant Panda is actually an endangered animal, not just in the muggle world, but here in the Wizarding world. This suits you I suppose, because people like you Neville- chivalrous, kind, gentle, polite, but fiercely protective towards their friends and family- are hard to find. People like you a rarity. A good rarity, but a rarity all the same. You are also like the Giant Panda in the way that you are a little clumsy at times, but grow out of it as you get older. You're also very brave, especially when faced with dangers such as a bloody great snake like Nagini it would seem. Yes, the Giant Panda suits you immensely and well done for casting it. Keep practicing, and hopefully with time, you might get used to it enough so that it doesn't frighten you, or make you jump at least."

The boy nodded. "Yes Professor."

Next was Pansy. Her Patronus was some kind of cat. It looked to wild to be a domestic muggle cat, but wasn't enough to be a Wizarding cat.

"Well done Pansy. Ten points to Slytherin. What you see here is the Andean Mountain cat; a muggle wild cat that lives in the Andes. Just like Neville's, this animal is endangered, but I suppose you are one of kind Pansy, aren't you? As you can see, it is quite stunning, but it is vicious. It has been known to take down birds of prey that try and swoop on it. It captures them. That is quite actually. The Andean captures birds of prey, such as Hawks, and you have captured Blaise. Very apt. It also has a bad temper when riled, which I know applies very well to you. Cunning as well. If this animal was given a house, it would be a Slytherin, as it has all the qualities. Once again, well done Pansy."

"Thank you Professor." Pansy acknowledged as the teacher walked over to Anthony, who had just cast his Chimpanzee.

Blaise wrapped his arms around his girlfriend from behind. "Well done Pans. I knew you could do it." He kissed her neck as she nodded.

"I know. I just wish Draco could." She expressed her concern as she looked over at her best friend. He was practicing with Harry, and the look of concentration, disappointment and frustration on his face was evident. "I'm worried that he won't be able to do it. Especially after I told him he would be able to."

"He will. He just needs more time than the rest of us, that's all. I'm sure Hermione could tell you that, and she doesn't know him as much as we do."

"I hope you're right Blaise, I really do."

At the end of the lesson, Professor Elliott called them all back together so she could talk to them all. "I'm proud of you all. You've picked this up quicker than I thought you would, so well done. The only people yet to cast theirs are Justin, Susan, Dean, Astoria and Draco. But that doesn't matter. We will keep going with the lessons for as long as it takes until you all get it. Now, I presume some of you are going home during the holidays so I won't see all of you until after the break. All I ask is that you keep practicing as much as you can and that stay safe. Off you go, and have a good holiday." She finished with a smile. The class quickly got up and left, sending back well-wishes to their teacher as they left. Harry was just starting to make the long trek to the Great Hall when he felt a presence by his side. Looking, he saw Draco walking beside him, determinedly staring straight ahead.

"What can I do for you Draco?"

"Can we do some practicing again today? I really want to get this right."

"Of course. Seven in the Room of Requirement?"

"Sure."

"I want to be their first this time, so that it is to my standards." Draco turned towards him, one eyebrow arched and a challenging look in his eyes. Harry hastily backtracked. "Not that there was anything wrong with what you had."

"Are you sure Harry? Because I've got the distinct impression that you meant every word you said. And that you were not happy with my design. What, were they not up to your _standards_?"

"Of course they were, they just weren't to my taste."

"And now you're criticising my décor. Yes, it was simple, but it was effective. I swear, if you turn the Room into a version of the Gryffindor common room, I will kill you in the most excruciating way possible. At least green and silver look good together. Red and gold just clashes and looks gaudy."

Harry laughed. "I promise, no reds or golds. And if you don't like it, you have my express permission to change it. That fair?"

Draco smirked his devil-may-care smirk, "Very fair."

xxxDHDHxxx

At 7pm promptly, Draco entered the room, bracing himself for what he might see. What he was however, was not what he expected. The fireplace at the back of the room was there again, as was the bookcase and stereo. However, this time, the wood was a dark cherry wood rather than the pine that Draco had chosen a couple of weeks before. In the centre, where Harry was currently lounging, was a huge corner-sofa, made out of leather, velvet and more cherry wood. What surprised Draco the most though, was the colours. No, the room wasn't red and gold, just like Harry promised. The room was, in fact, emerald green and stormy silver. The colour of both boys' eyes, to be precise. Above the fireplace hung a huge piece of white fabric, emblazoned with the Slytherin flag. Except, the flag had been transfigured so that it the snake of the House was wrapped around the Gryffindor lion. A unity of both houses. _And both hearts_ Draco thought. He looked over to see Harry smirking.

"Well? Is this good enough for you, oh God of style and décor?"

"Very funny Harry, and no, it is not."

Confusion marred the Gryffindor's face. "Why not?"

"Because," Draco started as he stalked over to the sofa, climbing on next to Harry, "there is a very unfortunate, and disgustingly handsome, creature lying on this beautiful sofa, and he is ruining it perfection."

Realisation dawned on Harry's face, "Oh ha ha, very funny. Are we going to practice of what?"

"Yes. Come on, Patronus." Draco got to his feet, pulling the other boy up with him. They stood in the middle of the room facing each other, Draco with his wand drawn.

"Remember Draco, happy thoughts." Draco nodded, concentrating on his memory, and casted. This time, he had a small wispy light appear for a few seconds, before it disintegrated. Draco sighed.

"I can't do it."

"Of course you can Draco. Here, let me help you…" Harry stepped up behind Draco and wrapped his arms around him, steadying the wand in his hand. This time last year, Harry would have had to stand on tiptoes to reach, but he had grown taller in the summer, so height wasn't an issue. This time last year, Draco would have thrown Harry off and told him to stop being such a pervert. This time last year, neither boy would have admitted to loving the other. _But_ _now_, Harry thought, _now I can tell him_. "I love you Draco. Please, try and do this for me."

Draco swallowed. The feeling of Harry's arms around him, his breath tickling his hair, was that a brush of lips on his neck? This was pure bliss. It was a good job Draco had been schooled in not showing or acting upon his true feelings, because he really felt liking dropping this 'wait until we know each other better' crap and just have his way with him. He couldn't though. He meant what he said and he was going to stick by it. So instead, he just concentrated on the feeling of being in Harry's arms, replaced his memory with that very moment, and closed his eyes. "Expecto Patronum." It seemed that the change in memory was exactly what Draco needed, as from his wand came a non-corporeal form, and it lasted. It lasted for what seemed like forever, until Draco decided to end it. He laughed quietly as Harry tightened his grip.

"I told you you'd do it. I'm proud of you Draco. I love you." Draco turned and engulfed Harry in a bear hug, squeezing him for all he was worth.

"Thank you Harry. You helped me to actually get somewhere, even if it was a bit distracting."

"It helped you though, did it not?"

"Hey, I'm not complaining. Like I said, it worked. Now come on, Occlumency." He pulled away as the other boy groaned.

"Must we?" he pleaded, not just with his voice, but with his eyes also.

"Yes we must. Besides, you starting to get the hang of it, I can feel it. Tell you what, how about you learn how to do Legillemens and try it on me, so you know what it feels like. Then you can use what you learn for your own advantage, how's that sound?"

"Ok. But how do I do it?"

"It's pretty simple really. You just have to concentrate really hard. Focus on the idea of getting into my head and look into my eyes, as if you're looking straight through into my thoughts. You have to really want to see my thoughts. I'll leave my defences down and bring one of my memories to the forefront to make it easier. Just concentrate Harry. Want it. Want to see all my deepest darkest secrets. Think!" he encouraged.

Harry stared into Draco eyes for a couple of minutes before a fuzzy image started to infiltrate his vision. Soon, the vision cleared and Harry found himself watching Draco, Blaise, Greg, Vincent, and Theo all sitting in the Slytherin boys' dormitories, laughing about something. It was so strange. Unlike a Penseive memory, Harry was not in the scene itself watching. Rather, he was watching as if through the eyes of the snake that was craved on the dormitory door. It was a weird sensation, for it felt as though Harry was looking through someone else's eyes, rather than his own. The feeling frightened the boy, as he felt that he was back in the mind of Voldemort again. He quickly broke eye contact and felt himself being pulled back to the present.

"See, wasn't that hard was it?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't like that. I don't like that one bit. It gave me a sense of déjà vu, it made me feel as though I was connected to Voldemort's mind again. It was such a strange situation. I don't know how you cope with it."

"You get used to it over time I guess. And sorry, I never thought that it would make you feel like that. I didn't realise." Draco hung his head in shame.

"Don't apologise. I didn't know what was going to happen, and you didn't know it would make me feel like that. It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to do it again. But this time, I want you to put up your defences. I want to know what it is supposed to feel like so that I can try and get something similar, just like you said. Please." Harry asked.

Draco let out a long-drawn sigh. "Ok. But only if you're sure."

"I'm positive." The locked eyes again. This time, Harry was met with a strong resistance. What he saw was a brick wall, a wall that was firing spells at him so much so that he had to concentrate on dodging them, rather than breaking the wall down. It was quite an effective way of keeping people out. The more one kept pushing, the more one would get hit with curses and hexes. It was entirely different to what Harry had felt the first time, and thankfully this time, he didn't find himself reminiscing about all the times he had had Voldemort in his head ad had had to look through the eyes of the sadist bastard. He pulled out quickly, before nodding his head. "Right, that's what it is supposed to feel like. Ok, maybe I can do that."

Draco nodded. "Of course you can. If I can do a Patronus, you can do Occlumency. Ready?"

"Ready." The feeling was instant. That prickling sensation of something to trying to break down the wards, but Harry kept going, kept holding up his defences. He lasted for half a minute before it became too much and he gave in, letting Draco see his memory; incidentally, it was of the previous moment, with Harry's arms wrapped safely around Draco. The same memory that Draco had changed his to. Draco pulled out the moment he felt the defences crumble, but he continued to stare into Harry's eyes.

"That's better. You held that up longer than you ever have before. This is promising. Another few tries, and we should be able to have gotten you some sort of control by the actual lessons start. Well done."

Harry blushed. "Thanks. We really should be getting back now. Curfew soon." The other boy nodded and followed him out, both heading back towards the common room in comfortable silence. They were lost in thought. Something had changed between them, not something major, just something. That gentle touch Harry had given Draco, and that whispered confession of the heart had made them…closer. They were still not best friends, and certainly not lovers yet, but their friendship had gone up a level and a new level of trust and respect had been earned. Whether or not that would remain was a different matter. Only time would tell. But now was not the time to dwell on such matters. In three days it would be the Halloween party, and both boys had different views towards it. Draco was excited: his family had never been one to celebrate mundane muggle celebrations, and this year would be his first. Harry, on the other hand, was downcast: Halloween was not a good time of the year for him. He just hoped that his friends, including Draco and the Slytherins would understand.

**A/N: Hi! Longest chapter yet, but I wanted to get the final week before the holidays all in one so that we can get to the actual party sooner. Said party will be in two or three chapters and the first one is already written up. All you need to do is review and I shall upload it. :)**

**xxxxx **


	11. October 31st

Smells Like Teen Spirit

Saturday evening found the eighth years, like the rest of the school, getting ready for the ball. They were either in their dorms getting ready, in the common room getting ready, or already on the Great Hall. Everyone that was, except for Harry. He sat, on his own, next to the fire nursing a butterbeer, a distant look in his eyes. That was, until Draco came marching over to him.

"Harry, come on, up!"

"Fuck off, Draco, please."

"No Harry, now! It's the ball, we need to get ready!"

"I said no Draco! Just fuck off and leave me alone!" the whole common room was silent as Harry stormed up to the dorm, a slamming being heard as he entered. Draco just stood there, dumbfounded, before approaching Ron and Hermione.

"What's his problem?"

"Draco, what's the date today?" Hermione asked quietly.

"31st October, wh…shit. 17 years to the day." Realisation immediately dawned on Draco and any annoyance he felt towards Harry vanished and was replaced with sorrow.

Hermione nodded, "17 years to the day," she sighed. She led Draco to the sofa and sat them both down, Ron following. "For the first nine years, Harry was forced to work on the anniversary of their death. He was made to forget, it wasn't spoken about. 10 years to the day, he was fighting a troll in the girl's bathroom. Then he was accused of being the heir of Slytherin. Next year, Sirius was on his mind. Year after that, Triwizard Tournament. 5th year, 6th year, and last year, it was all about the fight to defeat Voldemort. This year is the first year that Harry has been able to grieve properly. You've lost both of your parents Draco, you know what grief feels like. We've all grieved for somebody close to us, close to our hearts, now its Harry's turn. Why do you think we've all left him alone today? Harry needs to grieve, but he can't do it alone. He needs you there. He needs you by his side. You don't even have to say anything; all he wants is your company, to know that you are there for him. Isn't that right Ron?"

"Yeah it is," Ron confirmed. "Harry puts on this brave face when people die who he was close to. The only time that mask comes down, is when it's his parents. When you grieve, you need the support of the one who you love the most, who loves you the most. For Harry that's you. Not us, you. Now come on, let's go and talk to him, see if he is alright." Ron stood up and started towards the stairs, Draco and Hermione following suit. They ascended quickly, before reaching the door. Draco stepped forward and tapped lightly.

"Harry? Harry are you alright? Can I come in? Harry?" When he received no reply, he pushed open the door to find…nothing. "He's not here."

"What?" Hermione edged around Draco into the room, confusion marring her face. "Well where is he? I didn't see him slip past us when we were talking?"

"I don't know, but his guitar and invisibility cloak are missing."

"He must have snuck out. I know…" Ron started, before digging around in Harry's trunk and pulling out a wad of parchment, holding it aloft. "We can find him on this."

"On that? That's a blank piece of parchment Weasley."

"Actually, Black, it's a map. Watch," he ordered, setting the parchment on Harry's bed and drawing his wand on it, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

To Draco's amazement, words began to appear on the parchment. "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map? What's the Marauder's Map?"

"It's a map of the school and grounds. It shows everyone. Where they are, what they're doing, every minute, of every day." Ron answered.

"Ok…well who are Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?"

"The inventors of the map. Surely you recognise the name Wormtail?"

"Of course, that's the worthless rat Peter Pettigrew."

"Exactly. Moony is Remus Lupin, to match his lycanthropy. Wormtail for his animagus form. Padfoot was Sirius Black, his animagus form was a black dog, more specifically, the Grim. And Prongs, with an animagus form of a stag, was James Potter."

"Harry's father?"

"Yep, the very same. Now let's find James' son, shall we?" Ron unfolded the map to its fullest extent, and the three of them began searching. It didn't take long for Draco to find him.

"There he is!" he cried, jabbing the map with his finger.

"The Astronomy Tower, of course! Ron how could we be so stupid?" Hermione questioned. She turned to Draco and answered his questioning glance. "When Harry feels like life is too much, he escapes to the Astronomy Tower. Being the tallest Tower in the castle, he feels closer to his parents there. The silence is his best friend and being that high up, being able to see so much, makes him feel insignificant and free. Free from all the pain, the pressure, everyone's expectations of him. Up there, he isn't the 'Boy Who Lived' or the 'Saviour'. Up there, he's just Harry, and nothing else matters. It makes sense for him to be there now because it gives him the peace and closeness to his parents that he so desperately craves right now."

"I see. Guess I'll have to go up there. Can I take the map with me?" Draco asked Ron.

"Of course. When you're done, just touch the map with your wand and say, 'Mischief Managed', otherwise anyone can read it."

"Thanks." Draco folded up the map and was just about to leave the room when Ron spoke up again.

"Oh and Draco? Good luck mate." Ron offered a small smile, which Draco returned.

"Thanks Ron. Hermione." He nodded in acknowledgement to her before leaving to make his way to the Astronomy Tower.

xxxDHDHxxx

As Draco approached the Tower, memories started to hit him. This was the place Dumbledore died. The place he almost killed Dumbledore. He was lowering his wand, he was! But then stupid Bellatrix and stupid Greyback had turn up, didn't they? Dumbledore would have kept them safe, he would of. And Severus…Draco stopped. Severus was the one to murder Dumbledore. Severus, the man he trusted and respected more than his father, killed Dumbledore on that horrible night up here. Yes, Severus was actually a spy, and a hero, but that didn't take away the fact that he murdered the one man that could have provided Draco and his family peace and safety. But Draco couldn't think of that now. No, he was here for Harry. Harry was the main priority. Draco had to put all feelings aside and just get to Harry so he could support him. Harry must always come first. Draco continued climbing the spiral staircase, and as he got closer, he could here guitar chords and a soft voice singing. When he reached, he paused. There was Harry, sitting on the edge, playing his guitar and singing. Draco stood quietly and listened.

"There's no time, for us.

There's no place for us.

What is this thing, that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us?

Who wants to live forever?  
>Who wants to live forever?<br>Who?

There's no chance for us.

It's all decided for us.

This world has only one, sweet moment, set aside for us.

Who wants, to live, forever?

Who wants, to live, forever?

Who?

Who dares, to love, forever?  
>When love must die…" Harry sang.<p>

Next followed a set of guitar chords, and Draco crept closer to him, before sitting down next to him, nodding at Harry to keep playing. When it came to the next verse, Harry went to carry on singing, but Draco interrupted him.

"But touch my tears, with your lips,

Touch my world, with your fingertips.

And we, can have, forever.

And we, can love, forever,

Forever, is our today."

At the next line, Harry sang as well.

"Who wants to live forever?

Who wants to live forever?  
>Forever, is our today."<p>

Together, after a pause, they whispered the last line; "Who waits forever anyway?"

Then, there was silence. Silence, as Draco and Harry sat, side by side, staring out into the night. The silence grew, and when Draco couldn't take it anymore, he decided to speak, but Harry beat him to it.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you, Draco, for being here. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"Don't mention it, I understand. I'm sorry for not realising what the date was. You need to grieve, I understand, so I'm sorry for coming across as heartless."

"It's ok. How did you find me anyway?" Harry enquired.

"With this." Draco picked up the map that was lying at his side and showed Harry. "Ron and Hermione showed me how to use it."

"_Ron_? Since when have you been on first name basis with Ron?"

"Since earlier. He's not that bad really. Don't look at me like that Potter, he's not. Anyway, I went to look for you in our dorm, and when I discovered you'd gone, they showed me the map and how it works, and we found you on it. Then I came up here to you, stop you from being alone."

"Again, thank you Draco, I appreciate it." Harry dropped his head onto Draco's shoulder and they sat there again, lapsing into silence, Draco casting a warming charm around them. It was a couple of minutes before Harry spoke again. "17 years. First time I've ever been able to grieve for them. Draco, I miss them so much. What I wouldn't give to see them again." Draco could hear the heartache and tears in his voice, without actually being able to see him.

"Well couldn't you use the Resurrection Stone?" he asked.

"I dropped in the Forbidden Forest last year. I don't know where it is." Harry admitted with a shaky laugh.

"Couldn't you summon it?" Silence. "You haven't tried have you? Honestly, must I do everything around here?" Draco once again drew his wand and cast a non-verbal summoning charm. After a couple of seconds, something small and black came flying towards them and Draco caught it using his seeker skills. In his hand was the Resurrection Stone. Harry sat up abruptly before taking it from him.

"I don't believe it. I didn't think that would work." He stood up and stepped further into the Tower, Draco following.

"Well you didn't try did you? Go on, try it, see if it works."

Harry nodded, before turning the Stone three times in his hand, picturing his parents. He opened his eyes…

**A/N2: Well, well, well. Cliffhanger much! I decided to divide this chapter into two otherwise we'll be here all day, what with having to do the ball as well! But now it's over to you. Should the Stone still work or no? Answers must have reasons, and leave your answer in a review. Remember, the quicker I get three reviews, the quicker you guys get a new chapter!**

**Also, the song Harry and Draco sing, if you don't know it and want to find it, is called Who Wants to Live Forever by Queen. :)**

**xxxxx **


	12. Families and Founders

Smells Like Teen Spirit

**A/N: Part two of the party. :) **_**Bold italics**_** are used to reference back to the last chapter.**

_**Harry nodded, before turning the Stone three times in his hand, picturing his parents. He opened his eyes…**_

…To find his parents, Sirius, Remus and even Severus staring back at him. Like that time in the forest, Lily reached a hand out for her son, but before Harry could move, Draco put a hand on his arm, holding him back. The Gryffindor turned, angry at being stopped, to find an apologetic look on the Slytherin's face.

"Wait one moment. I just want to do something." Draco turned to his godfather, who simply nodded at him. Raising his wand, Draco made an arc, covering all the elders, whilst whispering the words "Solidatur Figura". The five people in front of the boys visibly became solid, solid enough to touch, losing their ghost-like appearance. Harry's eyes grew in wonder, as did his smile. He turned a questioning look on the other.

"What was that spell?"

"Solidatur Figura. It means "solidify the figure" in Latin."

"How did you know that?"

"I'll explain later. But for now, their waiting for you." Harry nodded, turning back to his nearest and dearest. Lily now had both her arms raised, in a welcoming embrace. Harry slowly stepped forward still unsure of whether anything had actually worked. When he reached his mother, he gingerly reached for her arm, seeing if there was anything solid there. When he did feel her arm, and when his hand didn't simply fall through like last time, he launched himself into her arms, burying his face into her shoulder. James moved and wrapped his own arms around both his son and his wife, so tight it looked like he would never let go. All three had their eyes firmly shut, smiles on their faces, tears rolling down their eyes. James and Lily kept pressing kisses to their son's head, never letting go. Harry was shaking his head in defiance, never once believing it to be real, and whispering his parents' names over and over again. Sirius and Remus both had tears in the eyes, although none threatened to fall. Severus and Draco stood close to each other, the Potions Master's hand resting on his godson's shoulder, surveying the scene with fondness. After a while, the Potters separated, though still remained close. Harry was the first to speak.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"Nor us son, nor us," his father agreed.

"You have Draco to thank for that." Lily said, motioning over her son's shoulder. The boy turned to face the other.

"Thank you Draco." Draco didn't reply, he simply nodded in response. Harry extracted himself from his parent's grasp and made his way to his godfather and ex-Professor. He gave Sirius a hug first, who happily returned it, stroking his godson's hair in the process.

"Hello pup," he whispered. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," Harry replied, pulling out of the embrace. He stepped over to the werewolf, who instantly pulled him into a manly hug.

"It is wonderful to see you again Harry. Thank you for looking after Teddy for us."

"It's no problem."

"Of course, but either way, thank you." Remus said again, pulling away, eyes twinkling. He looked over at Draco with those same eyes, and the minor suddenly felt very small under the eyes of the lycan. "And thank you Draco too, for looking after him, and for becoming the man I knew you would, not a copy of your father." Again, the boy just nodded, too startled at the praise to reply.

Harry laughed at his friend's obvious confusion, before locking eyes with Severus. Steeling himself, he stepped closer to the older- who also stepped closer- breathing in a deep sigh. When they were no less than two feet away from each other, they stopped, staring at each other. It was clear that the old headmaster would not speak first, so Harry took one more breath before speaking.

"Professor…"

"I am not your Professor Potter, not anymore. Please, call me Severus," the former Death Eater and spy said, a small, almost imperceptible smile on his lips.

"Of course. Severus, I would just like to apologise for my behaviour towards you whilst you were alive. I should, being junior to you, of shown you more respect, rather than being plain disrespectful and cheeky. Those last few moments I had with you during the Battle, and after seeing your memories, I realised that you are not the sneak that I thought you were. No, you were a brave, courageous man who should be admired and respected. My perception of you has changed completely, and I know, if I could go back in time and change what occurred, I would most certainly try and be more polite and more respectful. I'm sorry for how I acted, and I sincerely hope that you can forgive my mistakes." Harry finished, hanging his head in shame. What happened next surprised him. Feeling pressure on his shoulder, he looked up to see Severus with his hand on the boy's shoulder, mask completely gone, and a full smile on his face.

"Potter, flattery towards those older than you does not suit you well. But I accept your apology and forgive you all the same. Now, it is my turn. When I first saw you, no, when I first found out you were still alive, I knew I had to protect you. All I remember seeing in you first was your mother's eyes. Lily's eyes," he looked up at the woman, "and they reminded me of her, of the woman I loved." Lily smiled sadly at this, as did James, although his grip around his wife's waist tightened slightly. Severus turned back to the young man in front of him, finding that he no longer had to look down so much at him. They were almost eye to eye. "Then I looked at you properly, and you looked just like your father when we were your age. My memories of him from then came flooding back to me. I'm sure he won't disagree with me when I say that when we were eleven, James, being the only heir of one of the most powerful and influential families in the Wizarding world at the time, felt that he owned the place, that he was better than everyone. He was arrogant. And when I saw you, my first thoughts were that you were going to be exactly the same. I thought you knew everything about who you were. I saw your father, not you. And I treated you as such. When you rose to it, I never once thought it was because of my own behaviour and words. So I continued to treat you like you were your father and not your own person. It wasn't until, lie you said, that night in the Battle, that night in the boat house, that I realised you were not who I had perceived you to be all these years. I saw the fear in your eyes at the thought of having to fight the Dark Lord, and for the first time since I saw you, I actually saw you as your own person, and I respected you. Respected you for who were are, and what you'd done. Unfortunately, by that point, it was too late for me to say anything, so I will take the chance now. I'm sorry Harry." The use of his full name made the latter look up, up into the onyx eyes of one of the men he admired the most.

"Thank you Severus. I forgive you. Truce?" He held out his hand in a silent question. Severus took on glance at the hand and before shaking it. In that moment, a friendship was formed. In that moment, all fear that Harry had had building up inside him about going to see the man's portrait disappeared, and Harry knew that, if ever he needed a second opinion, or just fancied a chat with the Potions Master, he would simply be able to walk up to the office and speak to him. With express permission from Professor McGonagall first, of course.

Severus retracted his grasp as he felt a pulling at the back of his mind. Looking at the other adults, they felt it as well. "Harry, it's time for us to go."

"Serious?" He whirled around to face his parents again, who, along with Sirius and Remus, were making their way over to him and Severus. Draco, as well, was coming over to join them.

"Yes son. The Stone lets us enter this world, the world of the living, but not for long. We have a limited time each time. And now, our time is up."

"But you only just got here." Harry whined like a little child. "Mum, do something."

"Your father's right sweetheart. We are allowed here, but only for a certain amount of time. Now, it's time to go. I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around her son and held him close, before pulling him back to arm's length. "Now Harry I want you to listen to me. Do you know the Tale of the Three Brothers?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll know that the middle brother, who asked for the Stone, got what he wanted, but killed himself because of it. The Stone will never give you what you want, and the more you use it, the more likely you are to become obsessed over it. If you're not careful, you will waste your life trying to get something you cannot have, not fully. Us. Do not waste your life. Don't use the Stone again unless you have to, do you understand me? I want you to forget about it, put it back where it came from, and move on. Do not become like the third brother, live your life. Do you understand me?"

Harry, tearfully, nodded, before throwing himself back into her arms. Like before, James wrapped his arms around them both again.

"Son, you must do what your mother says. Never forget about us, but get rid of that Stone. Carry on as normal."

"I will. I love you both, so very much."

"And we love you too son. We always will." They all pulled away. "We will be waiting for you Harry. We promise." James declared.

Harry turned to Sirius and Remus, hugging them both, before shaking hands with Severus. "I will come and see your portrait sometime. I'm not sure when, but I will. I promise."

"I shall be waiting Potter." Severus joked, slipping back into the normal routine.

"Yes Sir." Harry mocked saluted before stepping back from them all. "I'll miss you all."

"And we you pup. And we you."

Draco smiled and raised his wand again, ready to end the charm, but Lily spoke up. "Wait one moment. Draco, come here please." Draco did as he was told and stepped forward, albeit tentatively.

"Yes Mrs. Potter?"

"Lily, please. Now, Draco, I know of your feelings towards our son. Promise me you will look after him and make him happy, however that may be."

"I will."

"Thank you Draco." James said, whilst Lily just nodded. "I must say, you have grown into a fine young man. We've been watching over everyone, including you, and I must admit, I thought you were going to blindly follow your father's ideas and morals all your life. However, after his death, and after your mother's passing, I saw the change in you. And I must say, you have surprised me. Not once did I expect you to completely throw away nearly everything he taught you and start again. You are so different from him, in a good way of course, and I myself am proud of you. Not many people would earn this from me, but I am happy Harry has fell for you, even if nothing is happening between the two of you yet. I approve." Two simple words, but the way in which James said them spoke volumes to Draco. One of his biggest worries was that James and Lily would never approve of him. But now he had just been given their blessing. Blessings meant a lot in the Wizarding world in general, but to someone from a pureblood family, a blessing was needed before anything could happen between two suitors, even courting. Now, with it, Draco could get with Harry if he wanted. He wouldn't yet, of course, but he could. Instead, he simple extended his hand toward the elder, who took it and shook it, smiling also. Lily pulled him into a quick hug, before nodding to say they were ready. However, before ending the spell, Draco apologised to both Sirius and Remus for his behaviour, and hugged his godfather. Draco had always been taught, not just by his father, but by Severus as well, to never show such signs of affection in public, but it seemed that Severus no longer followed this rule, as he responded in equal kind, squeezing his eyes shut tight before pulling back. Once more, Draco raised his arm and waved it in an arc, muttering the counter-charm. "Libera Figura." 'Free the figure'. Once more, the adults became translucent and ghost-like, before fading away into the dark. It took only seconds for Harry to turn to Draco with a determined look in his eye.

"I want answers. Now."

Draco sighed. He went over to the edge of the Tower, looking out at the surrounding highlands. "Of course. It started a couple of weeks ago at dinner. When McGonagall mentioned the party tonight, I saw the look of realisation and dread on your face. I knew then that the 31st of October had some sort of connection to you, but for the life of me I couldn't think what. Then, last week, I was rereading the Bard's tales when I came across the Resurrection Stone. Rather than go to the library, I went straight to Severus and asked him about it. He told me of its existence, and that the last person to use it was you. Dumbledore at this point decided to add that you had dropped it somewhere in the Forbidden forest, so I asked if it could be summoned and they said yes. Severus then told me of the spell to make them seem more life-like, rather than just ghostly-images. Both Dumbledore and Professor Dippett agreed that it would work. And then, I just forgot about it. However, seeing you today, seeing you up here grieving, it came back to me. I knew it was worth a mention, just to make you feel better. When it did work, and I saw the happiness and light come back to your face, I knew I'd done the right thing. That is all the answers I can give you." Draco finished, leaning against the railings, turning back to face Harry.

"That is all the answers I need. Thank you Draco, for doing that. You've made coping with today a Hell of a lot easier. I meant what I said earlier. I really do appreciate it." Harry made his way over to his friend and gave him a huge hug, which Draco returned. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each other's company and the silence that surrounding them. Soon though, Draco pulled away.

"Come on. We need to start getting ready for the party." Silently, the aristocratic Malfoy/Black heir offered his arm to the other, who in turn took it. Silently, slowly, they made their way back to the tower.

xxxDHDHxxx

The trip to the common room, and up to their dorm, was a long, silent, but companionable one. Once in the dorm, Draco removed Harry's arm from his own and made his way to the wardrobe. He pulled out two clothes bags and hung them on the bathroom door. He then turned to his trunk to get the rest of the outfits. Harry started removing his clothes as Draco did this. When the latter turned back, it was just as Harry was removing his shirt. Once again, that huge inking came into view, and Draco found himself stepping forward. Just as Harry was about to turn, Draco reached out, placing a hand on the small of the other boy's back.

"Don't," he whispered, "Don't turn around. Keep still." Harry did as he was told. Draco ran his fingers lightly over the tattoo, marvelling at the sheer scale of it. "What is this?"

"It's a remembrance tree. When someone close to me passes, their name will appear. And the little version of Teddy, it will grow as he does. It's my way of remembering them and dealing with their passing."

"It's magnificent…" Draco, unknowing to him, leaned forward as Harry leaned back, and soon, they were a hairsbreadth apart. Their breath hitched as they realised the proximity. Harry turned his head slightly to look at Draco, who looked back fleetingly before moving away, starting to undress himself. Both boys missed the contact instantly, but neither said anything. Instead, they just stripped down to their underwear in private. Soon, Draco grabbed his effects and his costume and made his way into the bathroom. "Right. Your costume is in the bag and all the extras are on top of the bookcase. Get ready, and be quick." With that, he closed the door behind him, leaving Harry alone. Realising that the safest thing was to do as he was told, Harry opened the bag to reveal his costume. What he saw was even better than the sketch Draco had made. There, hanging in front of him, was the finest, most expensive robe he had ever seen. Red with gold stitching, the robe was majestic. Stitched into the back in simple gold thread was the crest of Gryffindor. Around the hem of the robe was the motto of the house as said by the Sorting Hat. Harry read it aloud.

"'You might belong to Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart.' You really have gone all out, haven't you Draco?" He marvelled at the robes for a few seconds more before slipping them on. Once he had they automatically adjusted to be the right fit. Still amazed, Harry went over to the bookcase to collect his effects. Lying on top- and how he hadn't seen it already, he didn't know- was the sword of Gryffindor. He picked it up and slid it into the built in scabbard on his belt. He put the two gold spikes into his lips, slid the other gold spike into his eyebrow, removed the ring in his nose, and slipped the gold ring into his left ear lobe, leaving the other two holes bare. Moving to the mirror, he checked his reflection. Draco was right, the similarities between Harry and Godric were striking. Speaking of Draco, he had been in the bathroom for fifteen minutes now and still hadn't emerged. Harry went and knocked on the door. "Draco, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just finishing up," came the reply. Seconds later, Draco emerged. Or rather, Salazar Slytherin emerged. Draco was dressed in a similar robe to Harry, except his was green with silver stitching, and on the back was the Slytherin crest, rather than the Gryffindor one. Like Harry, Draco had got writing around the hem of his robes.

"Let me guess, the motto of your house?" he asked, nodding to the detailing.

"Yep." Draco responded proudly. "'Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make real friends. Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends.' See, nothing about being evil."

"I never said you were." Harry took in the rest of his appearance. He had grown his hair out so it was past his waist and hung loose and had coloured it black. He had somehow also managed to grow himself a sharp moustache and goatee, which was black also. His favoured snake stud was still in his ear, and his eyebrow was adorned with a silver, diamond studded ring. His eyes were edged with a thin line of black eyeliner. Altogether, he looked like a perfect recreation of Salazar. It was then that Harry noticed the chain around his neck.

"Hey, how did you manage to get a hold of that locket?"

"Kreacher gave it me. I told him I was dressing up as Regulus' idol Salazar Slytherin and he gladly let me borrow it. Now enough questions, let's go." Draco grabbed the Gryffindor doppelgänger's hand and swiftly pulled him out of the dorm and down the stairs. I'm glad there's no-one left here and they're all at the party already. Gives us more of a dramatic effect and makes it more likely they'll stare at us."

"Trust you to want an audience." Harry laughed, shaking his head. _Some things never change._

**A/N: And that's that. Party itself, as in, in the Great Hall, will be next chapter. Bit out of date, I know. But oh well. :)**

**The Latin used in the spell has been translated from Google, so if it's wrong, I apologise. :)**

**xxxxx**


	13. Memories

Smells Like Teen Spirit

**A/N: This one is for all the guest reviewers of my story. As I can't reply to you because you have no log in, I reply to you now. Thank you! :)**

The party was at least an hour in by the time Harry and Draco eventually made their way to the Great Hall. Draco got the effect that he wanted, as many heads turned their way when they got to the doorway, followed by more stares as they made their way over to their friends. The looks on their faces were enough

"Who are you and what the hell have you done with my best friend?" Pansy asked, aghast.

"What exactly do you mean, my dear Pansy?" Draco replied, exuding fake innocence.

"Don't play dumb with me Draco Black. Your signature blond hair has gone, you have a fake beard and worm on your face, and you appear to look a hell of a lot older, and a hell of a lot more handsome, than normal."

"It's called costume dear. At least I've come as the respectable founder of our house, and not as some sort of stupid muggle creature that doesn't exist."

"I'll think you'll find, _dear_, that the devil and his mistress are not stupid. To those who practice religion, the devil is the most feared creature in all the land. However, the muggles have decided to take quite a different approach to it…" she trailed off, spreading her arms wide and indicating hers and Blaise's costumes.

Draco looked them both up and down. Blaise wore a red shirt, -open wide- and black tailored trousers. He had horns that looked like they were literally sprouting from his head. A tail hung from the small of his back, and a red fork in his hand. He'd also transfigured his eyes red. Pansy also wore red, but she was more revealing. She wore a short red skirt, black fishnet tights, red thigh high boots, and a red strappy camisole. She wore her hair loose, and has also grown it so it cascaded in loose curls down her back. Like her boyfriend, Pansy had horns and a tail, rather than a fork, she held a whip. Her eyes were red, as was her make-up and her nails. Altogether, the two looked enticing, yet, well, devilish.

"Yes, I can see." Draco drawled in his best Severus impression.

"Oh Draco lighten up! It's a party for fuck's sakes! I think you both looked really good Pansy." Harry added.

"Thank you Harry. See Draco, at least someone appreciates the effort we've put in." Draco didn't reply, he just simply stuck his tongue out at the girl before turning to Hermione ad Ron.

"Let me guess, this is what all the secrecy was about, hey Ron?"

The boy in question nodded proudly. "Yep. We have had express permission from both the Bloody Baron and from the Grey Lady to dress up as the lovers who never got what they wanted. What do you think?"

"I personally think you look absolutely wonderful young man! And you my dear, you look just like dear Helena when she was alive. Good choice Mr. Weasley. Now onto the hunt!" Said ghost proudly stated as he floated past.

"Thanks mate!" Ron mock saluted to the Baron and turned back to his friends, "So yeah, we are the ghosts of Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

Harry nodded, "Nice one. And you were worried about what he'd choose…" Harry pointedly said to Hermione.

"Yes, well, this is Ron we're talking about. I had every right to be worried at what monstrosity he picked out. But it seems I had no need. He's done me proud." She placed a kiss on his cheek, to which he promptly blushed.

"Oh please, I do _not_ want to be seeing lovey-dovey couples all night. I have enough of Pans and Blaise and Millie and Greg without you starting as well." Astoria pitched in. she was dressed up as a vampire; it looked she'd even transfigured her teeth into fangs.

"You're only jealous Tor."

"I suggest you keep quiet Zabini, otherwise I will be sinking these fangs into your neck and ripping out your heart, is that understood?" she threatened jokingly.

He was about to retort, but suddenly the music died down as Professor McGonagall called attention. "If I could have everyone's attention please? Thank you. Now, I know that this is a party, and I know that you are all here to enjoy yourselves, but if I could just ask you to listen to me for a few minutes? While you enjoy yourselves tonight, whilst you frolic and party, I want you to remember those who we have lost. Some of our students and teachers are not here tonight because they died trying to save us all, whether that be a few months ago, or I the years passed. Colin Creevey, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, Cedric Diggory, and Albus Dumbledore to name but a few." At the mention of Dumbledore, Harry felt rather than saw him stiffen. "Most, if not all of you here tonight have lost someone you know in the war, and they should not, and shall not be forgotten. I think, a minutes' silence is needed." She fell silent, as did the whole of Hogwarts. The students, the staff, the creatures, the house-elves, the ghosts, even Peeves, fell silent, all in some sort of way remembering the fallen, all silently paying their respects. After a minute, McGonagall spoke again. "Thank you. However, it is not just those we have recently lost that we must remember. Out of you all, there is one man who is grieving the most, one man who knows the true meaning of loss better than anyone. Harry, your stage is set." She moved aside as the Gryffindor made his way to the stage, much to the confused looks of his friends and expectant looks of his peers.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall. Your right, we should not just remember the people we have lost in the past couple of years. We should remember those who died trying to save us in the first Wizarding war. Many Aurors lost their lives. However Professor, if I may correct you? It is not just me who is grieving tonight. Neville is also grieving. You see, a prophecy was made, a prophecy that stated that a boy, born as the seventh month dies, born to parents who had thrice defied the Dark Lord, would defeat him with 'powers he knows not'. That prophecy did not apply to just me, it also applied to Neville. His birthday is two days before mine, and his parents were part of the Order alongside mine. But Voldemort took it upon himself to name me as that boy, as his 'equal', and decided to kill me. However, just to be sure it wasn't Neville, he gave his most loyal servant a task. I would not tell you this if I did not have permission from Neville first. On that night, the night my parents were murdered, Alice and Frank Longbottom were tortured into insanity at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. In a way, on that night, Neville lost his parents too. So yes, please remember those we have lost, remember those we lost years ago, but do not think that it is just me who grieves tonight. Neville does too, so when you think of the fallen, think of them, and when you think of the families left behind, think of him. Thank you." Harry finished his speech and hopped off the stage, making his way back to his friends as Professor McGonagall once again took to the stage.

"Thank you Harry for that. And please, like harry said, do not forget the dead who died in your name, no matter how long ago. But also, do not forget the living who still mourns. Now, this is a party, and I expect happy, joyful faces. Now party!" She moved out of the spotlight, restarting the music as people laughed. Harry turned to the boy he had been speaking of.

"I hope I did you justice mate."

"You did perfect Harry. I don't think I would have been able to do that in front of everyone. Remember how much it took for me to just tell you? Thanks."

"Don't mention it Neville." He turned to his friends, all of whom had questioning looks. But before any of them could speak, he answered their most obvious question. "I went to McGonagall the other day and asked her if I could say something tonight so that nobody would forget. Once I had her permission, I went and found Neville. I knew that he was planning on telling people this year about his parents if ever they asked, so I asked him if he wanted me to get everyone to remember them and pay their respects all at once, rather than him having to retell the story and revisit the memories many times. He said yes."

"Why? Why would you do that Harry? Why would you tell everyone like that and not tell only a select few?"

"Because Draco, it was easier this way. In the morning, I'm going to the prophet and I'm going to tell them the fall story. All that I told you all just, all that happened in the past eighteen months, the lot. Then, Kingsley and I are going to lean heavily on the Prophet to make sure it is printed word for word. I would rather it be done this way, with everything I've said printed, rather than the reporters getting a scrap of information and making up some sort of bullshit story about me again."

"Are you sure Harry?"

"Yes Hermione, I'm sure. Like I said, I would rather it be done this way than through rumours and lies."

"Need anyone to come with you?"

"Thanks for the offer Draco, but no, I don't I need to do this alone. But for now, forget that. This is a party is it not? I'm sure Seamus has managed to sneak in some sort of alcoholic beverage again, so let's dance, drink, get pissed and have a god time, yes?"

"Hell yeah!" Ron agreed, dragging Hermione off to the punch. Harry laughed. This was what he needed. He needed to have fun and just forget. He mourned for his family and friends all day, he'd seen them earlier on, now was the time to put them to rest and just have fun.

xxxDHDHxxx

It was nearing midnight when Draco decided he needed some air. The party was fun, of course it was, but after a couple of hours, and a feeling of drunkenness starting to descend from the spiked punch, it all became a bit much. Stepping out into the grounds, Draco made for his favourite spot: a bench at the edge of the forest overlooking the Lake and the castle. But there was someone already there. Draco felt himself get angry and the thought of someone stealing his spot, until he saw the moonlight glint off of the gold stitching around the hem of the person's robes and he knew instantly that it was Harry. Smiling, he went and sat next to the boy.

"When did you sneak out?"

"About half an hour ago."

"How?"

"I snuck my Invisibility Cloak into my costume and shuck out that way."

"I see. Getting a bit too much for you too, huh?"

"Just a bit. Besides, I need to start heading back to the dorm anyway. If I'm doing this interview tomorrow, I need my sleep." He stood up and turned towards Draco. "You coming?" The other boy just nodded, and they slowly made their way to their dorm.

Once inside, Harry immediately started stripping down whilst Draco went into the bathroom to change, and to remove all his charms. He walked back into the main room in just his underwear and made his way over to his bed. Whilst slipping on his bed slacks, he felt eyes on him. Turning, his suspicions were confirmed. Harry was staring at him.

"Like what you see?"

"I wasn't looking at that. I was just staring at your scars." He stepped closer, and Draco felt himself start to get embarrassed, but he remained firm. Harry stopped about a foot away and raised his arm slightly in an unasked question. Draco just nodded. Harry reached out and lightly traced the scars on his chest. "Did I do this to you?" he whispered.

"Yes." Draco breathed.

"And the ones on your back?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't know what that spell did. Not once did I think it would be so malicious. The book I got it from had been helping me all year in potions, and the couple of other spells that were written in there were harmless. I honestly didn't think I would do that to you."

"Yes well, Severus had many enemies, mainly your father and his friends. He had to protect himself in some sort of way. Coincidence that you happened to pick up his book and use the spell that he invented after a particularly bad beating from your father."

Harry looked up in surprise. "You know about the book? You know it was Snape's?"

"Of course I know." Draco stepped away and lay down in bed, Harry doing the same. They extinguished the lights and faced each other in the dark. "Severus told me about it after he healed me. When I came to in the Hospital wing, he was pacing in front of me, waiting for me to wake. He asked me if I was ok and I asked him what the spell was you used. He told me and I asked him how you knew such a spell. That was when he told me about the book."

"Oh. Did he tell you anything else?"

"Yeah. I asked him how he managed to invent such a spell, and he told me about the bullying that he had received at the hand of you father and my second cousin. He also told me that night that, no matter how much he tries to find in Lily in you, he still ends up coming back to James. He told me that he didn't want to hate you, didn't want to paint you with the same brush as James, but the resemblance between you was too much for him to see you as your own person. I tried to make him see that you were not like your father, that you were…not so much a better person, more of a more sensible person, than you father. When I was trying to convince him, it dawned on me that, in fact, I didn't hate you. That I in fact felt something akin to love for you. That moment was when I fell in love."

Harry's breath hitched. "So if you feel like that then…"

"No Harry. No." Draco interrupted. "I know what you're getting at and the answer is still no. What I said a month ago still stands. We are going to be firm friends before any of this starts."

"Bullshit!" Harry responded angrily. "Fuck do you want to wait until we're firm friends. The looks, the touches, the way your breath hitched and how you subconsciously leaned into me when I wrapped my arms around you the last time we did the Patronus practice. You want this as much as I do, and you don't want to wait either. I could tell on that night. Yes, you had your mask up, and yes you tried didn't react. But don't forget, you just taught me how to do Occlumency, and in that moment, your defences slipped. I felt how hard it was for you not to react. So don't give me that bullshit story that you want to wait until we're friends. I understand the motives behind wanting to wait, of course I do, but they're stupid. So tell me Draco, what is it that is making you stop yourself for giving in and taking something you clearly want?"

Draco was stunned at Harry's outburst. The scary thing was that the other boy was right. It had taken all of Draco's strength the other night to not react, and he knew that harry felt it, he felt the other boy in his head. What _was _stopping him? Fear. "I'm scared Harry. Scared at what the Wizarding community would say when we did get together. And before you say you're not, I am. You're the Golden Boy; they won't say anything to you about it. But they will me. They'll say all sorts of horrible things, and they'll do all sorts of unspeakable things. Especially if the reaction of Justin a couple of weeks ago after showing my mark is anything to go by. And before you say it, no I don't want your protection, and I don't want you to say anything to anyone about it. I just need time to get used to the idea of the reactions we're going to get. As soon as I feel ready to face them, then I'll think about it. But please, Harry, stop dropping hints and just let me do this in my own time."

"Draco, I never thought you felt like that. But as for what you said about the press and the public verbally, or even physically attacking you, then you're wrong. In case you haven't noticed, when it came out that we were friends, everybody was really supportive of the both of us, not just me. People have changed and perceptions have changed, Kingsley has made sure of that. Yes, there are still going to be some prejudice people who are stuck in their ways and going to say something, but it won't be anything bad. I get it. People who used to fawn over me before are now turning their backs on me and shouting things at me in the street because I'm gay. They stuff like 'You're ill Potter, go and get admitted into St. Mungo's'. Or they'll say something like 'Stay away from me! I don't want to catch your disease'. The worst one I've received is 'You're worse than the Death Eaters! You're worse than even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! At least he wasn't contagious!'. It used to affect me, but after a couple of weeks, it just started to wash over me. I just thought, you know what, there's nothing wrong with me, with who I like. It's them who are wrong, not me. Honestly Draco, you'll become pretty immune to it after a while. But if it's time you need, I'm willing to give you that. For now, I'll just be content with being your friend. Goodnight Draco." With that, he rolled over and fell asleep, leaving Draco alone in the dark to think.

Harry was right. Yes, there would be prejudice, there would always be prejudice. But Draco was above that. He got rid of all ideas of prejudice himself, so surely he could rise above some old-fashioned homophobia? Of course he could. He was a Malfoy, if not by name, then by blood. It was in his nature to rise above any bad thing said against him. He could put up with the idiocy of some people, couldn't he? In all honesty, Draco knew he was lying to himself. Of course he couldn't. He couldn't just let snide comments not affect him. Hell, he couldn't even ignore anything Harry said when they were younger, so how was he going to let comments like that wash over him? Harry had grown up all his life having comments chucked at him left right and centre from his relatives, so had become immune to it pretty quickly, but Draco had grown up never having stuff like that said to him. He never coped well with criticism from teachers, so things like that would really affect him. He just needed time. Time to accept the fact that words were going to become a daily occurrence. He was glad that Harry had given him that. Draco knew the other boy was disappointed in him, but he couldn't help it. He hated hurting Harry like this, but he just needed to come to terms with everything that would happen when they did get together. Thank God Harry realised this.

**A/N 2: Last chapter before Christmas. We will be having the article in the paper next, along with a couple more DADA lessons, and then we will have the Yule Ball, which I'm sure you're all excited about! :D But anyway, to those who celebrate Christmas, enjoy it. To those who don't, have a happy Tuesday. If I don't update again before 2013, then Happy New Year too! Mwah! **

**xxxxx**


	14. Schools and Gossip

Smells Like Teen Spirit

**A/N: Hiya! Hope you all had a good Christmas. This is for LittleThingsToMakeYouSmile and esinger, my favourite pm person, and my favourite reviewer respectively. Thanks guys!**

**And before you say anything, yes I have aged Gabrielle Delacour by about three years, but that is only so it seems more likely that she will be present. :)**

_BOY WHO LIVED SPEAKS OUT!_

_Harry Potter, defeater of the darkest wizard to ever walk the Earth, has spoken out about his new friend; ex-Death Eater, and former school rival, Draco Black (formerly Malfoy)._

_Yesterday morning, I was approached by Mr. Potter as I worked away in my office. He informed me that he wanted to tell the world exactly what happened during the final eighteen months of the War, and what is currently going on with his new friend, and that I was to not ask questions, rather just listen and write down what he said. Of course I said yes, knowing that for one, it was the most famous man in the whole of the UK asking me to do this, and that secondly, you, my dear readers, all want to know what really happened. So here it is. I present to you, 'Potter's Account':_

"_A year before Dumbledore's death, I was told by him of a prophecy, a prophecy created about Voldemort and his downfall. It said that a boy, born as the seventh month dies, to parents who had thrice defeated him, with powers he knows not, would defeat him, as neither could live while the other survived. This prophecy related to either me or my friend, Neville Longbottom. Voldemort chose me over Neville, but still set Bellatrix Lestrange on his parents to torture them into insanity. Either way, it was that night, as you all know, that I defeated him, but only because my mother's love for me, and her sacrifice for me, protected me and made his spell rebound. In the 10 months before his death, he told me of the way that Voldemort kept surviving: horcruxes. For those of you who don't know, a horcrux can be any object, but it encases a part of a person's soul after they have torn it apart through murder. He told me that Voldemort had split his soul into seven pieces, made seven horcruxes, and that the only way for me to end him was by destroying these bits of soul. And so it began, the hunt for them. Two had already been destroyed: a diary, which I had destroyed in my second year in the Chamber of Secrets; and a ring which used to belong to Salazar Slytherin himself, and through bloodline, Voldemort's grandfather Marvolo Gaunt. The night Dumbledore was murdered, we had gone in search of another, Salazar's locket, only to find it was a fake. After his funeral, my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and I agreed that we would skip school the next year and search for them. Basically, we would go on the run. But only after we went to the wedding of Bill Weasley, Ron's brother, and Fleur Delacour. That was, unfortunately, when the problems started._

"_During the reception of the wedding, the congregation were interrupted as a Patronus flew in. I'll always remember what the lynx said. It said, in the voice of none other than our dear minister 'The ministry had fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.' At that moment, Death Eaters stormed the place. Hermione apparated us out of there, and for the next nine months, we ran, hid, and hunted down horcruxes, destroying Salazar's actual locket, and finding the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. We then realised, well, I found out through mind link, that the next one, the lost diadem of Ravenclaw, was hidden at the school, and that we would have to go back there. I eventually found it the Room of Requirement just as Ron and Hermione found me after destroying the cup in the Chamber with a Basilisk fang. We were confronted by Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. Crabbe unfortunately started a Fiendfyre and it consumed him. We managed to get Draco and Greg out, and in the process, destroyed the diadem. I knew by that point that I had feelings for Draco, but saving him when he was a Death Eater confused me. It wasn't until we were safe that I realised that he didn't want to be one. I was there the night Dumbledore was killed, and I saw the hesitation in Draco's eyes, followed by the hope that he might be able to be safe. We were kidnapped by snatchers in May, and taken to Malfoy Manor. Draco refused to identify me as me. Then, in the Room, I saw the fear in his eyes as he held me at wand point. I saw the look of hope when I went back to rescue him. What I saw in him made me realise how much he didn't want to be a Death Eater, and that is what made me testify against his case and save him. To be classed as a Death Eater, in my mind, you are to have wanted it from the start. Draco was forced to take the Mark. That, to me, is not a Death Eater. That is a scared young boy who just wants help._

"_I had another vision then, and realised that the last horcrux, or what I thought was the last, was Voldemort's snake, Nagini. We, that is to say, Hermione, Ron and I, went down to the boat house where Voldemort and the snake were. There, we saw Nagini attack Severus Snape and saw both snake and master flee. Going in to try and help him, Severus made me take his memories and watch them. What I saw frightened me. When Voldemort tried to kill me that night in Godric's Hollow, and his spell rebounded, the bit of soul that was inside him latched itself onto the only living thing in the room. There was a reason I had the mind connection with him, a reason why I could, and still can, talk to snakes. Unknowingly, Voldemort made me his last horcrux. The only way to destroy it was for me to die. So I went to the forbidden forest, where he was, and stood in front of him, wandless. I let him kill me, or at least, kill the part of him that was inside of me. When I came to, I remained still whilst someone checked to see if I was still alive. When she realised I was, Narcissa Malfoy asked me if Draco was still alive, and after I said he was, she lied to Voldemort and told him I was dead. He paraded me to the school, claiming that I was dead and that he had won. Everyone defied him, and there, Neville killed Nagini with the sword of Gryffindor, as you all know. From then on, well, it's been documented enough for you all to know what happened. I defeated him. He killed himself with his own spell as the Elder Wand would not betray its master: me. After it was all over, and after all the funerals, I testified at the Malfoys' trials. Lucius had, again as you all know, refused arrest and had been killed by Aurors. Narcissa was given house arrest and Draco was pardoned of all crimes. As you know, Narcissa unfortunately killed herself as she couldn't cope without her husband. _

"_As for Draco, well, through the summer, we decided to put all differences aside and try to be civil to each other. When we got to school we, along with the rest of our year who had returned, were named as 'eighth years'. We were placed in a common room all to ourselves, and me and Draco were made to share a room. At first we refused and protested, but after being placed together in Defence Against the Dark Arts as partners, we decided that we should just be friends. Will we get further than that, who knows? All I know is that we both have feelings for each other but we don't want to rush into things. And I'm sure all I've mentioned, as much as I, would appreciate it if we could have some privacy over this. No questions. No conversations. Just privacy. Thank you."_

_So there you go folks. Written word for word, Harry's story to the world. Make of it what you will, but I know that I for one will do exactly what the Boy Wonder asks and give him, and his friends some peace. I strongly urge you all to do the same. This is Kirstie Devey, reporting for the Daily Prophet. _

Draco put the paper down silently fuming. When he found out two days ago that Harry was going to go to the press about everything regarding the War, he was supportive. However, the way Harry had spoken about him, it made him seem weak. And not once did Draco believe Harry would mention their true feelings towards each other! If Draco had have known that was what he intended to do, he would have stopped the other boy. He'd had read enough. He didn't want to start feeling the stares, so he stormed off up to his room, waiting for Harry. He could look out when he arrived back…

xxxDHDHxxx

Harry finished reading the article with a smile on his face. Everything was how he said it, word for word. That Kirstie Devey was certainly better than Rita Skeeter. He felt a nudge to his side and looked up straight into the smirking face of his best friend.

"So this is what you said? Well done mate, I never knew the Prophet could actually print the truth. Though, if I had of been you mate, I would have described the bit where you died in full detail. Everyone loves a bit of drama surrounding their favourite pin-up!" Ron teased.

"Ha ha, very funny. I wanted everyone to know the _truth _Ron, not a soap opera."

"A what?"

"Muggle reference, you wouldn't understand. Though I can't help but wonder where Draco is…" he pondered aloud, his eyes straying over to the Slytherin table.

"He went storming off to the dorm, I saw him leave earlier." Lavender provided.

"What? Why?"

"Surely that's obvious Harry?" Hermione questioned. Under his confused look, she shook her bushy head. "Whenever you mentioned him in the article, you said stuff that I'm sure he would have wanted to have been kept quiet. You said that stuff without finding out if it was ok first. Imagine how let down he feels."

Harry just stared in shock. "Shit. I never thought of that…"

"Of course you didn't. Now I strongly suggest you go and talk to him. Ron and I will keep everyone out of your way."

"Thanks Hermione." He gave her a quick hug, waved goodbye to his friends, and rushed up to the dorm.

When he got there, the door was wide open. He stepped inside, to find the dorm was empty. Suddenly, the door slammed shut and locked behind him, and he turned to find Draco stood against the wall, hiding where the door had been, wand in one hand, Map in the other. He looked disappointed and angry.

"How could you?" he asked in a low menacing voice. "How could you Potter?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

"No, you didn't." Draco strode purposefully further into the room. He threw the Map down onto Harry's bed and spun around to face the latter, wand still clenched tightly in his hand. "What the hell were you thinking? Saying stuff like that? Not only have you made me look like a coward by saying I was scared, but you've also told everyone how I feel about you! You know I was scared about that! I told you two nights ago, the night before you did this interview! You knew, yet you still said it anyway! Yes, I know it was you who told them, and I know you asked everyone to give us all some privacy and to leave us alone, but that won't stop some people! They'll still say something! But even that doesn't bother me. The thing that bothers me the most is that you never asked me first! I trusted you Harry! I trusted you not to say something, yet you still did! If you really wanted to mention it you should have asked me first! I trusted you and you broke that trust! You've broke my heart!" The last word was stabbed with hurt and emotion. Draco's voice actually cracked as he spoke, and suddenly, he was crying. Crying, again, in front of stupid Harry _fucking _Potter! He flung himself down on his bed face down, and let the tears flow freely.

Harry just stared stunned. When he did the interview, he never realised just how hurt Draco would be. And now, to see him physically break down and start crying, that was really, really bad. Four words echoed in his mind however. _You've broke my heart._ Harry never once intended to do that. He felt he had to make it up to the other boy somehow, so he cautiously approached him, aware of the wand still in his hand and what he did the last time Harry caught him crying. He stooped next to the bed, gently laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Draco? Draco I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just…I got the idea and just ploughed right through it, never once thinking how it would have repercussions. Call it my stupid Gryffindor tendencies, but I simply act before I think. Like I said, I never meant to hurt you. You know I would never do that intentionally. I love you too much to do that."

Draco picked his head up slightly and looked him in the eye. "I know you wouldn't do it intentionally, but the fact that you still did is enough. I just wish you would have spoken to me about it first. I thought that's what you did when you loved someone. You discuss things like this with them first."

"I know Draco, and I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. "

Draco slowly sat up on his bed and indicated that Harry sit next to him. When they were both sat down, Draco turned to Harry, steeling himself first before speaking again. "Just promise me that you will not do something like this again. Promise me that if you have any stupid ideas to do something like this again, you will ask me first."

"I promise. I'll never do something like this again without your permission. Can I ask you something?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Of course."

"You said that I broke your heart." There was an unasked question in that, and Draco knew it.

"Yes. And?"

"Do you mean what I think you mean?"

"Depends on what you think I mean."

"Do you…um…do you, you know. Love me?" Harry mumbled.

"Yes."

"So why do you never say it back?"

"Because if I say it back I might as well admit defeat and just jump into your arms right now, and I am not going to do that. I want to stick by what I said to you before and just come to terms with the fact people are going to say something about us. But thanks to you and that article, I might just be coming to terms with it a bit sooner. And don't you dare apologise, I know you're about to. In fact, maybe you doing that article may just be the kick up the arse that I needed. But don't expect me to wake up tomorrow and snog you senseless, because that isn't going to happen."

"I don't expect it to happen. I know you Draco; you're too stubborn for your own good, just like me. You take all the time you need, I don't mind waiting. Now, what did you feel like doing today?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we're all going down to Hogsmede for a few drinks. Fancy grabbing all your Slytherin's and joining us?"

"You know what, I might just take you up on that offer."

"Excellent!" Harry jumped up and made his way to the door. "I'll go and round up the rest of the eighth years. Meet you and your lot in the Entrance Hall in an hour?"

"I'll see you then." Draco agreed, shaking his head and laughing as Harry practically bounded out of the room.

xxxDHDHxxx

By some miracle, it seemed that the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students had decided to arrive a month early, and the seventh of the month, the last Saturday before classes started again, found the whole school sitting in the Great Hall, eagerly awaiting their arrivals. For the students in fourth year and below, it was also joined with excitement, as they hadn't been in the school during the last Triwizard Tournament. For the older students who had seen the last Tournament, the excitement wasn't as high, but they were looking to forward the students all the same. Among everyone however, the excitement was at its peak at the thought of ex-champions, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum, joining them. Suddenly, Mr. Filch came running into the Hall as best as he could and made his way up to the staff table. Nods were exchanged before he went hobbling off and Professor McGonagall stood, commanding the attention of the whole room in just one move.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I have been informed that our new students have arrived. So will you please join in me in welcoming, the delightful ladies of Beauxbatons!" she raised her arms towards the doors as they opened. As last time, the girls strode in, about fifty in all, and majestically made their way to the front, doing little gymnastic moves in the process. At the front, looking just like her sister was Gabrielle Delacour. At fifteen, she was looking more beautiful, and seemed to be coming out into her veela heritage, which appeared to be more prominent than her sister's. Like her sister, Gabrielle seemed to command the girls, and the people around her, with excellent ease, despite the fact that the girls from her school were older than her. Once she and the rest of the girls reached the front, she held up her hand caught the attention of everyone in the room, then, in her best English, welcomed her Headmistress.

"S'il vous plaît, would you welcome our Headmistress, Madame Olympe Maxime!" At her words, the giantess stepped into the room. To the younger students who had seen her before, her height was, well, gigantic. To the older students who had seen her before, her height was still a lot to comprehend. However, the height did not deter her. She walked with a grace that only a woman from a high background could, yet the air coming from her was one of force and intimidation; a long time with the giants did that to you. All the time she walked, her smile never faltered, and her eyes never left Hagrid's, who looked back whilst allowing a steady blush to creep up his face. Upon reaching Professor McGonagall, she stooped low and kissed thee shorter woman once on each cheek, before taking her place at the right of the Headmistress' chair.

"And would you please kindly welcome the boys of the Durmstrang Institute!" Again, as before, fifty boys marched in, banging their staffs on the floor. Once they reached the front, their leader spoke.

"Please velcome our Headmaster, Professor Andrei Molchanov." In strode a man in a long white coat, and a round furry hat. He had a pointed black beard and long black hair. The older students recognised him as Igor Karkaroff's old aide from the Tournament. He made his way over to the staff table, and like Madame Maxime before him, he kissed Professor McGonagall once on each cheek, before sitting himself at the left of her chair.

Again, Professor McGonagall called silence and spoke to the congregation. "And finally, please, be upstanding, for our two ex-champions: Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum!" everyone cheered as the Battle veteran and professional Quidditch player entered the room. Fleur wore a long silver dress that shimmered like water as she moved. Her hair was piled up high on her head and she looked beautiful. She smiled at the people around her, and waved at Harry, Hermione and her in-laws as she passed them. Once she caught sight of her sister, her smile widened and she waved again. Her left arm was hooked onto the right arm of Viktor Krum. He was, surprisingly, dressed in very muggle attire. He wore a black shirt and smart black jeans, along with black shoes; smart yet casual. He smirked at all the stares and comments he received from the girls, and when he passed Hermione, he winked at her, causing a blush to creep up her cheeks, and Ron to tighten his grip on her ever so slightly. The two ex-champions made their way to the front of the Hall, and both greeted Professor McGonagall like their predecessors.

Fleur, whilst greeting the Professor, quietly stated, "It's not Delacour anymore Madame, it is Weasley." She added a smile to show that no offence had been caused.

"Of course. I'm that used to calling you Miss. Delacour, I sometimes find it hard to remember that your name has changed. My apologies. Now both of you, go and take a seat." The older witch ordered.

Both bowed their heads in slight submission, slight understanding, and made their way over to the tables. Viktor sat with his fellow Dumstrang students at the Slytherin table, much to the delight of the girls and some of the boys there. Fleur sat with her sister, who had decided that she was going to sit at the Gryffindor table with her sister's in-laws, rather than at the Ravenclaw table with the rest of her school.

Professor McGonagall rose again. "Yes, yes, welcome, welcome! Now, as you all know, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are going to be joining us until the end of January, so I expect all of you to treat our guests as if they were one of us. They will all be in your lessons, apart from Mr. Krum and Mrs. Weasley. They shall simply be staying here, maybe sharing a class or two with some of you if they wish. I think I've said all I have to. Your beds await. Of you go." She finished with a smile before indicating that the students may leave. The Durmstrang followed their leader back out to their boat whilst Viktor followed the Slytherins, keen to spend as much time with his old friends as possible. The Beauxbatons went to leave, but upon seeing Gabrielle remaining at her sister's side, they stopped and gave her a collective questioning look. She sighed and made her way over to them.

"Allez-y. Je vais passer en peu de temps avec ma sœur. Je vais tous vous voir plus tard. Allez.ʺ At her command they backed away, but only after she gave them a short nod of confirmation did they completely leave.

Gabrielle turned back to see Fleur smiling at her, proud that her little sister could have just as much command as she used to have. The others however were confused.

"Gabrielle, what did you just say to them?" Hermione asked as they slowly made their way to the eighth year common room.

"I told them that I was going to spend some time with my sister and that I would see them later. Pourquoi? Why do you ask?"

"I just wondered that was all. My parents and I quite frequently visit France during the summer and I was able to pick up a couple of words that you said, but not all of it."

"You visit France? Oh, Hermione, why didn't you say before? We must take you, all of you. Gabrielle and I must take you and your parents one summer; we know plenty of places we can show you!" Fleur exclaimed.

"Only if you're sure…"

"Of course we're sure! And don't worry about where you would sleep, our mother and father would gladly have you."

"Well, thank you Fleur, Gabrielle. I might just take you up on that."

"It's not a problem."

"Would you take me and Harry as well?" Ron piped up.

"Of course Ronald. However, you and 'Arry would have to go at a separate time as I assume the rest of the Weasleys would want to come also. It wouldn't be a bother. But I'm afraid for that you'd have to sleep in a hotel. Our parents do not have enough room for all of you."

"That wouldn't be a problem. Mum and Dad could stay in the house, bill could be with you, Ginny with Gabrielle, and us boys can sleep outside in a tent. It wouldn't bother us, would it Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No not all."

Fleur looked thoughtful. "Hmmm, we'd have to see. Just remember that I'm not making promises to any of you, not even you Hermione, not yet. I have to discuss it with our mother and father first. But I shall see what I can do." She smiled slightly. By this point they had reached the portrait entrance. Violet surveyed the two French girls with interest.

"And what do we have here? New girls. Strange though, one looks too old to be here, and the other too young."

"Hey, I am not old!" Fleur exclaimed, hands on her hips.

"And foreigners too! Are you from France?"

"Yes, we are. And we do not take kindly to insults from portraits that drink too much." Fleur stated bluntly, eyeing the glass of wine in Violet's hand.

"I'll have you know I do not drink too much. However, you young lady are very rude."

"My sister is not rude. She simply speaks her mind." Gabrielle defended.

"Yes well, bluntness can come across as arrogance and rudeness I'll have you know…"

Harry, upon sensing an argument uprising, gave the password quickly, meaning that Violet had no choice but to let them in and the bickering had to end. Upon entering the common room, it was clear that Fleur and Gabrielle were amazed. They stared up in awe at the high ceiling and decorations before turning back to their friends.

"You live here?" Fleur asked, still astonished.

"Yeah. There aren't many of us actually. Eighteen in total. It's big, but it doesn't feel too big. It's quite cosy actually."

"Yes it does have quite a homely feel doesn't it? Now Hermione, I want to ask you something…" Fleur started, dragging Hermione off to the side where they wouldn't be heard. Gabrielle, realising her sister didn't want her to overhear, dragged Ron off for a game of chess, claiming she could beat him. This left Harry alone again, but he didn't seem to mind. Upstairs was the steady riff of a guitar, meaning Draco was up there. And Draco, Harry decided, would probably be better company than the rest of the people in the common room, so he made his way up stairs, for once feeling that the idea of spending time with his best friends would be all too stifling…

**A/N2: I'm doing one more chapter before the Yule Ball and jumping time a bit. Basically, to the last day of term before the Christmas holidays, otherwise I'll be posting the actual Ball in May at this rate! After that, I'm thinking of skipping the actual holidays and moving straight on to the start of the New Year. What do you guys think? Should I do that, or should I actually write the holidays out? Put it this way, Draco will be spending the time at the Weasleys, so you do want to read what happens or do you want me to simply move on and get back to school? It's up to you my dear readers! Leave your answer in a review… Thanks! :)**

**xxxxx**


	15. Heart and Soul

Smells Like Teen Spirit

**I'm back! Sorry about the excessively long wait, and I'm thankful to you all for having the patience with me. Here's the next chapter. I know they're out of sync with r/l, but never mind. :) Enjoy. **

Wednesday. The last Defence lesson the eighth years would have in 1998. Their next lesson would be in the New Year, and hopefully by then, everyone would have been able to cast a Patronus. The class were only waiting on Dean and Draco. Over the past month, other students had managed to cast their various corporeal forms, and Professor Elliott had, again, offered her little bits of trivia towards each one, with ten points being awarded to each student, of course. First had been, surprisingly, Susan Bones. Her rabbit bounded around the room as the Professor stated that, like Susan, rabbits were shy but had "big hearts". Next was Justin Finch-Fletchley. When his form soared from his wand, Harry, Ron and Draco were all disappointed, as they were hoping for something small and puny, something ironic, and an Afghan Hound certainly was not. However, their moods changed when the Professor stated that they were graceful, yet always portrayed as "snobbish characters in muggle children's films". That certainly put a smile on their face. And it certainly made Justin go bright red when the Professor once again muttered under her breath, loud enough for those closest to hear but quite enough so that not everyone heard, that the snobbishness of the Afghan was "not too dissimilar to the attitudes of some well-respected families and their children". Justin's embarrassment came as he knew that he was like that. Ron laughed it off; he may be a pureblood, but was hardly well-respected. In fact, he was probably more muggle than Justin, and the Hufflepuff was from a family of muggles. Surprisingly, Draco did not get offended, despite being from a well-respected family like the ones the Professor was jibing at. He instead laughed along with Ron; he had had those same thought for a few years now, but had never been able to express them.

The last student to cast their Patronus was Astoria. She'd only managed to last week, but she was very proud of what she had achieved. Hers was also the first magical creature to be cast: a Golden Monkey. The Professor had been especially proud of this, as it was very rare for someone to cast a magical creature as a Patronus. There was no way of knowing who would cast one, and only a few people were ever known to be able to do it, Dumbledore and Grindelwald being two of them. "The Golden Monkey is", according to the Professor, "very protective and loyal towards their family and friends, especially protective over the young. They can turn vicious if they feel that they, or one of their group. They are very observant, very smart, and very beautiful. It seems you have the long-haired variety. Matches your long hair…" the Professor had said. It was safe to say that Astoria had been very pleased with herself that day.

Now all they needed was for Dean and Draco to cast their Patronus. First was Dean. His came out as a zebra, but one that only had stripes on its front half. The Professor told them it was called a Quagga, and was extinct in the world now. Nonetheless, it was still a Patronus. After the points had been awarded, every eye turned to Draco. He was the last one to get a corporeal form, and he knew it. No matter how much practice he and Harry had put in over the last few weeks, it hadn't worked. All he kept managing to get was a thin whisper of light. Yes, it was staying up longer and longer each time, but that wasn't the point. It was still yet to have a _form_. He knew he was getting embarrassed, he could feel the heat rising up his neck and face. But he had to do it. He was not going to be the last one left. He took a big sigh, but before he could even raise his wand, a voice was heard from the back of the classroom.

"What's the matter Death Eater? Can't do it? No? Well of course you can't. Your scum. Lifeless, cold, heartless scum. And you need to be able to feel love to cast a Patronus don't you? Oh, but I'm forgetting, _of course_ you can feel love! Yes, that's right! You love Potter, don't you? Such a shame he doesn't love you back. Bet that's why you keep giving him a love potion every night, isn't it? Or is it a very strong Imperius? Wouldn't surprise me if it was that either. Unforgivables come second nature to you don't they? And look, you're all embarrassed! Aaawww, ickle baby's embarrassed. Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

"That is enough Mr. Finch-Fletchley! It seems having points taken away from you by the headmistress isn't enough. Therefore, you will serve detention with me every Saturday and Sunday until the end of the year, is that understood? You will also be banned from going on the trip after your exams." Professor Elliott ordered voice low, but deadly and intimidating.

"But Professor, that's not fair…" Justin started to protest.

"What isn't fair is your constant bullying of Mr. Black! And before you say it, no, there is no favouritism there. Now I suggest you keep quiet!"

"Yes Professor, sorry Professor."

"Don't apologise to me Mr. Finch-Fletchley. Apologise to Mr. Black."

"Sorry." Came the mumbled, humiliated reply.

"Good. Carry on Draco." Draco nodded, before stepping up to the front of the class where everyone could see him. First he looked at Finch-Fletchley. He imagined all the horrible things he could, the filthy little mudblood. Turning him into a ferret for a start, see how he liked it. He seemed to remember the other boy laughing at him particularly hard when that Crouch decided to turn him into a white rodent as part of his so-called 'punishment' and 'teaching'. That would be a generous start. Leaving his musings, Draco next turned his gaze to Harry, who was staring at him, smiling in encouragement. Draco's mind wondered back to the time he felt Harry kiss his neck, arms wrapped around him. With that image in mind, coupled with the pleasant feeling he would get from torturing Finch-Fletchley, Draco closed his eyes and whispered the words "Expecto Patronum." For a couple of seconds, nothing happened, but then suddenly, a huge creature erupted from his wand. It was bigger than all the other Patronuses the class had made. The creature looked familiar to Draco, but not for the right reasons. As realisation struck, his memories faded and creature disappeared. Silence filled the room for a couple of seconds, before the Professor spoke up again.

"My word, _another_ magical creature Patronus, and within the same class too! Well done Draco, twenty points to Slytherin! The hippogriff is, as you know, quite a magnificent creature. In fact, there is a herd of them living the forbidden forest, and I'm sure Hagrid bought one out for you to see back in your third year. As I'm sure you saw, hippogriffs are very attractive creatures. They are also very protective and loyal towards those who have earned their trust, and I must say, earning the trust of a hippogriff is not a small feat either. Isn't that right Harry?" She eyed the Gryffindor with a smile on her face, and he nodded smirking. "The only thing that lets down the otherwise perfect character and personality of a hippogriff is their pride. I'm sure Hagrid taught you the proper way to approach such a creature. I can see why you managed to produce such a creature Draco. Even I will admit that you are a good looking young man, and once someone has earned your trust, which takes a lot, you are protective over them. Pansy, Blaise, Gregory and Astoria are prime examples of this. However, the one thing that lets you down, and lets nearly of Slytherin down, is your pride. Being bought up within a strict pureblood family means you are very proud and are afraid of asking for help for fear of losing such pride. Don't ever be afraid of that. Everyone has to at some point. But enough of that; well done Draco. Now, if I could have everyone once again seated before you leave…" She waved her hand and the desks and chairs returned. There was a scraping as everyone sat back down, looking eagerly at their teacher.

"Now, as it is the last lesson of this year. I'm sure you're all aware of the fact that I need an answer from you. It has to be a majority vote. Do you wish to go on the trip at the end of the year? If so, please raise your hands." Every hand shot up, except for Justin's, who had resigned himself to the fact he couldn't go. "Well, that's that. Letters will be sent out to your guardians during the holidays. Permission slips must be signed and returned to me by the end of February _at the latest_. Be warned, if you do not get your permission slip to me, signed, by then, you will not be able to go. Also, if I do not have eight returned by then, none of us will be able to go. That's all I have to say on that matter, so all that's left is for me to wish you all a very merry Christmas, and a very happy New Year. Off you go." She waved her hand in dismissal, before disappearing into her office. People grouped so as to walk to the Great Hall together and as they did so, none of them noticed Draco slip out of the classroom alone.

xxxDHDHxxx

After dinner, Hermione claimed she needed to find something for ancient runes so disappeared off to the library, leaving Harry and Ron to walk to the common room alone. On the way, they were met by Pansy and Blaise.

"Hey guys." Pansy greeted.

"Hello Pansy. Where's Greg and Tor?" enquired Harry.

"Greg and Millie have disappeared up to the library to study, and Astoria's spending time with her sister. Let me guess, Hermione's in the library?"

"Yeah she is. Where's Draco?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing." Blaise said sadly. "We haven't seen him since Defence, and we were hoping one of you would know where he is."

"Why should we know where he is, he's your friend not ours." Ron said, finally entering the conversation.

"Ron! Don't be so rude. What if it was Hermione? What if she'd been missing since last lesson? You would be worried too." Harry admonished. He turned back to his Slytherin friends. "Sorry. Ron doesn't know what tact is a times. Do you not see him leave?"

"No we didn't. None of us did. We've searched the library and the grounds. We've gone to the common room, we've gone up to your dorm, we've even gone to the Slytherin common room. That's why we were late to dinner, we were looking for him. But we can't find him anywhere." Pansy explained worriedly.

Ron once again added his view on the situation. "Have you tried the Astronomy Tower?"

Harry answered this one. "No, he wouldn't go there. He told me he still has nightmares of the night Dumbledore died up there. It took him quite a bit to come and find me up there, so he definitely wouldn't go up there willingly. Hmm, I wonder where he could be." The four went silent, all deep thought. Suddenly, an idea struck Harry. "I think I know where he is."

"Where?" Pansy asked, rushed but hopeful.

"I'm not telling you. I'm sorry, I know you're his best friends, but if he is there, I think I know why. He'll probably only talk to me anyway. Look, I'll get him to come back, I promise. But I have to go alone. I'm sorry." With that, he ran off in the opposite direction he came. Down stairs, upstairs, across moving staircases, until he came to his destination. He stood and stared at the door. He took a deep breath, calmed himself, and stepped inside. His ears were immediately greeted with the sound of a soft piano and light guitar chord: Bed of Roses by Bon Jovi. Against the one wall was a huge bed, and lying there, with his back to the door, was Draco. Harry approached him tentatively, not wanting to scare him. He went round to the other side and kneeled down in front of the other boy, noticing the tear tracks that glistened on his face.

"Draco? Draco what's the matter? What's wrong?"

The other boy slowly lifted his eyes and stared at Harry. "My Patronus. It's a hippogriff. A magical creature, and I don't deserve it."

"What do you mean you don't deserve it?

"Exactly what I say!" He sat up angrily. "Astoria's got a magical Patronus, but she deserves it. She's bright, smart, pretty, funny…but she's humble. She's never had a big break in her life, never been worshipped or doted on like the rest of us. Yeah sure, she's feisty, and sure, she did what the rest of the Slytherins did last year, but she didn't want to. None of us did. There was a couple who gladly joined in, but most of us didn't want to do what we did. Either way, she hasn't had that much of a life and deserves something like being safe in the knowledge that she is one of the few people to ever cast a magical creature Patronus. Me? No, I don't deserve it. I don't deserve anything."

Harry shook his head. "Don't be so stupid. Of course you do! You, more than anyone, deserve something good in your life. The life you've led has been no better than mine, if worse. You've lived in a cold home, one without any real love, for most of your life. At sixteen, you were forced to take the Mark as a way of punishing your father. You were than given the task of killing one of the most powerful wizards to have ever lived. You saw him die. Nobody should have had to have gone through that, least of all someone who was barely an adult. You then had to suffer him living at your home. When he's gone, you get thrown in Azkaban, and despite the fact you were proven innocent at your trial, you had to put up with people saying stuff not just behind your back, but at your face too. And not just that, but people cursing you. True, you've managed to prove to people that you have changed, and most people believe you so have left you alone, but even here, you're still getting picked on by pricks like Finch-Fletchley. Pardon me saying Draco, but you've had a shit life. A magical creature patronus is a rare but wonderful thing to have, and nobody more than you deserves to have it."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I mean it." Harry got up and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out slowly and wiped the tears that were once again starting to fall down the other boy's face.

Draco sniffed, "I bet they all started to saying stuff after I left didn't they? About how ironic it was that the animal I get is the one that I provoked to attack me back in third year. Bet they said stuff like 'serves him fucking right' didn't they?"

"No. They didn't say anything, not that I heard. If they did, I would have said something myself, and if Finch-Fletchley had of said anything, not even Professor Elliott would have stopped me, trust me. I wouldn't have let anyone say anything at all."

"Noble Potter as always. But thank you. That's another thing I don't deserve."

"What?"

"You, being so nice to me. Loving me. After everything I've done to you over the years, you should, by rights, still hate me."

"No Draco, never. You've apologised for all that, and you've more than made up for it by not identifying us, and by how you've been behaving this year. I couldn't hate you now even if I tried."

Draco laughed weakly. "It doesn't matter what you say. I still think I don't deserve you. Were Pansy and Blaise asking about me?"

"Yeah they were. They looked for you everywhere apparently. Then I had a suspicion that you would be here. When I saw the door at the end of the corridor, I knew I was right. I made sure that they didn't follow me. I told them that if you were where I thought you were, then you wouldn't want them to be here. The only person you'd want to talk to is me. It's as though we've made this place our own private area."

"It is yeah," he sighed. "I still don't believe you. I still don't think I deserve anything. But if you say I do, then I'll take your word for it."

"You can take my word for it as much as you want to, but you have to believe it. You deserve all of this. I mean it."

"Whatever." Draco fell silent.

Harry stared at him. The Slytherin looked so broken, so down, despite his new status as being one of the few wizards to ever produce such a rare Patronus. It was then that Harry made himself a pledge. From now on, his main goal would be to make Draco realise that he deserved everything he was getting. Harry would do it, he knew he would. His Gryffindor tendencies o never give up would make sure of that.

**xxxxx**


	16. Yule Ball

Smells Like Teen Spirit

Saturday 19th December rolled around quicker than any of the students could have imagined. They had finished school for the term yesterday, only having half a day's worth of lessons. Now, the air in the Great Hall was full of excitement and stress: What was the Ball going to be like? What bands are going to be playing? Do I have everything I need? Am I going to look ok? Questions and excited whispers filled the Hall, many topics on their lips. But there was one topic that was the most common, and the one that everybody wanted to know: Who were the ex-students going to be, and when would they be arriving? Professor McGonagall had kept everything under wraps, including the decorations the Hall was going to get. Though, people had a fair idea as to what there was going to be. All around the school, icicles hung from the ceiling, wreaths were round very staircase, and snow fell gently in the halls, melting before it hit the people below. The only people who knew the exact details of what everything was going to look like were the Professor, Hermione and Draco. Currently, the Head Boy and Girl, along with their friends, were sitting at the Gryffindor table, discussing the Ball.

"Oh I'm so worried. What if something goes wrong, what if we can't get it to work right? What if I can't do the spells that McGonagall wants me to do? What if…"

"Hermione, no more what ifs." Draco interrupted her gently. "You are the brightest witch of our age. You are more than capable of casting a few simple spells. For heaven's sake, you survived ten months on the run from one of the most dangerous wizards to have ever lived! Stop putting yourself down, you are going to be fine. Everything will be fine, now stop worrying."

"Really?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes." Ron answered her. "You're brilliant 'Mione. If you're really that bothered as to what it's going to look like, I could always come with you, make sure that everything is up to scratch…" Ron suggested, hedging his bets.

"No way Ronald, no way! No student apart from Draco and I is allowed to see what the Great Hall looks like until the doors open, and that includes you." She smacked him on the arm lightly.

"Alright, alright! God, no need to abuse me." He laughed.

"What are you doing today 'arry?" Fleur asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just going to spend the day lazing about until it's time to get ready." Harry answered tiredly.

"Oh no, you are not! You, Harry, are coming with me." Draco ordered.

"What for?" Harry whined.

"I need to get some last minute presents, and you are going to help me choose them."

At the word 'presents', Harry perked up. "Presents? But won't I end up seeing mine?"

"Who says you're getting a present from me? And no, you won't see it because I already have it. I had it a couple of months ago. I presume you haven't been arsed to get any from you yet? Going to leave it until the day before again are you?"

"Actually, I think you'll find that I already have most of mine. I only need to get one more, and then I'm done." Harry said smugly.

"Excellent, even more of an excuse for you to come with me then. Come on, if we're going to buy a lot, and get back in time for me to help Hermione and McGonagall with the presents, as well as having time to get myself sorted, we need to go now." Draco stood up and extended his arm down to Harry.

"But Draco, it's a Saturday, and it's only nine in the morning." Harry moaned.

"Exactly. The party starts at six, and I want to be back for just before four so I can help set up. Come on." Draco grabbed the other boy's arm and dragged him. Harry did nothing but protest, and behind them both, they heard the laughing of all their friends and Harry's bad luck.

xxxDHDHxxx

It was three fifty when the boys returned back. Draco had dragged Harry to every expensive Wizarding and Muggle shop he knew of. In the end, Draco had spent a couple of hundred galleons on his remaining five presents. Harry had seen a few things he wished he had seen before hand for his friends, but hadn't bought anything. Not exactly. He had placed an order at Quality Quidditch Supplies for a completely new set of Quidditch gear for Ginny, including robes, gloves and the new Firebolt 2000. A few weeks back, he had also asked a favour, name dropping himself of course, to one of the biggest teams in the world: The Holyhead Harpies. All he needed now was a reply, and then he could wrap up her present. That was just under two hours ago.

Draco was currently in the bathroom, preening himself ready for the Ball which would be starting in half an hour. Already dressed in his robes, he was combing through his hair and gelling it back until it looked perfect. He still needed to look good you know, even if he wasn't a Malfoy by name any more. Unlike the last Yule Ball, Draco didn't have a date. He was gay, what was the point of putting a girl through going with him when he had no interest in her? It wouldn't be fair. No, Draco would go with the rest of the eighth years. Amongst themselves, they had all decided to go together as friends, rather than splitting off and going their separate ways. In the four months they had all been living together, the eighth years had all become very close friends, so decided to all go together. Draco smiled at the absurdity of Slytherins being best friends with Gryffindors as he made the finishing touch to his look: a small silver stud in his ear. Happy with his reflection, Draco swept out of the bathroom back into the dorm.

"Wow." Harry simply said, in awe.

"I take it you like it?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Absolutely. You will certainly break a few hearts tonight."

"As will you Harry. With those robes, that loose hair, and those piercings, you look simply divine."

Harry bowed his head. "Don't embarrass me!"

"I'm not embarrassing you." Draco stepped closer until he was right in front of Harry. "Don't you like compliments?"

Harry looked up into Draco's eyes. "Truth be told, no, I don't. I never know whether people are just saying it or whether they mean it."

"Trust me Harry, I mean it. Now come on, we can't be late."

xxxDHDHxxx

The Great Hall looked magnificent. Everywhere students looked, icicles hung from the ceiling. Snow fell from the enchanted sky. Ice sculptures stood in the corners of the room, and next to the door were two polar bear sculptures, poised as if they were on guard and were ready to pounce at any minute. On every table was a miniature of the bears, again, ready to pounce. Any material decorations were blue and silver. The twelve tress that always stood proud in the Hall were decorated with silver and blue, and little fairies that flew around them topping up the snow on them. In the centre of the Hall, once again, was a dance floor, ready for the students to use.

Professor McGonagall stood up to the front of the staff table. "If I could have your attention please? Thank you. Before we begin, we need to welcome back our ex-students. Please welcome back to the school, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Cho Chang, Lee Jordan, and George Weasley." The six strode in proudly, Angelina on George's arm and Katie on Lee's. Alicia and Cho had their arms linked. The students in the school especially those who them, were in an excited uproar, cheering and shouting to their friends. Professor McGonagall once again called silence. "Now, the first dance. Everyone must dance this, but after that, you may sit out for the others. Maestro please." The music started and the students started twirling around in a waltz. In his arms, Harry had Ginny. She had kindly agreed to let him have the first dance of the night. She looked beautiful, in a floor length black dress with silver detailing on the front of the waist. Looking over he saw that Draco was dancing with Astoria. She was in a silver floor length dress that had rhinestones on the top. Her sister wore a similar dress, but in grey. But by far, the most beautiful person in the Hall, all the boys had to agree, was Professor Elliott. She wore a white floor length dress with a design made of Swarovski crystals under her bust. Her long hair was straight down her back. Her blue eyes were framed by icy blue make-up, with a small design made of gems at the outer corners. She wore a single Swarovski heart around her neck on a silver chain, with small dropper earrings, again Swarovski, in her ears to match. She looked stunning. She danced in the arms of the new Potions Master (Slughorn had had an accident in and of his classes and was currently in St. Mungo's), Professor Matt Hopkins, a handsome man who was extremely tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. All of the other girls were beautiful also, but the Professor looked like a super model.

xxxDHDHxxx

It was well after midnight when Draco decided to call it a night. Being Head Boy, he had to stay until the end, or almost until the end, to make sure that everything went to plan. Now however, he was exhausted. Not tired, just exhausted. He needed to rest. Thankfully, Harry was still awake.

"Finally escaped then?" The Gryffindor asked.

"Yeah. Everyone's been made to leave. The teachers have had enough of the noise, and of the drunkenness that's come from Seamus spiking the drink."

"Seamus always spikes the drink if he can't get the actual stuff. Why do you think most of us Gryffindors are so tolerant to it? Every party we used to have when we won the Quidditch games would involve Firewhisky. When you drink every year at least four, five, maybe even six times a year, you get pretty used to it. Astoria looked very pretty tonight."

"Yes she did. I was originally going to be marrying her you know." Draco said as he changed out of his clothes and sat on his bed. "That was until I came out."

"Really? I always thought that you'd marry Pansy."

"Pansy? Seriously? No. She's been betrothed to Blaise since they were born. The only reason we went out with each other is because we wanted a bit of fun before we had to grow up. Plus, she used to fancy me, and I thought I'd be nice and let her go out with me before she had to marry him."

"So you went out with her despite the fact you're gay? Bit unfair on her isn't it?"

"This was before I knew I was. I used to fancy her, but as I got older, I realised I focussed more on the boys than I did the girls. So we ended it. No more."

"Fair enough. I didn't know you could dance that well."

"It's been taught to me since I could walk Harry. I'd like to think I can. I noticed you've improved since the Yule Ball, but I tell you, you don't know how to slow dance."

"I do!" Harry protested.

"No, Harry, you don't. I mean sure, you know how to move in a circle, but as for how to hold the girl, you certainly don't." Draco chuckled.

"And I suppose you do?"

"Yes actually, I do. Come on." Draco stood up and walked over to Harry, holding out his hand.

"What?"

"I'll show you how to slow dance. Up." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up and over to the centre of the room. "Right, you'll be the girl for this and I'll be the guy."

"That's not fair!"

"Actually it is. I'm trying to teach you how to treat the lady when you dance with her, but for you to learn, you need to know how she feels when you do treat her right. Therefore, you're the girl for this lesson."

"Ok fine. What do I have to do?"

"First, you put your arms around my neck." Harry did. Draco waved his wand and Bon Jovi's Always started to play. Throwing his wand onto his bed, he placed his arms around Harry's waist and started to slowly move them in a circle. "Now then Harry, when slow dancing with a girl, you have to put your head close to hers, like this." Draco placed his head next to Harry's, who automatically rested his own head on Draco's shoulder. "See? How automatic was that? If she can't reach your shoulder, which poor Ginny can't, she'll rest her head on your chest. It induces an intimate feel between you both, and closes you off from the rest of the world. Then you start talking sweet nothings into her ear, including how pretty she looks and how amazing she is. Or, because it's you, how amazing you looked tonight at the Ball, and how amazing you are at everything, including saving the world."

Harry laughed. "Why thank you. But I must ask, are you flirting with me?"

Draco smirked and chuckled again. "Trust me, _Potter_," he purred, "you'd know if I was flirting. You'd know it, because my voice would drop like this." It did. "Then I'd start saying stuff better than 'you're amazing', including, 'that suit you wore tonight was driving me crazy. I just wanted to rip it off of you'. And then…yep, there it is. You're breathing would change and become all ragged and uneven. That's flirting. Did it work?"

"Yeah." Harry panted.

"Tut, tut, tut, Harry. Calm down. When you slow dance with a girl, unless it's one you're already with and one you know you're going to get it on with later that night, you do not flirt. You just compliment. Then that's it. Nothing more is needed. Just let the music and the atmosphere take over. Make her feel safe in your arms. Make her feel wanted. Make her feel loved, even if you don't love her back."

"Wouldn't that be unfair, leading her on like that?" Harry asked, his voice muffled against Draco's neck.

"Trust me, it's what they want, even if you don't feel that way." They continued to sway on the spot until the music faded out, where they came to a slow stop. They stayed locked in each other's arms for a while longer as Draco spoke again. "That is how you slow dance."

Harry pulled away slightly so he could look into the other boy's eyes. Slowly, tentatively, he leaned forward, until their foreheads rested against each other's. Harry's breathing hitched slowly and his eyes closed, but a brief moment later, he felt the pressure of the other boy leave. Opening his eyes, he saw Draco retreat to his bed, climbing in. "Draco?"

"I can't Harry, not yet. I'm sorry. Goodnight." Draco turned away from the Gryffindor, who stood dumbfounded.

"Draco…"

"Goodnight Harry," the other boy repeated, effectively ending the conversation.

Harry sighed. He knew he wouldn't get anything else out of the boy tonight. It wasn't fair though, Draco talking like that, turning on Harry like that, and knowing what he was doing, but not wanting to take it any further and shutting Harry out like that. Not fair at all. Never mind, he would talk to him during the holidays. They left tomorrow after all.

**xxxxx**


	17. Christmas at the Weasleys

Smells Like Teen Spirit

"Hey Mum!" Ron shouted as he walked into the Burrow on the first day of the Christmas Holidays, Hermione on his arm. Closely following behind were Ginny, Harry, and Draco. Draco didn't originally want to come to the Burrow, preferring instead to stay at the Manor, but Mrs. Weasley had sent him an invitation and Harry had insisted he went, so he had begrudgingly sent a reply back saying he would stay. Secretly however, he had been looking forward to it.

Mrs. Weasley came bustling out of the kitchen, an apron around her waist and a tea towel in her hand. "Hello my dears. Had a good time at school?" She asked as she hugged them all in turn. "You are too skinny Harry. I don't care if you're been building up your muscles slightly, you're still thin. I'll have to feed you up. And Draco dear, it is so glad to meet you properly without your parents."

"Mrs. Weasley, it is a pleasure to meet you also. Thank you for having me in your home."

"Please, call me Molly. And it's not a problem Draco, not a problem at all. Nobody should have to spend Christmas alone." She wrapped her arms around him too, and to everybody's shock, he reciprocated. The hug may only have been brief, but it happened anyway. Once they let each other go, Molly usured them into the dining room, where everybody was seated chatting to each other, waiting for the meal to be served. At the Head of the table sat Arthur, with a space at his right for his wife. To his left sat Charlie, back from Romania for the holidays, Ginny, Percy, Hermione, Ron, Gabrielle, and Fleur. At the other end of the table, as he was the oldest, sat Bill. To Bill's left sat Angelina, George, Draco, Harry, Teddy, and next to where Molly would eventually sit, Andromeda. Suddenly, food in plates and dishes galore suddenly stated arriving on the tables, flying through the air from the kitchen. Molly herself eventually appeared, carrying the meat for her husband to carve. Once she had sat down, Arthur stood.

"Let's tuck in shall we?"

**xxxDHDHxxx**

Once everybody had eaten, Arthur rose once more, this time with a glass in his hand. "If I could have your attention for just a few moments?" All eyes turned to him. "Thank you. Well, this is not how I planned on celebrating my Christmas this year. For one, I didn't plan on having one of my sons missing. Merlin rest you Fred, my son." A chorus of 'Merlin rest you's went around the table, even from Draco, who felt especially guilty. Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Fleur and George started to well up with tears, but they all held it together. Arthur cleared his throat and continued. "Secondly, I did not expect to have Angelina here, although, of course my dear, you are very welcome any time." He smiled at her and she smiled back, then shared a smile with George. "And finally, I certainly did not expect to see, next to Harry of all people, Draco Black sat in my house, having dinner and staying with us like a proper member of the family. However, Draco, you are as welcome as anybody here. Welcome to the family son." He smiled again and raised his glass to the boy, who smiled and nodded back in return, before speaking up himself.

"May I say something?"

"Of course my boy." Arthur sat and Draco rose. All eyes were on him, especially Harry's. Even he didn't know what Draco was going to say, though he had an idea.

"First off, I would like to say thank you to yourselves, Molly, Sir, for allowing me to stay here. I really do appreciate it." Molly and Arthur nodded in return.

"Please Draco, call me Arthur."

"Of course. Second, I would like to thank Harry and his friends for giving me a second chance. And third, I would like to apologise to you all. My behaviour over the years has been appalling. I could claim that I was only young and knew no different. I could claim that I was only doing as I saw fit, but at the end of it all, I could have been different. At the end, I chose to say and do all that I did, and I should not try to blame it on anyone, or anything else. It's my fault, and for it, I am sorry. I am sorry also, because if it wasn't for me, Bill, then you would not be scarred. If it wasn't for me, Greyback would not have been able to get in the school. I'm deeply sorry Bill, and I hope you can accept the apology of an idiotic child." Draco had the grace to bow his head when he finished.

"I forgave you ages ago Draco. I know you had to do it, I know you had no choice. You had no idea he would come through there. I forgive you."

"Thank you. I have done many things in my life, and apologising is the least I can do to make up for it. To you all, I am very sorry." He sat down when he was finished, still with his head bowed. Harry put his hand on Draco's leg as a sign of comfort and offered a small smile, which the other boy returned.

"Draco, you have done more than enough already to atone for your sins, but thank you nonetheless." Arthur spoke. "Now come on, all of you. Bed methinks. It's been a long day."

"Yes, bed!" Molly immediately jumped up and started to give out instructions. "More rooms have been added, so Bill and Fleur, you will be on top floor, room on the right. Opposite you will be George and Angelina. Next floor down, we'll have Andromeda and Teddy on the left, Hermione, Ginny and Gabrielle on the right. Percy, you will be in your old room in the floor below. Audrey, when she gets here, will be with you. Opposite you will be Charlie and Ron. And right at the top, in the attic, will be Harry and Draco. Got that? Good. Now go to bed, all of you. Goodnight."

xxxDHDHxxx

Once upstairs, Harry turned to Draco. "That was a good speech you did earlier. What possessed you to say it?"

"I felt I had to. I've apologised to everybody I can already. I spoke to Katie at the party. But the one family I hadn't yet said anything to, the one who deserved it the most, was this family. Not only did they suffer at the hands of Death Eaters, but my father made their lives hell, and I made the lives of everyone from Percy down hell. They deserve an apology. After all, they are distant family."

"Are they?"

"Seriously Harry, you didn't know that?"

"I've probably heard it in conversation or something, but I don't remember. How are you family?"

"Molly's uncle on her father's side married a Black, who in turn was Sirius' aunt. Through Sirius' uncle on his mother's side, we have my mother. Ron, his siblings and I are related because their paternal great-great grandfather, and my maternal great great-great-great grandfather were the same person, Phineas Nigellus Black, one of the former Headmasters of Hogwarts."

"Whoa. That is weird. Am I related to you?"

"No Harry, you're not. You are a descendent of Godric Gryffindor. Somewhere down the line, I am a descendent of Salazar Slytherin. Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other. We may be very far back, but that bloodline has probably ran out by now. So no, we're not."

"Oh ok. Shows how much I know about the Wizarding World, even now." Harry said in a sulk as he climbed into bed.

"It's not your fault. You weren't raised with it thrown down your throat every five minutes like me. It's like Hermione, she doesn't know, and she's read every book in the school library twice." Draco consoled with a chuckle, a chuckle that soon turned into a laugh as Harry laughed.

"That's about right actually. Anything to do with lessons has been read about ten times. She can quote some of them off by heart. She classes _Moste Potente Potions_ as light reading."

"Light? Does she realise how big that book is? I mean don't get me wrong, I like to read, and will sometimes read more than necessary if something interests me, but _MPP_ is not light reading! I swear, that girl should've been a Ravenclaw."

"She'd have been the only known Ravenclaw to break every rule in school if that was the case. Some of which were her doing might I add.

"Yeah whatever Harry. I know that was all your doing."

"Was not."

"Was so. I can just imagine it. Sitting in the common room, after Hermione's chained you to the tables to finish your work. All three of you sitting bored, coming up with different rules to break."

"We did not."

"Really? So how do you explain breaking so many rules over the past few years?"

Harry shrugged. "Collateral damage."

"Collateral damage?" Draco repeated incredulously.

"Yeah. We were on important missions."

"Bullshit. At the end, maybe yeah, I can run with it. But at the age of eleven and twelve, you were not on important missions. The teachers could've dealt with it all, but no, you had to go running in all guns blazing. Important missions and collateral damage my arse. You just like causing trouble."

Harry grinned. "Maybe. Now I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Draco." He turned off the light and lay down, the glow of the moon highlighting his face. Within no time at all, he was fast asleep.

Draco, on the other hand, didn't fall asleep for ages. Instead, he simply watched Harry sleep. The way the moonlight bounced off his face and hair, giving him a celestial glow. It picked up the sharp edge of his face just right, making him look, in Draco's eyes, more handsome than was possible. Seriously, what was he running from? What was stopping him? He and Harry knew each other well enough now, he could safely say that. And it wasn't as if he was scared about what people would say anymore. Being the Malfoy heir had meant he was constantly being judged by people as it was, especially in the latter years. He could handle what was thrown his way. He could handle being in a relationship. And he was determined, before they went back to school, to get what he wanted…

**xxxxx**


	18. Yuletide Happiness

Smells Like teen Spirit

**A/N: Part two of Christmas. I've updated so fast because I felt so bad about making you all wait so long for the last chapter. Hope this makes up for it though. :)**

"Harry! Harry wake up! It's Christmas!" was the sound that greeted the Gryffindor as he opened his eyes Christmas morning. Reaching for his glasses, he was greeted by the sight of a very excitable red-head.

"Ginny, you're seventeen. How do you still get so excited about Christmas?"

"You're never too old for Christmas Harry!" She jumped off his bed and snuck over to Draco, who was still fast asleep on his back, and arm slung over his eyes. "Draco wake up! It's Christmas!"

The blond stirred. "Weasley, I do not appreciate such a rude awakening. I strongly suggest you let me sleep."

She pouted. "But Draco, it's Christmas. You have to get up."

"Not at," he paused to reach for his wand and wave a Tempus charm, "7:30 in a morning, I don't."

"Oh Draco, come on, don't be such a spoil sport and come downstairs, open your presents." Harry told him.

At the word 'presents', Draco's eyes opened. "I have presents?"

"From all of us, yes. Now up! Ten minutes, or I'll come and drag you by your ears." Ginny warned, disappearing back downstairs.

"I honestly have presents?" Draco asked again, still not quite believing it.

"Yes, from all of us. All your friends, the Weasleys, all of us. You didn't seriously think we'd forget you, did you?"

"No, of course not. But what I didn't expect was gifts from the Weasleys as well."

"You haven't seen them yet. Get dressed. Eight minutes before Ginny goes through with her threat. And trust me she will, I have first-hand experience. Hurry up!" He grinned as he disappeared out the door. Draco laughed, and started to get dressed, ready for the day ahead.

xxxDHDHxxx

Harry was the last one to hand out all his presents. He himself had had the typical Weasley jumper, a broom cleaning kit from Ginny, products from the shop from George and Angelina, a diary from Percy and Audrey (who had arrived last night), a pair of dragon-hide boots from Charlie, a selection of French chocolates from Bill, Fleur and Gabrielle, a complete set of Quidditch books from Ron, Hermione had gotten him the latest album from Meat Loaf, a box of chocolates from Andromeda and Teddy, fudge and rock cakes from Hagrid, a set of training snitches from the rest of the Gryffindors, Firewhisky from the Slytherins, Everlasting quills from the Ravenclaws, an expensive scarf from the Hufflepuffs, and a year's subscription to the Quibbler from Neville and Luna. Draco had got him a present as well, but wanted to wait until later. That was fine by Harry, he was waiting until later to give Draco his anyway. Harry simply handed his out. For Molly and Arthur, an expensive bottle of wine. For Bill and Fleur, a beautiful vase for their home. Charlie had the latest book on Dragon wrangling. Percy and Audrey had some flowers for their new home. Harry had found one of the oldest Black family heirlooms and had it cleaned then gave it to Andromeda. He gave Teddy a brand new toy. George and Angelina had a selection of muggle comedy toys to use as inspiration for the shop. Ron had been given the latest Keeper gear, Hermione the latest books on the Misuse of Muggle artefacts (where she planned on working after school), Neville the latest book on Herbology, and for Luna a book on where to find Nargles, as well as a necklace charmed to repel them. The last to receive her gift was Ginny. She found it under the tree.

"Is this it?" She asked, producing a small envelope and a big box.

"You'll like it, I promise."

"I better. If its shit, you'll be on the end of a very painful Bat-Bogey hex." she threatened.

"Ginny, stop swearing!" her mother admonished her.

"Sorry mum." Ginny mumbled. She gave a sly grin to Harry and opened the box first. Inside was a complete set of chaser gear, including gloves, practice Quaffles and Bludgers, and a brand new set of dark green robes with a gold talon on the chest, her name emblazoned across the back. Then she opened the envelope, reading the letter inside. As she read, her eyes grew wider, as did her smile. When she finished, she squealed, shot up from her place on the floor and engulfed Harry in a massive bear hug.

"What? What is it Ginny?" Ron questioned her.

"I can't…seriously Harry...I just…you read it Harry, I can't speak." She handed him the letter while all the time shaking her head.

He chuckled. "I take it you like it?" She gave him a look. "That's a yes. Anyway," he gave a little cough, then began to read. "'Dear Ginerva Weasley, it has come to our attention that your skills not only as a chaser, but as a seeker, are above the skills of most people your age, something we have received the backing off from many people, Harry Potter being one of them. As a result, we would like to offer you the chance to trial with our team in the coming year. A reply is needed by the third day of the first month, 1999. We would be delighted if you accepted the offer. Waiting to hear from you, Mercedes Jones, manager of the Holyhead Harpies, and Gwenog Jones, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies'."

"Seriously? You got Ginny a trial for the Holyhead Harpies?" Ron was estatic.

"Yep. There's no denying she's a great player, both as seeker and chaser. Are you gonna go Gin?"

"Of course! This is a brilliant opportunity!" she squealed, again.

"Oh I'm so proud of you Ginny. Come here, give your mum a hug. Or are you too old?" Molly asked tearfully, all the while beaming. The girl grinned and gave her mum a hug, while Arthur wrapped his arms around them both, telling his only daughter how proud he was of her. Hermione smiled at the scene, and squeezed herself in between Harry and Draco on the sofa.

"Name dropping Harry, rather than just letting her apply for herself? Really?"

"Yes Hermione, name dropping. I don't like to use my fame to get favours, you know I don't. But occasions such as telling my story to the Prophet, or getting Ginny this chance are times when I will use it. It's the least I could do for her, after breaking her heart. Besides, look at the smile on her face. How could you not deny her that?"

Hermione nodded her head. "I suppose." She rounded on Draco. "Did you know he was going to do this?"

"Yep. He went to the post office in Hogsmede when we went to get the last minute presents. He asked for the reply to be delivered there rather than back to the school so nobody would know what he was up to. I was sworn to secrecy." He replied with a smile.

"I see. Well she seems to like it."

"That she does. That she does." Draco replied, whilst Harry just sat smug.

xxxDHDHxxx

Dinner was an interesting affair. Draco had just started getting used to not just the amount of people, but to the sheer amount of food Molly did when they all sat down at the table. As well as all the Weasleys, Andromeda and Teddy, Hemione's parents were there, the Delacours were there, Angelina's parents and Audrey's parents were there, Dean and his family were there, Neville and his gran were there, Luna and her father were there, and Kingsley and his family were there, All in all, there were thirty-six people sat in the kitchen, which Draco swore had grown again since the night before. Molly had made more food than was possible, and yet it all managed to get eaten. There was a silence again to remember Fred, Remus and Tonks, and Arthur said some more words. Draco once again apologised for his behaviour, despite being told not to by the elders. He had responded by telling them he felt obliged. After dinner, George had started causing mischief, though it was easy to tell he was at a bit of a loss without his brother.

But that wasn't what was imprinted in Draco's mind the most. All night, he and Harry had been exchanging touches and glances that was more than considered just a friendship. And now, after they were in their room, Draco was going to do something about it.

"Time for our presents now I think. You go first." Draco said as Harry closed the door.

"OK, just give me a sec…" He reached into his trunk ad pulled out a carefully wrapped box. He handed it to the other boy. "Merry Christmas Draco."

Draco took the box from his friend and carefully unwrapped it. He found, inside a very expensive box, with a necklace nestled inside of it. On a single silver chain hung a Star of Sierra Leone. "And how much did this cost exactly?"

"Does it matter? The diamond, the Star, has had charms placed on it to protect you against any curses, jinxes or hexes sent your way. I remember what you said about not always being able to protect yourself against the bullies. I can't always be there, like you said, so I wanted to give you this as help. And also as reminder that I'll always be there for you in some sort of way." He said with a smile. He gently took the necklace from the box and clasped it around Draco's neck.

Draco turned back to him. "Thank you Harry, it's beautiful. Thank you for the sentiment behind it as well. And now, for my present…" Slowly, Draco leaned in, all the time never taking his eyes off of Harry's. Slowly, but firmly, the Slytherin kissed the Gryffindor. His lips moved slowly against the other boys, but not for long, for Harry pulled away in shock and strode to the other side of the room, his back to Draco. Slowly, the latter stood and took one step forward, so as not to scare the other boy. "Harry…"

"Why would you do that?" Harry asked quietly. "Why?"

"I think it's obvious."

"Don't." He spun round, tears threatening to fall. "Don't pretend. You've been saying for ages that you want to wait, making up bullshit excuses like you want us to be friends first, or you aren't ready for what the press are going to say. I've gone along with that, because I love you. You know how I feel, I know how you feel, but you've never said you're ready. So don't you dare, don't you fucking dare say to me 'I think it's obvious', because it isn't. I receive mixed signals from you all the time Draco. It is anything but obvious."

"Harry…I am ready. That's why I'm doing this. I don't give a fucking shit what people say and will say. I love you. We're good enough friends now to still have something in common if it doesn't work out. I love you. This is my gift to you. Me. You can have me, all of me, if you want me." He spread his arms wide to emphasise his point.

"Really?" Harry asked, tears just starting to fall.

Draco stepped forward until he was oh so close to the other boy. They were a hairsbreadth away. Draco reached out and wipes away the tears. "Really. I've finally accepted who I am, who I love. I don't want to wait anymore. I want to be with you. But only if you want me."

Harry shook his head. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Use Legillemens. I'll bring a memory to the forefront so you can see exactly whether or not I'm telling the truth."

"I don't like doing it, you know I don't…"

"Please?" Draco took his hand and led him to his bed, where they both sat down. "I'll be right next to you, holding your hand. You'll be OK, I promise. Please, for me? Trust me Harry."

Harry stared the other boy in the eyes and saw the honesty in them. "OK. I'll do it." He drew his wand and heaved a big sigh. "Legillemens."

xxxDHDHxxx

He was launched head first into a scene. Draco was sat on his bed in the middle of the night, specifically the night before they had left for Christmas. Harry was fast asleep in his own bed, evident from the drawn curtains. The real Harry was surveying the scene like a ghost this time, standing in the middle of the room unseen, like in a Pensieve. The memory Draco was writing in a diary, that Harry felt compelled to read. He moved so he was sat next to the boy, reading what he was writing.

"Today I have come to the conclusion that I love Harry Potter, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him…no change, that's good." memory-Draco mumbled as he wrote. "I will get what I want before the school year is up." The words 'the school year is up' disappeared before Harry's very eyes. "Change, OK, maybe not fully truthful. I will get what I want before the exams…gone again. Hmmm, I will get what I want before the end of the year?" This time, nothing disappeared. Instead, a message appeared on the page. "'Specifically what time?' You want specifics? Well it wasn't the school year…I will get what I want before we return from the Christmas break?" Nothing happened. "OK, we've established that I'll get what I want. OK. I will get what I want, I will be with Harry." Another question appeared. "'Why?' Because I love him. 'Why else?' What do you mean why else?" The question never changed, just remained on the page. Harry could see the confusion lines on memory-Draco's face. Suddenly, the other boy sighed, got up, and went over to memory-Harry's bed, pulling back the curtains and sitting on the edge. Staring at the other boy, he wrote again, this time only whispering the words. "I will get what I want because I love him, and because I am no longer afraid. We are more than just friends, we are best friends. Soul mates. I am no longer afraid of what people think. I am my own person, and as long as I have him by my side, I will be able to cope with what is sent my way, our way. If he will have me that is." He turned back to the page. Briefly, the words 'better' appeared on the page, before disappearing and leaving what memory-Draco had wrote behind. Then, real-Harry felt a block, and pulled out of Draco's mind as the other boys' shields went back up.

xxxDHDHxxx

"What was that book you were writing in?"

"It was a truth diary. If I wrote something it felt was the truth, it would leave it. If it thought what I wrote was a half-truth, it would question me until I gave the full answer. If I gave a wrong answer, it would erase it, like you saw."

"So what you wrote was the truth?"

"Yes."

"So why didn't you just show me the diary?"

Draco laughed. "Would you have believed me?" He stood up and went to his trunk, taking out said diary and turning to the page in the memory before sitting back down and handing Harry the diary. There, in black and white, were the words. "'Today I have come to the conclusion that I love Harry Potter and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I will get what I want before we return from the Christmas break, because I love him, and because I am no longer afraid of what people will think. I am my own person, and as long as I have him by my side, I will be able to cope with what is sent my way, our way. If he will have me, that is.' And I will Harry. I will have you. I don't care anymore what other people think. I love you, always and forever. If you want me you can have me. I love you."

Harry turned to the other boy and looked him straight in the eyes. "Say it again." he whispered.

Draco reached out and took the other boy's chin, pulling him closer so their forehead rested together, but their eyes were still open. "I love you." he whispered back.

That was all Harry needed. He kissed him. He wrapped his arms around his love and kissed him. And what was better, Draco reciprocated in kind…

**A/N: I'll leave the rest up to you…;)**

**xxxxx**


	19. Occlumency

Smells Like Teen Spirit

By the time school restarted in the New Year, Harry and Draco's relationship had become common knowledge. They had tried to keep it a secret for a while, but they had been seen walking around Ottery St Catchpole hand in hand by a lone reporter, and rather than have some bullshit story made up about them in the Prophet, they had gone to Kirstie Devey again, and she had reported the full story. They had generally received well wishes and praise, especially from one fan called Leigh-Anne, who had nicknamed them 'Drarry', with a couple of cheeky letters asking what had taken them so long. However, there had been some Howlers from people who were, not necessarily homophobic, but, against the idea of their precious Saviour dating a Death Eater. Some had even claimed that Draco had slipped Harry a love potion, or that he had threatened the lives of everybody Harry loved, as everybody knew that 'Harry would do anything for the people he loves'. Most Howlers had been directed to the Ministry, where specialist Aurors, and even Kingsley himself, had been destroying them, however, some had managed to get through, though Kingsley had informed them that the ones that had were not the worst. Whenever they were seen on the train, or on the way up to the school, they were both stared at and whispered about, but that was soon put to an end during dinner.

"Can I have your attention for a moment please?" she asked as she stood up suddenly, gaining attention instantly. "There are currently many whispers and speculation passing around the school about two of our students. This will not do. Rumours and whispers are child's play, and none of you now are children. You should know better. If I hear anything said against these two students, whether it's through gossip or face-to-face, punishment will be dealt, varying depending on the severity of what is said. That is all. Please continue." She sat back down and the noise level slowly rose again, but this time topics were very much on anything but the Gryffindor and the Slytherin.

Harry smirked, looking over at the Slytherin table and winking at his boyfriend. "I love how McGonagall has to say one word, and nobody disobeys. That was the thing with Dumbledore. Alright yeah, everybody knew he was powerful, and quite a few, especially the younger years, were intimidated by him. But not everybody would have listened to him as much as they just did the Professor." He said to his two best friends.

"I know. But McGonagall has a generally intimidating presence about her. I mean yeah, she's an alright teacher, but she can come across as quite scary." Ron answered, a mouthful of food.

"For goodness sakes, Ronald. Chew, swallow, speak. And don't talk about the Professor in such a disrespectful manner." Hermione reprimanded him.

"But Hermione, it's true. We've had six years, almost seven, being taught by her. Even you have to admit it."

"I will agree that her sternness can come across to younger years as quite intimidating. But all teachers can come across as scary to younger students. And if you actually paid attention, you would have found that it was the younger half of the school that were creating all the gossip, and being the loudest. The older half couldn't care less. Alright, to some of them it probably is a scandal, but to most, they've seen the way Draco can be and have seen the way he's changed, so it doesn't bother them. Based on all that, the students are going to do as they are told as they're frightened by the Professor, whereas the older years aren't."

"Must you always be so logical Hermione?" Ron asked, sat in shock, mouth open.

"Come on mate, it's Hermione. You didn't really expect anything less did you?" Harry cheekily asked, earning himself a light hit on the arm.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Harold James Potter?"

"It doesn't mean anything Hermione." Draco interjected, as he came to sit with them at their table. "He's just stating facts."

"I know, I know. I'm only playing."

They all laughed and carried on with their dinner. It was good to be back.

xxxDHDHxxx

"Good morning class. I hope you all had a good Christmas. I know you probably still want to chat about it, but now is not the time I'm afraid. If we finish today's lesson early however, I'll let you have some free time before you go. Now then, before we move onto the next topic, I just need to be assured that all your Patronuses work. If you could all stand up, I'll clear some space in here." There was a scraping of chairs, as people obeyed Professor Elliott's request. With a wave of her hand, all the chairs and desks disappeared, and at the front of the class appeared a trunk, with some rattling about in side. "Come closer everybody, come closer, it won't bite. Seeing as it had no teeth, it would be a bit difficult for this…creature, to bite. Unless it plans to gum you to death." That earned a chuckle from the class. "In here is a boggart, but in the form of a Dementor. Harry kindly agreed to turn it just before the lesson. It was then froze in its Dementor form, so it won't change for your specific fears. What I want you all to do, one by one, is to use your Patronus to put the boggart back in the trunk. Don't worry if you can't do it. I won't let it near you. Even if does, somehow, get close to you, as it is not a real Dementor, it won't hurt you. So, apart from Harry, if you could all please line up, we'll begin. If one or two of you can't do it, I will ask you to practice your Patronus as homework. If most of you can't do it, we will continue with the lessons until you can. First, Padma." The Ravenclaw stepped up and the practice began.

Once everyone had successfully cast their Patronus and sent the boggart back into the trunk, and once a sufficient amount of points had been awarded to every student, Professor Elliott had them all sat back down so that she could talk to them. "First of all, does anybody have their permission slips for me?" Every hand, except Justin's, went up. "My word, you certainly are eager, aren't you? OK, place them all on your desks please, and I'll collect them in." Within seconds, all slips were on the tables, and the Professor silently and wandlessly called them to her, where they landed in a pile at the end of her desk. "Now then. I have had a chat with Professor McGonagall, and she says you are still struggling with becoming animagi. Understandable. Sometimes even the most powerful witches and wizards struggle with it."

"I know three people who turned by the time they were fifteen." Harry interjected.

"Yes I know, but your father, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew had not only a motivation to do it, helping Remus Lupin during his transformation of course, but they practiced continuously, sometimes way into the dead of the night. You all only have your Transfiguration lessons. Besides, you are going to do the proper way and become fully registered, unlike those three who kept it secret during their time here." She replied with a smile. "Anyway, as I was saying, as you seem to be struggling with the animagi, I will teach the curriculum in a different order. We will instead move on to Occlumency. Now, Draco I understand you an already do Occlumency."

"Yes ma'am."

"Would you please explain to the class just what Occlumency is?"

"Of course. Occlumency is the act of protecting one's mind from intrusion by those talented in Legillimency. It protects the individual from being controlled, or influenced by the Legillemens, and protects their thoughts and feeling from the Legillemens. Most people do Occlumency by imagining a shield around their mind, but some people find that pushing the intruder back, or simply running away from the intruder, in one's mind of course, works just as well."

"Excellent explanation Draco. Ten points to Slytherin. Like he said, Occlumency helps protect one's mind from intrusion. It never used to be on the curriculum, but Minister Shacklebolt believes that all children in their final year at Hogwarts should be taught it, as there is no way of knowing whether another Wizarding war will happen, even with Voldemort dead and gone, thank you very much Harry. Occlumency is quite difficult, and requires a lot of practice, but before we can begin, I need to teach you how to use Legillemens. If you can penetrate your partners mind, then you will be able to test just how powerful their shields are. It's a simple spell, with no wand movement needed. Anybody take a guess as to what the spell is?"

"Is it, Legillemens, by any chance?" Seamus asked with a wide grin.

"Of course it is. Stupid question really. Can you all get with your partners please." The class quickly moved to sit with their assigned partners. "Wands out. Decide to who among you will go first, and who will go second. Number ones, aim your wand at the centre of your partner's forehead and concentrate." She started to move around the class. "Wand a little higher Susan, that's it. A bit more to the centre Neville, there we go. A slight misjudgement can weaken the spell, and the worst of cases, damage the brain of the person you are casting it on. Astoria is a very pretty, very sweet girl. We don't want any damage done Neville." Said boy went red very quickly, while Astoria smiled fondly. Professor Elliott also smiled, and ruffled his hair. "I'm joking Neville. It won't do any harm to her, I promise. Listen carefully everyone. After three, I want all of you to say the incantation, Legillemens. You have to concentrate. Focus on getting into your partner's mind. Look into their eyes. Imagine their eyes are windows into their deepest, darkest thoughts. Imagine you can see through them straight into the mind. Focus. One, two three... Legillemens." Half of the class cast the spell on the other half, and it was obvious that the spell had worked, due to the widening of eyes seen and the gasps heard from all present. "Good. End the spell simply by looking away. Excellent. You seem to have got it quicker than I expected. Anybody who didn't feel anything? No? Excellent. Swap. Number twos, your turn. Look into your partner's eyes, concentrate, after three. One, two, three…Legillemens." The second half of students said the spell along with the professor, and the reactions were the same. "And look away. Excellent, well done everyone. Ten points to each student. Now, onto Occlumency itself. As Draco and I have said, one simply closes their mind off to intrusion in this skill, but how you do it will vary depending on who you are. Some people imagine a simple brick wall. Some, usually Quidditch players, imagine flying away on their broom. Some imagine waves in the sea pushing away the intrusion, while others go to the complexity of weaving a web of defensive and offensive spells, so that the intruder spends more time fighting back and dodging spells than they do actually trying to read your thoughts and feelings. Draco, what do you do? If you don't mind sharing of course."

"No not at all. And actually Professor, if it's OK with you, I think the best person to tell you that would be Harry, as he's actually felt it."

"Of course. Harry?"

The boy looked up at the Professor. "In Draco's mind there's a brick wall, about sixteen feet thick. Said wall fires off spells continuously, and the more one pushes, the more spells arrive, and the more deadly said spells get."

"Learning the Dark Arts comes in handy at times." Draco added with a smirk.

"Yes, and this is probably the only time you can use them. Those seem pretty strong. How long have you been able to do Occlumency Draco?" The Professor enquired.

"During my sixth year Professor."

"And who taught you?"

"My Aunt Bellatrix." He spat the answer out.

"I see. So your defences are pretty well advanced then?"

"I like to think so."

"Hmm. Well, during my time in the Aurors, I was thought of as the best Occlumens in the team, resulting in me quite frequently being asked to participate in interviews simply to break down the prisoner's barriers and determine whether they were lying or not. There were only a few people's minds I could not penetrate; your aunt, Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, and our current Minister for Magic. Let's see if you are up there with the elite shall we? Look at me…" A silent descended as Professor Elliott forced her way into Draco's mind.

Draco was astounded. The Professor was blocking his spells, all of them, while disconnecting the system he had set up for them. Once she had done that, she proceeded to break down the wall, and view Draco's most recent, happiest memory. The night he and Harry got together at the Burrow. He let her see their kiss before he looked away embarrassed, breaking the connection.

"No need to be embarrassed Draco. You held out longer than I expected. This is your challenge to you all. Once you are fully confident in your abilities to protect your mind, and your partner cannot enter your mind, you will each be tested by me. The student, or students, who manage to keep me out of their mind, will not only receive 200 points for their house, but I will ask Professor Slughorn to make them, each, a month's supply of Felix Felicis. And I might get you a box of something from Honeydukes. How's that sound?" There was an excited nodding of heads, and Seamus even shouted 'Hell yeah!' She laughed. "I thought as much. So that is your challenge. To beat me. But before all that, we need to get practicing. You will spend the rest of the lessons, and the next lessons up to Easter coming up with the strongest shield you can, whether defensive, offensive, or simply running away. Come up with it, test it, get it as strong as you can, and if it is still beaten, change it and try again. You may work in groups to come up with ideas as to what the defences are, but in the end, keep it private, so only your partner, and eventually me, knows what they are. I suggest you change yours Draco, as the whole class now knows what it is. Off you go." She set them to work, and proceeded to walk around the class, listening to the conversations and suggest an aiding the students where necessary.

As she sent the class away at the end of the session, she asked Draco and Harry to remain behind a moment.

"I thought we agreed, Draco, that if anything happened between the pair of you, I would be the first to know?" She added, putting on a mock pout and upset demeanour.

"Draco laughed, and took Harry's hand, while the latter simply looked confused. "Sorry Professor. I was going to tell you as soon as we got back, but it was already all over the news before I got the chance."

"It's OK Draco, I'm only playing. Besides, I'm happy for you both." She smiled and folded her arms lightly, leaning back against her desk.

"Thank you Professor."

"Hang on, can someone tell me what's going on?" Harry asked, baffled.

Draco turned to his boyfriend. "Before Christmas, the Professor kept me behind one day and asked me if we were an item. When I said we weren't, she asked to make her the first to know when we became one."

"You knew we would get together Professor?"

"Of course I did Harry. I'm very good at reading people, and I knew that as soon as Draco stopped having all his internal battles over the matter, he would say yes to you. Besides, the sexual tension between you both was pretty easy to see." She added with a flirtatious wink, which earned another laugh from the boys.

"We weren't that bad were we?"

"Harry, even a blind man would be able to see it, or at least feel it. Yes you were that obvious."

"Oh right, thanks Professor!" He moaned in mock offense. "Nah, I'm joking. And thank you for the congratulations."

"That's quite alright Harry. Now off you go, go and get something to eat before Ron and Seamus eat it all between them." The three burst out laughing again as she waved them off, where they disappeared into the corridor. As they shut the door behind them, she cast her mind back to her own time in Hogwarts. The boys' situation sounded very familiar. From enemies to lovers? _Sounds like Lily and James Potter, _she thought. She may have arrived the year after they left, but they had left a legacy, and enemies to lovers was nothing new. After all, her and her husband used to be sworn enemies. Gryffindor vs Slytherin. _The way it's always been_. Hopefully, another marriage would be on the cards this time around…

**xxxxx**


	20. Cupid's Curse

Smells Like Teen Spirit

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I've been taking the piss with the publication of this story. I've just had the worst writer's block ever, and when I have had the ideas, r/l had gotten in the way and stopped me from writing. Then, when I have had the time to sit down and write, the ideas have gone. One vicious circle! Anyway, I'm back now, and determined to get this story finished. I've got another one in the works which is taking a very different route to this one, but I wanna get this one finished first. So, enough chit-chat, on with the chapter! Oh, and by the way, I'm gonna start skipping time now, so I can get it done. :D**

**But before I do, I wanna say one big massive thank you to everyone who has read/favourite/followed the story, and everyone who has favourite/followed me. They make my day whenever I see somebody has. But do you know what would make my day even more? If you people's reviewed! I do like a review, and I promise to respond to every single one of them. Love you all!**

Sunday, February 14th, 1999. Valentine's Day. Possibly the most loved-up day of the year. For most couples, it was the day in which they showed each other just how much they loved each other. I say _most_. There was one couple who, for them, Valentine's Day was turning out to be one of the worst days of the years. Any guesses as to who that was?

"I can't believe you!"

"Harry, honestly, it's nothing…"

"Nothing?! This is not nothing! You told your friends, and then the whole school, that we have been sleeping together every day since we got together! You _know_ how I feel about physical intimacy like that! You know I don't want to jump head-first into it!"

"I know. It was only a bit of fun…"

"Fun?! You think that our relationship is just a bit of fun?"

"No, that's not what I mean at all. All I mean is that we were all in the common room talking about our respective partners, Blaise, Greg, Theo and I, and the conversation turned dirty. You know what I'm like, I like to live up to expectations…"

"I thought you'd changed with that?"

"I did. I have. But it's been bred into me. And when I'm with my friends, especially when the drink starts flowing, I start to revert back to my old ways. Besides, you can't be having a go at me when you're no better." Draco was starting to get worked up now. He was not the only one to blame.

"Excuse me?" Harry's voice had dropped dangerously low, his eyes flashing the colour of the Killing Curse.

"You heard me! I've seen the way you are around your friends. Especially Ginny. You flirt with her whenever you can. I sometimes wonder if you actually are gay or not."

"Of course I am. I love you."

"Do you? Do you really? Or do you just pity me?" Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times, but then decided he didn't have an answer. "That's what I thought. You don't love me Potter, you never have done. You just feel sorry for me. That's why you testified at my trial. You felt sorry, and your stupid Gryffindork tendencies kicked in."

"That's not true!"

"Really? So then why do you look at Ginny as though you desire her? Why have I heard you talking about me, with your friends, with disdain? If you love me so much, why do you never say it when we are around other people? Why do you drop my hand when a big group of people come close? Are you ashamed of me?"

"No, of course not…"

"No? I think you are. You know what, Finch-Fletchley is right, you don't love me. How could you? I'm Death Eater scum."

"Draco, stop it. You're being ridiculous…"

"No more ridiculous than you over-reacting to something I've said!"

"That's different…"

"Different?!" He had really lost his patience now. "How the fuck is it different? We can't trust each other, that much is certain. If that's the case, we might as well end this now." He turned on his heel and stalked towards the Room of Requirement door.

Harry called him back. "Draco! Come back, we need to talk about this."

The Slytherin bit back, stopping, but not turning around "Talk about it? It's a bit late for that now, don't you think Potter?" He carried on towards the door.

"Draco! You go through that door and we're through!"

Draco spun, fuming. Harry was standing, fists clenched, chest heaving as he tried to calm himself down. In his eyes, he meant every word he said. So did Draco. "Fine. Fuck you, we're done." He said, as calm as anything. He turned on the spot, and walked out of the door, slamming it closed behind him.

Harry let out a scream, and his magic started to get out of hand. The room, and the objects in it, shook. He took some deep breaths and tried to calm back down, before flinging himself down onto a bed that appeared behind him. That was where he stayed, for the rest of the day.

xxxDHDHxxx

It was eight o'clock at night when anyone found him. The door slowly pushed open and Hermione, followed by Ron, stepped in to find him curled up in a ball hugging a pillow for dear life. Hermione ran over to him as she saw him, dropping to her knees by his head when she reached him. "Oh Harry, what happened?" The boy just shook his head. "Alright, at least sit up for me. Can you do that?" He nodded. "OK, come on, up. Ron, get a bit more light in here, the moon isn't enough. Come on Harry, sit up." She helped her friend as up as her boyfriend cast some light, placing a bag of food on the bedside table. Once Harry was comfortable, Hermione sat next to him, placing a comforting arm around him. Ron sat at the foot of the bed, facing the other two. The girl continued to talk. "Harry, at least eat something. You haven't had anything since breakfast."

"Not hungry." He mumbled. Under the light, tear tracks could clearly be seen in his face.

"Come on mate, you have to have something. Starving yourself won't help. Please?" Ron encouraged. Slowly, Harry nodded. The red-head pulled out bread rolls, slices of meat, and a jug of juice from the tiny bag. At Harry's look, he added "Hermione's spell. She made the bag grow."

"Undetectable extension charm actually Ronald. Honestly, you ought to know by now." She informed him. Harry smirked, and started eating the food in front of him, if slowly.

Once he had eaten, he waited for the question he knew was coming.

"Harry, what happened?"

He turned to the girl. "I'd rather not say. My shields are down though, so go ahead and see for yourself if you want."

"Are you sure?" she asked, pulling out her wand.

"I'm positive Hermione. Same applies to you as well Ron." The other boy nodded.

"OK. Look at me…" She performed the spell as Harry pulled the most recent memories to the front of his mind. His argument with Draco, his boyfriend becoming his ex as the other stormed out. Harry spending the rest of the day crying and sleeping. Hermione began to well up at what she saw. She pulled away and Harry turned to his oldest friend, replaying the memories again for his benefit.

Once Ron had seen it all, he was angry. "That bastard did that to you?"

"We did it to each other Ron."

"Doesn't matter though does it? He started it by shouting his mouth off to those friends of his. I knew he was trouble, I knew you were mad to trust him…"

"Ronald Weasley, come down off your high horse immediately! Don't pretend you still hated him. Along with the rest of us, you began to get on with him, and trusted him as well, so don't start!" Hermione reprimanded him, sounding like Mrs. Weasley. "Harry, couldn't you go and talk to him about this?"

"No. He made it very clear Hermione that he didn't want to talk. He'd rather talk to his friends and start rumours about me instead."

"That's not true…" she started.

"It is Hermione, alright? It is true. He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, so he's not going to talk to me. What's the point in even trying?"

"Because you love each other?"

"He doesn't love me, I can see that now. Please, drop it?"

"Do you want me to break his face for you mate?" Ron asked seriously, already cracking his knuckles.

"No Ron, just leave him. I don't want either of you getting hurt. All I want right now is my bed, can we please go back to the common room?"

"Of course Harry, come on." They helped him up, and the Golden Trio made their way back to the common room.

xxxDHDHxxx

While Harry had been crying all day, Draco had been doing the opposite. First, he had let his anger out in a spare classroom, conjuring a defence-training dummy, pretended it was Harry, and fired every spell he knew at it, legal or not. Then, he had gone outside and played a few seeker games on his own, before retuning back to the common room, ordering a house-elf, and getting himself drunk. Pansy had come to join him halfway down his path to insobriety, but the dark-haired girl hadn't touched any of the bottles, just sat with him while he reached the end of his road. For one thing was for sure, a drunk Draco Black, was a talkative Draco Black.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" Pansy asked him at near eleven at night, after everyone else had gone to bed. She had seen Ron and Hermione take Harry up to his room two and a half hours ago. Thankfully, neither Draco nor Harry had seen each other.

"I'mma ready."

"Good. What's happened?"

"Fight." Draco mumbled.

"A fight? You two fought? Please tell me you used your wands rather than your fists this time."

"Relax Pans, wasn't phy…phys…touching. Words. Those funny things that come out of your mouth. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, dear, I know what you mean. So you had an argument?"

"That's the word!" Draco exclaimed, trying to point to her, but his finger instead waving all around the room. "That's the word. Why couldn't I think of that?"

"Because, honey, you've drunk the Three Broomsticks dry with the amount of Firewhisky you've consumed today. What did you argue about?"

"Harry was angry at me 'cuz I told people we did naughty things together when we didn't." He giggled.

"So it was about you telling the lads you slept together. Anything else?"

"I said he'd been a-fancying the Weaslette." He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. "I said he didn't love me. Why does Harry not love me Pans?"

"He does love you Draco. Anybody can see that."

"No he don't. Why would he love me? Who would love me? I'mma marked, Pansy." He stood up, shakily, and yanked up his sleeve, revealing his Mark. "Look at it. It's nasty. Nobody will love me 'cuz of it, esssspecially not Harry. It's bad, really very bad, and I hate it! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!" He started picking up books and stationary, throwing them across the room. Ornaments started to shake as his magic started to get the better of him.

Pansy shot up and grabbed him by the hands. "Draco, stop. Stop! Stop it! This isn't helping, it won't help anything. And don't be so stupid. The Mark is part of who you are, yes, but it doesn't define who you are. Look at me Draco. Draco!" He stopped struggling and lifted his head, looking her in the eyes. "Get those silly thoughts out of your head. There is nothing wrong with you. OK? Harry _loves_ you, a fool could tell you that. Go to bed sweetie, go and get some sleep. In the morning, take a hangover potion then carry on with your life. We have class in the morning. Besides, it isn't best of you talk to him yet anyway. Let things settle, and then talk to him OK?"

"'K."

"Good, now go to bed. Goodnight honey." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and sent him to bed. Once he had gone, she cast a quick spell and returned the room to normal, before going to bed herself.

**xxxxx**


	21. Plan of Action

Smells Like Teen Spirit

"Headmistress, I need to speak with you."

"What is it Professor Elliott? You seemed worried."

"I am ma'am."

"Then follow me. We'll take this up to my office." It was final hours of April 27th when Professor Elliott approached the headmistress during their final tour of the castle before bed, making sure there was no students out after curfew. Something had been plaguing her mind for a couple of months now, and she needed to speak about it.

Upon entry to the office, the Headmistress and the Defence teacher sat, the desk between them. Most of the portraits were asleep in their frames, with a few of them preferring to spend time in their other frames in the Great Hall. "What is it Elizabeth?"

"Minerva, it's about Harry and Draco."

"I might have guessed. What have they done now?"

"That's the thing, they haven't done anything. Ever since they split up in February, they haven't said a word to each other. I was expecting them to go back to being enemies, but nothing. No words, no sly spells, not even any looks. They're just pretending as if the other doesn't exist, and it isn't helping. They need closure."

"Potter and Black have always been enemies, and they went through a faze like this in their sixth year. Mr. Black became withdrawn from everything, including his taunting of Mr. Potter. It eventually came to a point where Mr. Potter began stalking Mr. Black and purposely goading him so as to get a reaction out of him."

"I know, but they're not doing that, either of them. And they're starting to fail their class. Before the Easter holidays, their grades and performances in class were starting on a fast incline, and that has continued since they came back. It's the same in potions. Horace told me that they've been making silly mistakes. However, I've spoken to Filius, and apparently, their grades Charms aren't failing. But they're not paired up in Charms. What about in Transfigurations? How are they doing in your class?"

"They seem to be doing fine. And if it seems as though they're performance is only suffering in lessons they are paired up, then simply pair them up with someone else."

"We cannot Minerva. Harry and Draco are paired up in mine and Horace's lessons because our classes require that partners are of the same, or similar, magical ability. They cannot be paired up with anyone else. Besides, even if they could, I don't think it will help. Something else needs to be done."

"Then intervene." A voice said from behind Minerva. Looking up, Elizabeth found it to be the voice of one ex-Headmaster.

"What do you mean Severus?"

"I mean, Elizabeth, that you are right. Something needs to be done. Apologies for butting in Minerva."

"That's quite alright Severus. Please, elaborate."

"Of course." His black eyes turned back to the young Defence teacher. "Draco and Harry are both very stubborn, something they both from their fathers. They won't sort this out on their own. I have heard from other portraits that both of their sets of friend have been trying to convince them to talk to each other, but they keep refusing. Intervention is needed. Do you have a plan of action?"

"I have an idea."

"Then I suggest you go through with it. But be quick, it has to be done before the anniversary of the Battle. They both have things to say, and if it isn't done by then, I'm afraid their speeches will suffer, and nothing can ruin the day."

"No, no Severus, you're right, nothing can ruin Sunday." Minerva turned back to Elizabeth. "Do what you must to get them to at least speak to each other. Do whatever it takes. You have my permission."

"Thank you Minerva. Goodnight. Goodnight Severus." She got up, nodded her head in respect, and stepped out of the office. Tomorrow, during class, her plan would be put into action…

xxxDHDHxxx

"…well done class! You have all worked really hard today. Ten points to you all. Because you've worked so well, I'm gonna let you go early. Off you go. I'll see you next week." They all left in a group, she noticed, with the Slytherins, specifically Draco, at the front, and the Gryffindors, specifically Harry, at the back. Once they had gone, she stepped into her office and took a letter out of her desk, bound together with a red and silver ribbon.

Looking up, she saw her owl in her favourite hiding place, on top of the high bookcase on the back wall. She whistled it down. "Garnet! Get down here you silly bird. I have a job for you!" The red-feathered, red-eyed Eastern Screech flew down from her perch and landed gracefully on her owner's shoulder. She took the letter in her beak. "Take it to Hermione and Pansy's room and leave it where it can be seen. West Wing Tower, room seven. Go, and make sure neither girl sees you. Come straight back." The bird flew out the window and out of sight. Elizabeth sighed. The ball had been set in motion, she just hoped it would go in the right direction.

xxxDHDHxxx

Pansy and Hermione entered their room together, deciding to change out of their sweaty clothes and freshen up before going down to dinner. Upon entering, Hermione noticed a letter on her bed. She picked it up. "Pansy, look at this. It's addressed to the both of us."

The Slytherin girl came over. "Who's it from?"

"I'm not sure. I've seen the handwriting before, but I can't think where." She carefully unwrapped the detailed red and silver ribbon holding the letter together and unrolled it, reading aloud what was written down. "'Girls, collect Ronald and Blaise and make your way to my room after you have all eaten. I wish to speak with the four of you. Make sure Harry and Draco do not know what you are doing, however. I shall see you later. Professor Elliott.'"

"I wonder what she wants."

"I don't know. But we'll do it. We'll go down to dinner, tell the boys, make up some lie to Harry and Draco, and leave. But how will we know when the other is going to leave?"

"When you see me drag Blaise out of the Hall, you follow. We'll wait for you out of sight of the doors. OK? Shouldn't be too difficult to do it. I'll just pretend to Draco I want some time with my boyfriend. I've always been a flirt, he'll believe it. I can whisper in his ear that we're needed by the Professor, and everybody else will think I'm whispering something to him. What are you gonna do?"

"Well, knowing Ron, he hasn't done his Charms essay yet. Harry has, I've seen it, but Ron probably hasn't. I'll drag him out on the pretence we're going to the library to finish it. Harry can't argue then, and if I say it loud enough, Seamus will drag him into something to keep him occupied. Then, once we're out of the Hall, I'll tell Ron what it's really about."

"Alright. Let's get ready so we don't keep her waiting too long…"

xxxDHDHxxx

At the door to the Great Hall, the girls split off to their tables, but not without a discreet nod to each other, a nod Professor Elliott saw. As they made their way to their tables, they saw the Professor smile at them and get up, disappearing out the teacher's entrance, presumably to her room.

Pansy made her way over to the Slytherin table and sat between Blaise and Draco. She looked up and watched Hermione, waiting for the girl to look at her. When their eyes connected, Pansy gave her a wink and started to grab some food.

"What we talking about?"

Astoria was the one to answer. "My sister is refusing to go out on a date with one of the boys in her year just because he's a Hufflepuff."

"Exactly Tor! He's a Hufflepuff! What exactly is a Hufflepuff?"

"A Hufflepuff, my dear Daphne, is probably one of the most loyal and dedicated students this school has to offer. Which boy is it anyway?"

"Michael Bones. Susan's brother." Astoria told her.

"Oh I know, yes. He's a good looking kid. Really polite as well, from what I hear. What's wrong with him Daph?"

"He's a Hufflepuff!" She whined.

"Yes, we've established that sister, but what else is it?" Daphne turned to her older sister, but didn't say anything, just blushed. "You like him don't you"?

"I think she does." Pansy said in a sing-song voice, grinning.

"I do not like him."

"You so do girl!" Millicent added.

"I don't!" Under the raised eyebrows and knowing looks she blushed again. "OK, maybe I do. A little."

"I don't think it's a little."

"Alright, alright! God Pansy! I like him a lot, OK?"

"So why won't you go out with him?"

"Because Mum and Dad won't agree."

"Oh fuck Mum and Dad." Astoria sighed dramatically. "Michael is from a pureblood family, and a well-respected one at that. He's a good kid. And if you like him, you shouldn't let what they think stop you. Yes?"

Daphne nodded. "OK."

"Good. Next time you see him in class, you say yes to him." Pansy told her, smiling. She then turned to Blaise and leaned into him, whispering in his ear. "Pretend I'm flirting. Professor Elliott wants to see us, Hermione and Ron after dinner. But none of the others can know, including Draco, OK?" She pulled back to see him smirking.

Blaise looked her in the eyes. "You got it." He answered huskily, adding to the pretence.

"Good. Come on." She grabbed his hand and stood up, dragging him with her.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, the first time he'd spoken all meal.

"To spend some quality time with my boyfriend. I would say you could come with us, but we don't like an audience." Pansy answered.

"Ugh, no thanks. I'll go flying. See you later. Have fun." He winked at them as they disappeared.

Once out the door, Pansy pulled Blaise out of the way of the doors. "Now we wait for Hermione and Ron."

xxxDHDHxxx

Hermione sat herself down next to her boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before collecting her food. Harry sat on Ron's other side. She gave a sly look up to see Pansy watching her. The other girl gave her a quick wink before turning to her own meal. Hermione smirked and turned her eyes back down to her plate, making idle conversation with Ginny and Pavarti.

As she finished her meal, she gave another sly look towards the Slytherin table and saw that Pansy was whispering in Blaise's ear. Now was the time. She turned to Ron and spoke to him. "Have you finished your Charms essay yet?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, Hermione, it isn't due in until next week."

"So? Harry's done his."

"What?" He rounded on his best mate. "I thought you said we'd do it together?"

Harry shrugged and smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "I was bored, so I thought I'd get it done and out of the way."

"When?"

"The week were set it. You were playing chess all night."

"Serious? Harry! Now she'll make me do it."

"Damn right I will. Hurry up and finish eating. We're going to the library and you will get it done." Hermione interjected. Pansy and Blaise were just getting up and leaving.

"Bad luck mate." Harry laughed.

"Hey Harry, do you wanna hang out with us tonight, if those two lovebirds are going to the library?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah alright. Thank Seamus."

"You done Ron? Good, come one." She grabbed him by his arm and dragged him out of the Hall, where she met Pansy and Blaise.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Professor Elliott wants to see us, but doesn't want Harry and Draco to know." Hermione told him.

"Ah. So we're not doing my essay?" He asked, hopefully.

"No, but we'll do it tomorrow. Come on." She headed to the class, Ron trailing behind her. Pansy and Blaise looked at each other and started to quietly snicker before following. Hermione and Ron were sometimes the best entertainment the school provided.

xxxDHDHxxx

Upon arrival in the class, the four students found Professor Elliott sitting at her desk marking papers. She looked up at the sound of the door and smiled as they walked in. "Hello you four. I'm glad you came. Please, take a seat." They sat on the tables at the front. "I'm sure you've probably worked out that I wish to talk to you about Harry and Draco."

"We thought you might." Pansy said.

Professor Elliott laughed. "Yes. I'm quite concerned actually. When they used to argue or fall out before, they would at least provoke each other into fights. This time around, they just seem to be pretending as if the other doesn't exist. That isn't right. To your knowledge, have they spoken to each other since they split up?" They shook their heads. "Right. Here's what we need to do. The anniversary of the Battle is four days away. Both of the boys have speeches, and if this is still playing on their mind, it will effect what they have to say. I have a plan, but before I tell you, I need you four to agree to do whatever needs to be done to at least get them to speak. Do you agree?"

"Yes of course." Hermione immediately said, Ron nodding beside her.

"Thank you Gryffindors. Slytherins?"

Blaise immediately agreed but Pansy stalled. "You don't plan on using anything illegal do you? I'm already on a warning for saying Harry should be handed over last year. I don't want to get involved in anything that might throw me in jail."

"Trust me Pansy, What I plan in doing is completely legal."

"OK. I'll help."

"Excellent, here's what we're going to do…"

**A/N: Ooh, what does she plan on doing? Don't worry, it will all be alright in the end.**

**I have to thank RandomWriter2011 for Photo shopping an image of an owl for me, and giving it red eyes. If you want to view the owl, it's on her page. :)**

**xxxxx**


	22. Divine Intervention

Smells Like Teen Spirit

Saturday evening, 1st May 1999. The anniversary of the war was the next day, and Harry was sat in the common room going through his speech in his head. However, something kept playing on his mind. All day, his friends had seemed…agitated. As if there was something they were keeping from him. He had noticed at breakfast and lunch also that Pansy and Blaise had seemed that way around Draco. _Draco_. God, did Harry miss him. They hadn't spoken since their split Valentine's Day, and it was killing him. But he couldn't. He couldn't talk to him. He was still too angry to talk to him. Too angry that he decided to spread a lie, and then turn it back on him. However, Draco's words had had an effect on him. He had started to think, _am I really as bad as Draco made out? Do I really flirt with Ginny?_ He'd been trying to see his actions from Draco's point of view, and the events mentioned in the words had been playing back in his head. He couldn't see why Draco would think like that; he personally couldn't see the wrong in his actions. All he was attempting to do was make everybody happy. But instead, he just made everything worse. But he still couldn't talk to him. Anyway, why was he thinking of Draco? _Focus Harry, focus. You need to remember your speech, you can't mess up._ Pushing all thoughts irrelevant out of his head, he went back to memorising his speech. However, it seemed that the Gods were against him, as at that moment, Rona and Hermione came down from Ron's room to drag him to dinner. Reluctantly, he followed. He was hungry after all…

xxxDHDHxxx

They were at it again! Even as they sat down, Ron and Hermione, Harry noticed, seemed really wound up, as if they had a big secret they didn't want him to know about. Choosing to ignore it, he sat himself down, filling his plate with food.

A body dropped down next to him. "Hey Harry."

"Hi Ginny."

"You OK? You seem distant?" She seemed genuinely worried.

"I'm fine Gin. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Wanna share?"

"No thanks Ginny. I'll be fine."

"OK. Just know that if you do need to talk to someone and you can't talk to those two," she indicated towards them with her head, before placing her hand over his, "I'm here to listen, OK?" She leaned in closer to him as she said this, as a sign of companionship and solidarity against the world.

"I know. Thank you." She smiled at him and turned back to Dean, her current boyfriend.

It was at that moment that Hermione turned to him. "Harry, will you come with us to the Room of Requirement after we've all eaten? There's something we want to tell you, but we don't want to be overheard."

He nodded. "Yeah sure, but why can't we discuss it in the common room, or in my room? We could put a Muffliato or Silencing charm up."

"Because there is still the chance we could be overheard. The ROR is impenetrable for sound."

"OK, OK. I'll come with you."

"Excellent." She added, going back to her meal, and seeming much calmer. Harry shook his head and returned to his own plate, missing the discrete nod Ron sent in the direction of Professor Elliott, and the nod she gave him back, before leaving her seat and disappearing out of the teacher's entrance.

xxxDHDHxxx

Draco sat down with his friends at the Slytherin table just after dinner started, preferring to eat early so as to spend most of his time people watching- one of his favourite activities. The information one could gain just by being observant was never-ending. Information gathered could be used for the most horrible of things, if Draco was still the old Slytherin he had to pretend to be. But now…now he just stored the information, preferring to keep it to himself, and use it if he needed to so as to help them.

Pansy and Blaise were acting odd. Something was on their mind, and he wanted to know what. "Something on your mind?"

Pansy turned to him, and cool façade and a blank expression. "What do you mean?"

"You and Blaise are keeping something from me Pans, I can tell."

"And what if we are?" Blaise queried.

"I want to know what it is, especially if it concerns me."

"It's a surprise." Pansy told him.

"A surprise?"

"Yes, a surprise. In the Room of Requirement."

"Why there?" 

"Because only you are allowed to see it."

Draco was still sceptical, but decided to go along with it anyway. "OK. When do I get to see it?"

"After dinner."

"Alright fine. I'll wait, I suppose." He turned around to engage himself in conversation with Greg and Theo, completely missing Blaise's thumbs-up to Professor Elliott.

No long after, Blaise looked up towards the door of the Hall and saw the three people he needed to see. "Harry's just come walking in." He said to no-one in particular, but just loud enough for Draco to hear.

"And you are telling me this Blaise, why?"

"I'm not. I wasn't. I just happened to say it out loud and you heard me."

"Bullshit Blaise." The Slytherin countered. "Ever since February, you have all been telling me at random times that he's here. What do you expect me to do? Go up to him and speak to him? Fuck no. Stop telling me where he is."

"Alright Draco, Merlin! Calm down. Blaise simply said a fact out loud." He went to open his mouth again, but Pansy was quicker, aiming her wand right at him. "If you don't shut up I'll hex your mouth shut, got it? Good. Come on, time to go." She stood up and left the Hall, Blaise and Draco following close behind.

xxxDHDHxxx

They reached the Room of Requirement in record time. Pansy and Blaise stopped on either side of the door that had appeared. "OK Draco, go in."

"Pansy, why do I get a sudden feeling of dread when you say that?"

"You love me really. Now get in there."

He opened the door slowly and stepped in to a dark room. Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind him, and he distinctly heard the sound of the lock. "Hey! Pansy, Blaise, come on open up! You've had your fun, now let me go!"

"It's for your own good Draco." He faintly heard Blaise shout back before he heard the two's retreating footsteps. He swore aloud and kicked the door. He tried as many spells as he could think of on it, and yet it would not budge. Giving in, he tried to light the room, but his spell wouldn't work. Thinking hard, he asked the room for some light, but it didn't obey. Sighing, he sat down at the side of the door, and waited for someone to let him out.

xxxDHDHxxx

"Go on in Harry. Go wait in there while we go and get a couple of others." Hermione told the Boy-Who-Lived once they reached the Room.

"Who else do you need?"

"That's a surprise. Now go on! We'll be back in a bit." Her and Ron turned on their heel and left before he could reply, so without much else to do, he went into the Room. Closing the door behind him, he was engulfed in darkness.

"Lumos." He muttered, but nothing worked.

Suddenly, a voice came from the other side of the room. "That won't work. The Room will only obey me for now." Light flooded the room at that instant and Harry saw, there, at the other end of the room, Professor Elliott. She was stood with her hands behind her back and her feet shoulder-width apart, perfectly straight, her head held high.

"Professor Elliott, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to sort the two of you ought." She nodded her head to the left of Harry and he turned, to find Draco sitting on the ground staring just past him, his expression blank.

"Draco?"

"Glad you could actually notice I was here Potter." The boy stood up and stretched, before stepping forward towards the Professor, barging shoulders with the Gryffindor. "What do you mean by that, _Professor_?" His voice was laced with venom as he said her title, his anger starting to build.

"Do not use that tone with me Mr Black. If you give me a chance, I will tell you what I mean." She wandlessly conjured two chairs behind the boys which knocked them off their feet, forcing them to sit. She herself sat on a third chair. "I know that you broke up in February, but what I have been seeing, and from what I have been told, the way you are behaving is abnormal. You aren't even acknowledging the other's presence. That isn't right. From what I've heard, you both usually, when there is such hatred between you as there is now, start to fight. If one is unresponsive, the other purposely goads him into fighting. Sounds familiar doesn't it Mr Potter? You two need to talk. Three months down the line, there shouldn't be as much animosity between you now. You will stay in this room until you have sorted this out. The room is putting a block on your magic, so you can't get out of here, and you can't cause any serious damage to each other. The only commands it will respond to is if you need something to eat or drink. Nothing else. And once I am gone, the room will lock itself until it feels that all that needs to be said has been said. You do not need to be friends for the room to unlock, but you do need to have at least talked about your problems. Now," she stood and headed for the door, the boys jumping up to keep her in sight, "I will bid my leave. Be warned, you will stay in here as long as it takes. Oh, and 100 points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin for such childish behaviour. Grow up, and sort it out. Good luck." She stepped out the door and left them alone.

Silence ensued. Both boys kept their eyes to the door, refusing to look at the other. Finally, Draco sat back down. He stared straight ahead, scowling, his Malfoy mask almost in place. Harry sat also. Another silence stretched once they had both got comfortable, with both boys refusing to look at each other.

Finally, after half an hour of silence, Harry turned to look at the boy next to him. "Professor Elliott is right Draco. This is stupid. We're adults and we need to grow up. We have to talk about this."

Slowly, Draco turned to lock his stormy grey eyes with Harry's emerald green ones. "Then talk."

**A/N: Right. I intend to spend one, long, chapter on their conversation. However, I will not make it obvious in the chapter as to whether their talk is for the good or the bad. I know how it will end, but I'm not telling you yet. Leave a review, and I may give you a sneak peek of part of the next chapter. **

**xxxxx**


	23. Progression

Smells Like Teen Spirit

Slowly, Draco turned to lock his stormy grey eyes with Harry's emerald green ones. "Then talk."

Harry sat still for a moment. "Why did you tell everyone we'd slept together?"

"I've answered that already."

"I want you to tell me again."

"Why?" Draco asked, deadpan.

"Because, tensions and emotions were running high the other time and we were both angry. Now we're calm, we can get honest answers out of each other."

Draco shot round to stare at him. "Are you insinuating I lied to you before Potter?"

"No." Harry replied calmly. "I'm simply saying that what we both said might have been over-exaggerates because of the heightened emotions we were both feeling. We're more likely to get honest, truthful, not over-exaggerate answers now we're calm. Do you see what I mean Draco?"

"I know exactly what you mean Potter. I just don't see why I should. And anyway, by name, to you, is Black."

"Because, _Draco_, we're stuck in here, and aren't going anywhere until we have talked about it. So deal with it. Why did you tell everyone that we slept together?" However, before Draco could respond, Kreacher appeared in the room.

"Excuse me Master Harry, Master Draco, but Professor Elliott is requesting that Kreacher give these to you sirs." The little elf handed over two vials and a note, before disappearing with a pop. Harry read the note for a moment then let out a low chuckle.

"What? What on earth is funny?"

"Professor Elliott has sent us some Veritaserum. If we're still here by the time it runs out, she'll send Kreacher with some more."

"Why has she sent it anyway? Does she not expect us to tell the truth or something?"

"I don't know. But the letter says we have to use it. Oh well. What harm can it do eh?" He uncorked the vial and knocked the potion back in one, handing the other vial over to Draco, who did the same.

"Right, now that's over with, I suppose you want an answer?"

"Too darn right I do."

Draco sighed. "Fine. I didn't actually tell anybody that we slept together. That was a rumour the boys started." He swallowed. The Veritaserum was making him say things he didn't really want to, as he didn't want to get his friends into trouble with Harry. But he had no choice. "Theo asked me if we'd slept together. I went red and didn't answer, and they took that as a yes. When I tried to protest, they thought I was in denial, so found it even more true. I swear Potter, Harry, I never said that." He became softer and lent slightly towards the other boy. "I would never jeopardise our relationship like that."

Harry stood up and moved to the other side of the room, keeping his back to Draco. "If that's the case, why did you tell me that it was only a bit of fun and you were living up to expectations? Why did you lie?"

"Because I didn't want you to think of me as weak."

Harry turned, shock on his face. "Weak? Draco, you are one of the strongest people I know. Never do I think of you as weak."

"Thank you for that Harry. Now, why were you flirting with Ginny?"

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were Harry!"

Harry's anger grew. "How? Tell me how! Because I personally don't see how I was."

Draco stood. "Have you not even tried to see it from my point of view?"

"Of course I have! I've gone through everything that I've done, and I still don't see it, so tell me, dear Merlin tell me, where the fuck have I gone wrong?" His voice level rose to shouting as he spoke.

"Don't take that tone with me Potter!"

"Well then answer me!" Harry lost it. As he shouted back, he grabbed Draco by the collar and threw him up against the wall, pinning him there.

"Get off me!" Draco struggled. "Let go of me, or I won't answer you!"

Harry got up in his face. "You are in no position to tell me what to do Draco Black!" Their lips brushed as he spoke.

Draco's chest heaved as he tried to get the breath back that had been knocked out of him. He stared Harry back in the eyes as they both searched the other's for something, something to make it all OK. Harry too was breathing heavy and Draco could feel it on his face. His eyes strayed to Harry's lips for just a moment, before he used all his strength and shoved the other boy away. "Think of it this way. How do you normally flirt with someone? You slyly touch them. You sneak glances at them. You whisper in their ear! You were flirting with her Harry!"

"I was not! Look, cast Legillemens on me, and you'll see that I wasn't." Draco did just that, making sure to make it hurt as much as possible. Harry brought the memories of his and Ginny's so-called 'flirting' to the front of his mind. Draco saw them all, and realised that, to his own chagrin, that Harry had never once flirted with Ginny, and that she had never tried to flirt with him. He pulled out, embarrassed.

"OK, fine, but it still doesn't change the fact that I have heard you talking with your friends about me with hatred!"

"Again, you have misinterpreted me. We were talking about the way you used to be."

"OK, OK. You were talking about me in the past tense, I'll believe you…"

"Well it's not as if I can lie is it?" he mumbled.

"Potter." Draco warned him. "One thing then. One thing you can't explain away. Constantly dropping my hand when people came around. Never telling me you love me around other people. Why have you been doing that? Are you ashamed of me?"

"No. Of course I'm not ashamed. I've been holding back on the public affection for your sake, actually."

Draco looked stunned. "What?"

"I wish that you would get all the facts before jumping to conclusions. I have been doing all that to save you the pain of the abuse we could get. You act like you're the big man. You act like you don't care. Alright, you're not weak, and I will stand by that, but when people say things about us, especially Finch-Fletchley, it does affect you. You pretend like it doesn't, but it does. I've been doing all that to try and minimalise the effect on you. I was only thinking of you, so don't you dare turn around and say that I don't care, because I do. I care more than you'll ever know. I love you Draco. And you tell me that you love me, yet you never say it either. So don't completely turn this on me and make me out to be the bad guy here."

"I don't say Potter…"

"Harry. Use my full name, for goodness sakes Draco."

"Harry then. The only reason why I don't say it is because," he sighed, admitting defeat, "because doing so would be admitting defeat. I'm a Malfoy to the core, and Malfoys don't show weakness of any form. Saying that I love you, would be a sign of weakness. I'm set in my old ways, ad it will take a lot for me to come out of it. I need you to have patience with me."

Harry laughed. "Patience? You're asking me to have patience with you when you have absolutely none for me?"

"I'm not the one who threw the other up the wall!" Silence fell. Neither boy was willing to say a word. They paced, sat down, stood back up, paced again, and sat back down again when, after 15 minutes, Draco had had enough. "Room, have we asked all we need to?"

An audible click was heard as the door unlocked, indicating that yes, they had. Draco strode over to the door when Harry called him back. "Draco?"

Draco's shoulders sagged as he turned. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'll see you tomorrow Harry." And with that final word, he left, Harry not far behind him.

From the other side of a mirror in the Room, Professor Elliott sighed. All the time they had been there, she had been in the connecting room, watching through a one-way piece of glass, similar to those used in a muggle interrogation room. She had seen everything that had been said, and although she wasn't happy that all that had to be said had been said, she still was hoping for them to have become somewhat friends when they left the Room. But she couldn't keep them in there any longer, so she had unlocked the door and let them go. Oh well, it was a start.

**A/N: Hai. :D Not quite as long as I was hoping, but oh well. It will do. :D Next chapter will be the anniversary, so yeah. Done all my work at school now, so I should have it up pretty quick. But you know what I'm like. I might end up with writer's block again, LOL. XD Anyway, I shall be back soon… *Hello* …What was that?... *It's me, the review button*… Oh yeah. Review button wants you to use him. He wants you to review. Please review… *Or I'll cry!* Don't upset him. Please?**

**xxxxx**


	24. Battle Scars

Smells Like Teen Spirit

**A/N: Oh my God, seriously, stop with the praise! I am not as good as you keep making me out to be, there are better one's out there. Most of the HP stories in my favourites are better than mine, I swear. Thank you all the same for it though, it really does mean a lot. Anyway, onwards and upwards (or downwards as the page goes. :D)**

The next day, at 3.30pm, the whole school, and many visitors, were seated in the main grassland around the black lake, Forbidden Forest to their left, lake to the right, castle behind. They had all turned out to pay their respects to the fallen of the War, and currently, they were taking part in a two minute silence.

Once over, Professor McGonagall stepped up to the podium. "Thank you everyone. Now will follow some speeches, starting with the Minister. Kingsley." She stepped aside as he rose.

"Thank you Minerva. Good afternoon everybody. As you are well aware, this time last year, the dust was settling over an almost fallen Hogwarts, as the realisation over what had just happened started to set in. Our very own Harry Potter had just defeated the ultimate Dark lord, and everyone was congratulating him. However, many people, I myself for one, were grieving for those they had lost. I'm sure all of you here today either lost someone close to you, or know of somebody who did. The Wizarding World lost many lives not just on that day, but in the years previous. But what I admire the most, is the strength and determination everybody showed, especially the students of this school. No child should have to go through the trials and tribulations of war, none at all. For all of you to stand together, united, and to withstand many attempts by Voldemort to get into the school, I commend you. There have always been rivals between the houses, especially Gryffindor and Slytherin, I know because they were still happening when I was a mere first year Ravenclaw. However, I am extremely proud of you all for putting those differences aside and uniting together when it was needed. All of you did the Wizarding World proud last year, so from all of us, I would like to say a big massive thank you.

"As I mentioned briefly earlier, all of you either lost somebody, or knows of somebody who did, last year. I would like to take this opportunity to mention one of the fallen, and that is a young woman called Nymphadora Tonks. Nymphadora, or as she preferred to be known Tonks, was an active, bubbly, quirky young woman, who I first met in 1993, when, at the age of 18, she was assigned to me as a trainee auror. My first impressions of her were not good, as she was shy and very, very clumsy." This earned a giggle from the people in the audience who had known her. "However, it seemed that my first impressions of her had been very out of proportion. When the time came for Tonks to showcase her abilities in a duel against a particularly nasty criminal, she showed that, despite her clumsiness, she was a very skilled fighter. It was her spell that allowed us the chance to detain the suspect. Of course, she refused to accept her natural ability and put all her work to the credit of Albus Dumbledore and all the teachers here, especially her Head of House, Pomona Sprout, who had given her the courage to go for what she wanted and to be herself, be damned the reputation she was given for being a very loyal Hufflepuff." He paused and gave a small nod and smile to the woman in question. "But even then, I did not know the true extent of her abilities, and it wasn't until an undercover operation she insisted to be included in that I knew of her abilities as a Metamorphmagus. This shy, small woman was proving to be one heck of an asset, and an extremely good Auror. Not only was she skilled and focussed when needed, but she also knew how to relax, and always provided either a multitude of jokes, or a miniature show of guises she could adopt, sometimes very funny. It's safe to say that she passed her exams first time, and became a fully-fledged Auror in the summer of 1994.

"The following Christmas, Albus called together as many original members of the Order of the Phoenix as he could, and incorporated new members into it. Tonks was one of those members. Again, she proved herself more than worthy, and it was here that she met her future husband, Remus Lupin. Together, they had a beautiful son called Teddy, who knows his name and is currently waving at me. Hello Teddy." He waved back at the little boy, which, again, earned a chuckle from the audience. "But yes, they had a beautiful little boy. However, this boy will never get to know his mum and dad, because they died trying to win him a better future. Nymphadora Tonks was a brilliant woman, a real role model, and if anything, she proved that it doesn't matter how clumsy or quirky you are, or how people label you, as long as you are happy, than you can become whatever you want to be. Don't forget her, or any of the people who, without them, many of us would not be here today. Thank you." He stepped down to a small applause as Professor McGonagall stepped back up.

"Thank you Minister for that informative speech. Now we will have two of our own students up here with their own words of encouragement, and remembrance, representing both sides of the War. First of all, we have Mr Potter. Harry, the stage is yours." Again, she stepped away, as the boy stepped up.

"Erm, hello everybody. Hello Teddy, hello." The little boy was once again waving, this time with more vigour at his godfather, who laughed and waved back. "Hello. Erm, I do have a speech prepared, but how much of it I actually remember is a different matter. You all think of me as this Saviour, but I can assure you, that none of it would have been possible without the help of my two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. During my past seven years in this world, and during everything that has been thrown upon me, I have learnt the most valuable lesson. Without them, I would never have done all that I managed to do. Hermione with her obvious brains, strictness and determination to get me through, and Ron, with his ridiculous sense of humour to make bad things seem better, and his strange, yet brilliant ideas, such as replacing three chess pieces and playing a game that could potentially kill us so that we could cross a room. Yeah, the joys of childhood." He earned a laugh from the people around him. "But yeah. When I first entered this world, I had never had a friend. I had always been thought of in my old schools as the freak that nobody should go near. The first friend I ever had was Hagrid. He came to rescue me from my relatives and told me who I truly was, so for that I thank him." The half-giant had tears in his eyes and nodded at him with a small smile on his face, whilst Grawp patted him, gently as he could, on the shoulder. "I then met a boy my age on the way to the platform, a boy by the name of Ron Weasley. From then on, he became my best friend, and apart from a few minor mishaps, has stayed my best friend and been on my side since then. Hermione…well, start of first year wasn't the best for my friendship with Hermione. But she mellowed, as soon as she took her nose out of a book." Another laugh sounded, the girl in question included. "She became my best friend also.

"As I mentioned, there were a few times when my friendship with Ron was a little…strained. Last year, when the three of us were on the search for Horcruxes, one of them started to possess Ron, making him very volatile and aggressive. He stormed out and disappeared." The red-headed boy hung his head in shame. "He went for at least a month, it may have been more, I don't know. It wasn't until just after Christmas that he came back. But during that time, and I'm sure Hermione can agree with me on this, during that time the reality of what we were doing sunk in, and things changed without him. Everything became more depressing, as if all the fun had left with him. We missed him deeply. But I remembered something my godfather has said to me at one point, and I knew he wouldn't be gone for long. Because 'the ones that love us never really leave us'. So this is my message to you. Sure, you can have friends, and sometimes, people may turn their back on you, or things may get too hard. But remember that true friends will always be there for you, and you will never be alone. That's what I've learnt. You can even find friends," he locked eyes with Draco at this point, "and possibly love, in the least obvious of places. So don't reject somebody just because you don't like their first appearances. You never know, they may become somebody very important to you. Thank you." He stepped down and took his seat at Hermione's left as Draco got up onto the podium.

"Thank you everybody. Hello. Hello Teddy." The boy was once again waving, this time at his cousin. "I am sure a lot of you probably do not want to hear my point of view, but my speech is going to take the similar sort of form as Harry's. I am going to stress the importance of family.

"Now, I am not the kind of person, not anymore anyway, who will exaggerate things to make them seem so bad that sympathy will inevitably be given to me. I know I used to be like that, but I will not do it now. But I will be truthful. My time last year, living in the Manor with Voldemort under our roof, was the worst experience of my life. Two things kept me going. The first was the knowledge that, ultimately, he would be dead before long because there would be no other way for him to live. I knew of Harry's task, and why he was not in the school due to my godfather telling me. Being safe in the knowledge that he would succeed, especially with the help of Hermione and Ron, was one reason that kept me going. The other was my parents. They say one cannot choose one's family, and that is unbelievably true. My father, I know, was not the best of role models, but he was still my father. During the first ten years of my life, he was like any other father, caring, and always having time for me. One I reached the age of ten he started to make me more into a miniature version of himself. He started to teach me politics, but he was still the same father I knew. It was not until Voldemort's infiltration into the school during my first year that he became the person everybody now thinks of him: snobbish, nasty, and proud. I will admit myself that my father made some terrible decisions, decisions which infuriate me, such as allowing Voldemort into our home, but I could see that he was simply afraid. Frightened of what may happen to him, especially after the events at the Ministry three years ago. He was still my father, and I was determined to do anything to make life better for him. That is why I took this." He removed his suit jacket and showed his Mark to the congregation. "I am not ashamed of my actions. I regret now taking that side, I regret not accepting help, and I regret every single bit of hurt I caused people, especially to Katie Bell and the Weasleys. But I am not ashamed, nor will I resent my father for it. Somebody close to me once told me that the Mark is a part of me, but it does not dictate who I am. I took it for my family, as a way of protecting them. And I know, as I was told my Voldemort himself, that if I had refused it and sought help from the Order, we still would have been found and killed. I protected my family by taking it. No, I am not proud of it, but I am not ashamed of it. I did it for my father, and for my mother.

"My mother was a wonderful woman. She was sweet, kind, and loved me, my father, and her sisters dearly. She saw the good in everyone, even my Aunt Bellatrix. She saw the sister she used to have in her. My mother was always there for me when I needed her. She put on a brave face, but I could see the fear beneath her 'Malfoy mask' as we call it. I saw it and I felt sorry for her. That is the other reason I took this. To protect her. For there is no love like that of a mother's, as the muggles say. I loved her dearly, and seeing her that scared, seeing her _hurt_ killed me. But it kept me going, kept me strong. The thought that eventually all her fear and pain will go away gave me the strength to go through with it all. My message to you follows on from Harry's. Yes, true friends will always be there, but even they can come and go." He looked Harry in the eyes for encouragement. "A family is there for life, so no matter what they do, never stop loving them, because," he had to pause and swallow as he was starting to get upset, "because they will never stop loving you. Thank you." He stepped down before the tears became too much, taking his seat next to Pansy, who immediately rubbed his arm.

"Thank you Draco for that moving speech. And thank you Harry for yours. All three there stressing the importance of uniting together and staying strong with the people you love around you when times become hard. Now, finally, we move on to a new addition. As a way of remembering the fallen, not just of this war, but of the war previous, the Ministry, the school and some anonymous benefactors have clubbed together to create a memorial statue to be positioned here, in the grounds. If you would like to follow me to the main gate, we shall go and see it." People stood and slowly made their way down to the main gate, where a giant statue had been covered with blood red cloth. Professor Elliott was already there, standing at its side waiting to unveil it. Once they had arrived, and at the nod of the Headmistress, she waved her hand and the cloth fell. The statue stood at least eight foot high on its own. Pentagon in shape, the main body, made of solid white marble, had been engraved with all 120 names of the fallen from the two Wars. On top stood a magnificent, intricate phoenix made of solid gold, that when Professor Elliot waved her hand over it again, it sung its lament. Just below it, on the top hilt of the main body, a quote from had been written. "Hope rises like a phoenix from the ashes of shattered dreams. Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul and sings the tune without the words and never stops…at all. Hope can always been found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." The words themselves shimmered in the sunlight, and when the phoenix sang her tribute, they glowed, as did each individual name. It was beautiful. The audience admired it, some even coming up close to it and touching it, stroking the head of the bird. When touched, the bird had been bewitched to turn its head towards the person and look them in the eyes. With its size and beauty, it was impossible for any visitor coming through the main gate to miss it.

"A big than you to Draco Black for his design of it, even down to the spells and incantations used on it." The boy in question bowed his head in gratitude, offering a very small thank you.

People continued to admire it for a while longer, before the Headmistress called them all back into the castle, where a feast had been put on for them.

xxxDHDHxxx

Later that night, Harry was making his was out into the grounds, towards the statue. Upon approaching it, he saw a figure on their knees, their head bent low and their right hand touching the statue. He walked slowly and quietly up behind them so as not to frighten them, but they must have heard him coming as they turned their head slightly in his direction for a few seconds in acknowledgment of his presence. He spoke to them as he reached them. "I thought I'd find you here Draco."

"Harry, you knew I was here. You have a Map that shows you everyone, remember?" Draco chuckled, standing up and making his way towards the lake, knowing that the other boy was walking by his side.

For a long while, nothing was said, but after many glances at Draco's downcast face, Harry knew he had to say something. "Are you OK?"

Draco didn't answer immediately, instead taking the time to formulate the words in his head and steady his voice. "My parents are on there, not that far away from yours. I've kind of been living in a fantasy world, pretending that they aren't actually dead, and that they've just gone on a very long holiday like they said they would once the War was over. But seeing their names on that memorial, it cements the knowledge that they're not coming back into my mind. Makes it seem real. I still don't understand why you insisted their names be added."

"Because they were innocent this time around Draco. They had you. They had been cleared of charges for the First War, so that could not be held against them, and during the Second War, they hadn't actually taken part in anything as they had got you. They wouldn't have wanted to endanger your future, so they stayed out of what they could; only doing what they had no choice to do. They were innocent Draco."

"My father was killed by the aurors when they tried to arrest him and he resisted. My mother, although cleared of all charges, couldn't take anymore so killed herself. If my father had been entirely innocent, he would have not resisted as he would have had nothing to hide. He took the coward's way out. He wasn't innocent Harry."

"Yes he was. Tell me, did he ever do anything in your home last year? Torture anybody? Kill anybody? No he didn't. And I have reports from many of the aurors that your father was never present at any of the cases reported, which was quite a lot. He was innocent Draco." He stopped in front of the other boy, taking his hands. He looked him in the eyes. "He was innocent."

Draco looked back for a minute, before pulling his hands back and side-stepping Harry, continuing on his walk. Harry followed.

"Why did you do it?" Draco asked.

"Do what?"

"Look at me when you told said that people can find love in places they don't expect?"

"Why did you basically do the same?"

"I asked first Harry. Why did you do it? After all I've done, I don't deserve your love anymore?"

"What do you mean, after all you've done?"

"I accused you of something you didn't do, without proper evidence. That's unforgiveable."

"That, Draco, is called being human. We all say and do things that we regret. I can't stop loving you just because of that. Besides, you said it yourself…" However, before Harry could continue, they were interrupted by Professor Elliott.

"Boys. I appreciate that you are still talking things through, but it's after curfew. I'll have to escort you to your dorm. With me please." She started to make her way back up to the castle and they followed in silence, she took them all the way to their common room. "Continue talking if you wish to do so, you have no need to be up early in the morning. However, please do it in your dormitory. Well done on your speeches today. Now go and get some rest. Goodnight. Oxalis." She said the password and the portrait swung open, albeit begrudgingly, and they made their way inside, muttering goodnights to her as they passed.

It wasn't until they were in their own room that they spoke again. "What were you saying Harry?"

"I was saying that it's like what you said in your speech." He sat on the little sofa in the room. "It doesn't matter what the people we love say and do, we should never stop loving them, because they will never stop loving us. I know you still do Draco. I know it because you practically said it in front of everybody."

Draco sighed and sat down next to him, turning to face him. "I did yes. I told everybody that I love you, because I still do."

"I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. But it still doesn't change the fact that we both said and did some pretty horrible things last time around. Or that you broke my heart."

"I know. I'm sorry. But we know what we did wrong last time, so we can make sure we don't do it this time. How about this? I promise to not jump to conclusions, to gather evidence first, and to listen to what you have to say. I promise also to tell you that I love you in front of people, rather than being afraid to admit it. Because loving does not make me weak, I've learnt that now."

Harry sighed. He placed his hands over Draco's, who immediately linked them. "But what if that's not enough? What if you can't stick to it?"

Draco moved closer and placed one of his hands on Harry's cheek softly, pulling his face gently up to look him in the eyes. "I won't. I love you. I know now what I did was wrong and I am determined to make this work this time. I don't want to lose you. Please Harry. I know I hurt you last time, and I know that I can't change it, but at least let me make it up to you. Give me one more chance. Then, if it doesn't work, or I hurt you again, we can at least say that we tried. Please."

Harry stared deep into the other boy's mercury eyes, looking for truth. He found it. "OK. Then I promise to not be afraid to show you affection in public. I promise to not make it look as though I'm flirting with Ginny. I'll even talk to her so that she understands. But most of all, I promise to always love you."

Draco smiled, before, pulling the other boy into a hug. They held each other tight, glad to have the other back in their arms once again. Slowly they pulled apart. They stared each other in the eyes as Draco reached out and brushed a stray hair from out of Harry's eyes, tucking it behind his ear. His hand once again rested on the other's cheek, and his eyes kept straying to Harry's lips. Harry placed his right hand on Draco's chest, feeling the quickening of his heartbeat. His own eyes kept moving back and forth between Draco's eyes and slightly parted lips. Slowly, Draco leaned in. Their foreheads touched, mimicking their first kiss. They kept their eyes open this time, admiring the sight in front of them. They rubbed noses a couple of times before finally, finally, pressing their lips together gently. It was a chaste kiss, but they soon went back in again, Harry's one hand moving up the boy's chest and joining the other around Draco's neck, Draco's hands going around Harry's waist. Slowly, Draco lent Harry back, so that he was hovering over the top of the Gryffindor, the air quickly changing. A sudden sound forced them to pull apart. Upon inspection, they found that both of their beds had magically turned themselves into one giant double bed, gold and silver in design. They laughed.

"Seems like this room has ideas." Draco commented.

"Seems so." Harry agreed. He stopped laughing once again at the sight of his boyfriend staring at him with lust. He stood up and Draco followed. Silently, he held out his hand, and when Draco took it, he started to back up towards the bed, stopping just short of it and pulling the other boy closer.

Draco hesitated. "Harry, have you ever done this before?"

"Once, with a boy from my old neighbourhood. Just before they came to fetch me the summer after sixth year. You?"

"Once or twice. A friend of mine, who doesn't come here, came over for the summer a couple of years ago. He was good looking, and he liked me. Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to rush you into anything."

"I'm sure Draco. I didn't get much choice in the matter last time. But this time? This time I'm willing giving myself to you. There's nobody I'd rather do it with than you. I love you."

"OK. Then we'll do it." He pulled out his wand and put a silencing charm around their door, as well as extinguishing the lights so that the only light in the room was that of the moon, casting an unearthly, silver glow over them both. He then pulled Harry's own wand out of his back pocket and placed both wands on the bedside table. Coming close, he kissed the boy. They started gentle, before becoming more passionate, forceful and heated. Hands roamed, clothes were shed, and they fell upon the bed, never breaking the kiss except for breath. They worshipped the other, taking turns to create the other pleasure. For the whole night they continued, showing each other, proving to each other, just how much they were loved…

xxxDHDHxxx

The next morning, Garnet, Professor Elliott's owl, flew in the open window with a letter in her beak addressed to both boys. The owl placed the letter on the coffee table in front of the fire before pausing and surveying the scene around her. There were two piles of clothes at the end of the bed, two wands on the floor. In the bed itself were two boys, wrapped around each other, covered only with a thin sheet over their lower torsos. The owl smiled to herself. Her mistress had been right. They belonged together. The owl then left the room, leaving the two lovers in piece.

**A/N2: Longest chapter yet! I know I've probably taken the coward's way out, but because I'm not a boy, I don't feel I could do a gay sex scene justice. I just hope I've done enough.**

**The memorial. Credit must go to the following people for the words used on it, as they are not mine:**

**S. A. Sachs: "Hope rises like a phoenix from the ashes of shattered dreams."**

**Emily Dickinson: "Hope is that thing with feathers that perches in the soul and sings the tune without the words and never stops…at all."**

**J.K. Rowling (through the mouth of Albus Dumbledore): "Hope can always been found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." (Slight paraphrasing. I changed the original 'happiness' to 'hope'.)**

**But yeah. Hope everything's OK. Review and let me know what you think, yeah?**

**xxxxx**


	25. Field Trip!

Smells Like Teen Spirit

**A/N: Another time skip, sorry. This is the training day at the Ministry for the Defence class. I have no idea what is included in auror training, so I shall try my best.**

A class of seventeen, with one teacher, landed in the port-key area of the Ministry at 9am sharp one Wednesday afternoon in July. "Now everybody, please follow me, and we will go up to the auror offices. Quickly please. Stay together." Professor Elliott led her class of eighth years through the maze of the Ministry, up many flights of stairs until they reached the auror department. She led them through the main room, past the offices, and towards the Head Auror's office, greeting many of the staff as she went. Just before they reached the office, however, a tall, muscular, handsome man stepped out. He stood at least 6'2" high, and his whole demeanour commanded attention without him even having to say anything. He had big brown eyes, and short brown hair. He was clean-shaven, and had a big square jaw. He was currently wearing a pair of old jeans and a Falmouth Flacons t-shirt. Upon seeing the Professor, his blinding white smile widened even more.

Professor Elliott stepped up towards him and gave him a hug, just being able to reach him despite her own height. He held her gently and as they pulled away, they gave each other a quick kiss. She then turned to the class, her arm around his waist and his around hers. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my husband, Head Auror Gawain Robards."

"Hello everybody." He greeted them in his deep voice. "My name's Gawain, but you can call me G. I recognise a few faces here. Let me see, we have, of course, the 'Famous Three', Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. I see Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Draco Malfoy, and I think you're name's Pansy Parkinson, am I right girl?" She nodded. "I thought you looked familiar. You share many of your looks with your father Cassius. You're a pretty girl."

"Thank you." She commented.

"Not a problem my dear. Now, I'm afraid I don't recognise any of the rest of you, so you're going to have to tell me your names." Once they answered him, and he has done a quick headcount, realising that there was one missing. "You originally told me there would be eighteen Liz. Has someone pulled out?"

"No. Unfortunately Justin Finch-Fletchley cannot keep his opinions to himself, preferring to share them not only in class, but in the corridors as well. Because of that, he has been banned from attending."

"Oh I see. That's unfortunate. But that's the life of an auror I suppose. One cannot do this job with prejudices. Oh well. If you'd like to follow me guys, we're gonna go to the briefing room where you can meet the aurors who will be working with us today. This way…" He turned tail and headed further down the corridor, disappearing through many doors as he led the way. Professor Elliott remained at the back, making sure nobody got lost.

A few of the girls came to walk with her. "You're a very lucky woman Professor. He certainly is good looking, isn't he?" Lavender commented, the other girls agreeing.

She chuckled. "Yes, I suppose he is. He's a pain in the arse at times though. He can be quite sarcastic, and has always got an answer for everything."

"Yeah, but you love him though?" Padma countered.

"I do yes."

"How long have you been married Professor?" Pavarti asked.

"Five years now. We've known each other for, oooh, well I'm 31, started training at 18, so about 13 years now. We've been in a relationship for nine."

"Wow. So you never rushed into anything then, like some couples unfortunately do?"

"No, fortunately we didn't. Our career came first I suppose."

"I wish I would have been allowed to take it slow." Astoria complained. "Well, I can now I suppose, now that Draco's finally come out. But before then, I would have had to marry him straight out of school. We were betrothed you see."

"Really? I thought he was always going to marry you Pansy." Susan asked. The girl had gotten more confident as the year went on and she spent more time around the Slytherins, and she was now not afraid to ask questions.

"Me? No, no, no. I've always been betrothed to Blaise. Me and Draco only dated as a way of defying our parents." Pansy answered her.

"Pureblood families, usually you'll find it's the Slytherin ones, will betroth their children at birth, which usually results in an unhappy marriage." Professor Elliott started to explain. "I'm not saying that the marriages stay unhappy; most couples usually get to know each other better during the marriage and usually fall in love. Nor am I saying that the marriages start out as unhappy. Sometimes the couples have already been dating a few years before they get married anyway. However, there are some arranged marriages, you'll find, that might as well not exist, as there is no love there at all. The sole purpose of these kind of marriages, and I'm sure Pansy and Astoria can correct me if I'm wrong; the sole purpose of Wizarding arranged marriages, especially among Slytherin families, is to keep not only the family line pure, but to produce a healthy heir. Once one has been born, the marriages are allowed to break up. However, a divorce is not allowed, and the couple must be seen together at certain events. Apart from that, the marriage becomes very open. Am I right girls?"

"Yes. With regards to the heir though, it has to be a male one. If it's a girl, the couple must keep trying for 5 years to get a boy. If they cannot produce one by then, they're allowed to stop, and the daughter becomes the heir." Astoria corrected her.

"That's a bit old-fashioned, isn't it?" Hannah asked.

"Very."

"It's the same in the muggle world though." Hermione piped up. Being the only muggle-born girl in the class meant that they all turned to her to listen to what she had to say. "In the muggle world, especially in the British Royal family, the heir to throne is always the first-born male. If, however, by the time the monarch dies there is only a female heir, then she takes the throne."

"So it doesn't matter if, say, there was a reverse of Ron's family? If there were six girls and one boy, with the boy being the youngest, he'd still be the heir, despite the fact he has six older sisters more able for it than him, especially his oldest sister who would have been taught it from birth?" Pansy asked, linking her arm with the bushy-haired girl's.

"That's right. The first-born male is the heir, even if he has an older sister."

"That's not fair."

"No, indeed it isn't." The Professor agreed. "Now quiet please. G is about to tell you something."

They had reached the meeting room, and G was standing at the front, the class gathered around him. Behind him stood seven aurors, all in baggy, old clothes. "Now then everyone. Let me first introduce you to the aurors who will be working with us today. Far left we have John Dawlish, next to him is Joanna Williamson, Hawkes Hawlish, Peter Savage, Peter Proudfoot, Nicki Dawlish, and finally we have Liana Affini, our current Deputy, and Liz's replacement as professional Legillemens. Today, I'm afraid you'll first have to sit a lecture for the morning on the job of the auror, including field work, paperwork, and the requirements needed, should any of you wish to join us when you graduate. Then, in the afternoon, there will be practical work. You'll first take on myself in a one-on-one duel, then we'll take you to our training area and let you lose. See if any of you can actually complete it. However, I have every faith that you will. You're all very skilled, from what I have been told. I expect great things from you all. Any questions? No? Good. If you think of any during the day, do not hesitate to ask either myself or any of the aurors. Right. Lecture room. Go into the room just opposite please and wait for me there. The aurors will follow you, I won't be a minute. Off you go. Liz." They all left apart from the Professor, who stayed behind.

"What is it G?"

"Are you sure you don't want stay on their side during the practical, help them out if they need it?"

"No, they'll be fine." Elizabeth told him.

"What about…?" He raised his eyebrows towards her in a hope she'd understand. She did.

"It's fine. Stop worrying."

"Does anybody know yet?" He asked her, stepping closer and taking her hands.

"The staff knows, but the kids don't yet. I intend to let Minerva tell them all on the Farewell feast. However, that lot in there I will tell myself today. I want to tell them with you there. They'll keep it secret; I have every faith in them. Stop worrying." She lent up and kissed him on the lips. "Come on, they're waiting." She dragged him out of the room and into the big lecture hall opposite. She went with him onto the small stage and stayed by his side as he spoke. She snuck a glance at him and saw that, despite his schooled features, he was still worrying about her. She shook her head slightly at him. She then turned to look at the class, one by one. Before they left here today, that whole class would know her secret. Her happy secret.

xxxDHDHxxx

After lunch, Gawain did exactly as he said he would, and put the whole class through their paces- they left him suitably impressed. He then took them outside into the training yard, where a maze lay in front of them. Professor Elliott Apparated away at that point, hiding herself in it. Gawain however remained at the entrance to talk to the group. "Now then. This maze is similar to the one sometimes featured in the Triwizard Tournament. At the centre of the maze is an archway. As each of you walk under it, it will send up golden sparks, one set per person, to let us know that you have completed the maze. Your task is simple: get to the centre. You must work together as a group, and all of you must reach the centre, or you fail. No splitting off into little teams, all work together. Good luck." He himself then Apparated away, leaving them alone.

"Well that's encouraging." Pansy commented, before turning to Harry. "You were a Champion in the last Triwizard. You went in the maze. What can we expect in this one?"

"Well, there was a sphinx who wouldn't let me past until answered her riddle. There was a boggart, a Blast-Ended Skewt, a giant spider, and a strange gold mist that turned everything upside down. Oh, and the hedge itself kept trying to attack us."

"Did you just say a giant spider?" Ron asked, scared, to which Harry nodded.

"Right, so mainly Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures? OK. Neville, Susan, your skills might be needed a lot here. Let's go." Draco said, leading the way into the maze. They were immediately confronted with a choice of two paths. "Which way?"

"I'm thinking left." Harry answered.

"OK, left it is." They went left, then right, then right again, before coming face-to-face with the first obstacle: a giant Cornish Pixie.

"Can't catch me, can't catch me!" It chanted, dancing across their path.

"What do you suggest we do?" Astoria asked.

"Irish charm?" Seamus suggested.

"Oh, yeah, sure Shay." Lavender replied sarcastically. "Irish charm from an Irishman who's lost his charm."

He turned a mock-offended look on his girlfriend. "I'll have you know that I have never lost my Irish charm. It worked on you didn't it?"

"No. I just got fed up of you pestering me." She grinned at him, and he grabbed her for a quick kiss.

"Eugh, please. We are trying to figure out how to get past this thing here." Draco reprimanded them. "Focus!"

"We could distract it, and then try to sneak past." Dean suggested.

"That would leave one of us stuck the other side, and we can't leave anybody behind." Pavarti reminded him.

"We could stun it?" Blaise queried.

"Stun it?"

"Yeah. Stun it, then end the obvious Engorgio that's been cast on it. It would be easy to get past then."

"Yeah, and we could conjure a cage to put it in." Hermione added. "Good thinking. Try and stun it."

Blaise took out his wand. "Stupefy!"

When nothing happened, the Pixie laughed. "Hehehe! Not strong enough. Not powerful enough."

"Really? OK. Try this in for size, big guy. Stupefy Maxima!" Blaise shot a second Stunning spell, which simply ricocheted off the Pixie's chest. Again, the Pixie told him it wasn't powerful enough.

"Let's try it together." Hermione said. "Ready? One, two three…Stupefy Maxima!" They both shouted, but still nothing happened.

"Wait a minute. We have to work as a team, yes?" Ron started. "Exactly. So maybe it will only work if we all cast it together?"

"Are you saying we should all cast a strong Stunning spell at it?" Draco checked.

"It's worth a try." At Draco's nod, they all pulled out their wands and aimed them at the creature, which stared back at them. On three, they all shouted the spell, and this time, it worked. The Pixie froze, before falling backwards and landing hard enough to shudder the ground. Quickly, Blaise shrunk it while Hermione conjured a cage with magical reinforcements, and together they trapped it inside.

"Excellent. Now that's done, we'll move on." They continued further into the maze, not coming across anything else until fifteen minutes later when, as Anthony stepped around the corner, brother and sister team John and Nicki Dawlish started firing spells at them. The first just missed Anthony's head, and he spun back around the corner, stopping the others in their tracks.

At their questioning looks, he answered "John and Nicki." Wands were immediately drawn, and spells were started being sent back. They battled fiercely for twenty minutes, before two super strong spells instantly stunned the two aurors, letting the group pass.

Around the next corner they were met with a bunch of plants. However, as they tried to walk through them, the plants started biting their ankles, forcing them to jump back to the start of the walkway.

"I know what these are!" Neville exclaimed happily. "They're Fanged Geranium!"

"Of course! How could I be so stupid?" Hermione reprimanded herself. "What do they like to eat?"

"You mean you don't know?" Neville asked her innocently but smirking.

"Not now no. My brain is functioning properly, it's in adrenaline mode. Just tell me please."

"They eat Snargaluff pods."

"But we can't get any here. I don't see any."

"Hermione, are you a witch or not?" Ron asked her for the first time since first year.

"I've just said, _Ronald_, that I'm in adrenaline mode. My mind isn't working at the moment…"

"Of for fuck's sakes!" Pansy interjected. "Will you two stop having a domestic? Honestly. Accio Snargaluff pods!" Within seconds, a whole packet of pods was flying towards them. She threw them to Neville. "Here. Do you're thing."

He quickly scattered the pods across the ground in front of him and, as he expected, the geraniums started eating them. "Now, quickly, whilst they're distracted, we need to get through." Quickly, quietly, they all tiptoed through.

"Now which way?" Padma asked.

"Couldn't we use a point-me spell?" Hannah asked.

"I never thought of that." Greg replied.

"Honestly…" She shook her head and pulled out her wand. "Point me!" However, the wand never moved.

"Oh well, it was worth a try anyway." Greg reassured her.

"So which way then?" They were all currently stood at a crossroads.

"I say forward." Draco suggested. "We're currently facing the centre from here, so it would make sense to keep going in this direction." On their agreement, he led the way.

xxxDHDHxxx

Two hours in, and they were slowly getting closer to the centre. A couple of turns, and they'd get there. Boggarts, aurors, and the strange gold mist had greeted them on the way, but they had managed to make their around them all. Now, stood in their way, was a sphinx.

Upon their arrival, she turned her head towards them. "Thou shall not pass without answering this riddle. 'I turn polar bears white and I will make you cry. I make guys have to pee and girls comb their hair. I make celebrities look stupid and normal people look like celebrities. I turn pancakes brown and make your champagne bubble. If you squeeze me, I'll pop. If you look at me, you'll pop. Can you answer this riddle?'"

"Hmm, that's hard." Astoria thought aloud.

"Could it be pressure? Squeeze pressure and it pops, and you'll pop if there's too much pressure in you. It also makes champagne bubble." Pavarti suggested.

"No it can't be, it doesn't satisfy all the needs."

"Vanity?" Lavender asked. "Makes girls comb their hair."

"Only one though."

"Common sense?" Dean sad next. "Celebrities have none, so look stupid. Normal people have loads, so they look like celebrities. Guys pee because common sense tells them to."

"No, it can't be that either."

"We've got it!" Padma and Anthony shouted. They marched up to the sphinx, who turned her big brown eyes on them.

"The answer is no." Anthony announced confidently.

"Can you explain why?" She asked.

Padma answered this time. "You asked us if we could guess the riddle. The answer is no, because there is no one solution that fits all categories, Besides, nothing turns a polar bear white, they're already white."

"Very well put. You may pass." The sphinx bowed her head back down and let them through.

"It's a good job we've got Ravenclaws on our side." Seamus commented, the others agreeing.

"You don't have to be a Ravenclaw to work that out mate." Anthony told him.

They kept moving. They took two rights, a left, then another right, and there it was. The archway. They'd done it. There was nothing blocking their way. It was all too easy. Nonetheless, they started to make their way towards it, when suddenly, out of nowhere, Gawain and the Professor stepped out from behind the hedge and disarmed them all, leaving them all wandless.

"Come now everyone, remember what I've taught you. Nothing is that easy." Professor Elliott reprimanded them.

"Yes, that might be true. But neither is it as simple as it seems with you taking out wands. Not that simple anyway." Harry answered back, wandlessly calling back all their wands.

"Since when did you perfect you're skills in wandless magic? We've only been doing it three weeks, since after the exams, and you never shown that much improvement in lesson." The Professor asked, impressed.

"I've been training since you told us we would be able to learn it at the beginning of the year. But I didn't want to make it known in lesson as I wanted it to be a surprise today. This lot all knew though." He indicated behind him with his head. "They've seen me practicing in the common room. In fact, if I remember rightly, all of them can do it as well."

"_All_ of you? But that's impossible. It isn't that easy."

"Nothing is impossible. Now are you going to let us through to the archway?"

Gawain laughed. "You certainly have a tongue on you young man. And no, we're not." At that moment, the other seven aurors apparated into the area, ready to fight. "That would be, after all, too easy. Get passed us all, and then you can go through. Oh, and be warned, we won't go easy on you." On his last word, he sent a stunner straight at Susan, stood on the edge of the group. However, the girl had anticipated an attack on the edges first, so found it easy to deflect it. "Good. But that's only one of us. Let's see how you cope with all nine of us on you." With that said, the battle commenced. Both sides fought hard, with the strongest duellers taking on the best aurors. They ducked, dived, and swerved, until finally, Harry and Draco managed to back up enough in their fight against Gawain to pass under the archway, sending up two sets of golden sparks. They shared an ecstatic glance, before turning and firing two spells at the Head Auror: one to knock him off his feet, and another to disarm him. Draco pocketed his wand and both boys moved to help their fellow students.

Soon, only one battle was left: Blaise and Hermione VS Professor Elliott. Being able to wandless magic meant that the Professor was, on paper, the better dueller, but Hermione and Blaise had brains and tactics on their side. They fought, hard, until, eventually, Hermione managed to disarm the teacher. Professor Elliott tried to fight back, but unbeknown to her, Blaise had, right at the beginning of their duel, cast Harry's new spell, Reverso, on her, and it was now blocking her wandless as well. This left the path open for the two students, and they ran under the archway, sending up the final two sets of sparks.

"Well done everybody. You all fought really well. It seems you have a natural talent." Gawain praised them.

"Hardly." Ron snorted. "Yeah sure, we know how to duel, but if it wasn't for the Professor, we wouldn't be this good. It's her you need to congratulate."

"Oh no Ron, it's not me. You were all really well skilled at the beginning of the year." She told him.

"That we may have been, but had you of asked us to do this at the beginning of the year, we would have lost easily. So thank you." He started clapping her and the rest of the class joined in.

"Oh stop it." She bowed her head and blushed. Gawain put his arm around her and she buried her head in his chest, before he kissed her on the head.

"You're also the best teacher, and best Head of House we've had." Dean told her. She shook her head again, getting slower redder.

"Take the praise love, you deserve it. Right you lot, come on, back to the meeting room. Apparate to the entrance of the maze, and start making your way there. We're right behind you." Gawain told them. They all disappeared with a 'pop' and started making their way to the meeting room, except for the seven aurors, who went back to their desks, but not before shaking hands with all the student, and exchanging pleasantries.

They entered the meeting room and sat down, with Gawain and the Professor stood at the front. "Right. I hope you enjoyed today. If you're worn out, exhausted, then you've done it right. It takes a while for you to get used to auror work, I can promise you. I hope that today has inspired some of you to join our force. Put your hands up if you think you're interested." Harry, Ron, Neville, Greg and Susan all put up their hands. "Good. Some of you, that's good. Hermione, Draco, why not you two?"

"I plan on going into Potions. That is where my strengths lie the most, I feel." Draco informed him.

"And I plan on going into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Hermione told him.

"Well good on you both. Good luck to you all in whatever you plan on doing."

"Thank you for having us here." Pansy thanked him.

"Not a problem at all."

"We have something to tell you anyway." Professor Elliott spoke up. She took Gawain's hand and looked the whole class in the eye. "However, you must all promise me that you don't say anything until the rest of the school knows." At their nods, she continued. "I am, currently, nine weeks pregnant." She grinned as Gawain held her chin and pulled her in for a kiss.

Pansy, Astoria, Lavender, Padma, Pavartia, Susan, Hannah, and even Hermione squealed. They shot forward and gave the Professor hugs, whilst the boys all stood and shook hands with Gawain, who was, like his wife, grinning broadly. Congratulations were passed around to both of them.

"Remember, don't tell the school. They will find out at the Farewell Feast in seventeen days. Can you keep it secret until then?"

"Yes of course." Hermione told her.

"Good. Now we have to go." She pulled out a book from her bag, and activated it into a Portkey. "We're gonna go back to the class, where I'll have a quick word with you, then you can go to dinner. Say goodbye everyone." They said all their goodbyes, and Gawain and the Professor shard one last kiss and hug, before she counted down the Portkey which, one 'three' took them all back to the school.

xxDHDHxxx

Once they were all sat down, Professor Elliott spoke to them again. "I want to thank you all for your behaviour and willingness to get stuck in today. You were real representatives of the school, and I am very proud of you all. Did you enjoy today?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Is it worth doing the same thing next year?"

"Will you be here next year? Won't you be on maternity leave?" Hermione asked.

"I'll come back for it. Should I do it?"

"Well I think they'd enjoy it, the seventh years. When are you taking the current seventh years?"

"I'm taking them on Friday. Right well, if they enjoy it as well, I'll make it an annual thing, if Gawain and the school will allow it. I've kept you long enough. 200 points to each of you for your behaviour today. Now get out of my sight, go on. I've had enough of you for one day." She told them, with mock annoyance.

They laughed and made their way out of the class, congratulating her again as they went. Overall, it had been a successful day, and the Professor was sure that there would be more than just five of the class who were interested in joining the aurors. _Oh_ _well, _she thought, rubbing her stomach absentmindedly, _at least they'll all get good grades in their N.E.W.T.S, that I'm sure of._ She smiled to herself and went down to get dinner.

**A/N2: I hope that the auror training makes some sort of sense. Should be a couple of more chapters after this, then we're done. Gonna be sad ending it. I've enjoyed writing it. This is my baby, my first multi-chapter fic. Thank you so much still for all the praise. Can you review some more for me? :P**

**xxxxx**


	26. Graduation

Smells Like Teen Spirit

**A/N: Thank you all very much for the reviews, praise, and favourites. I really do appreciate it. This one is for all the guest reviewers out there who I unfortunately cannot reply to. **

Friday, 23rd July 1999. The final day of the year for the students at Hogwarts, and graduation day for the seventh and eighth years. There had been an excited buzz around the school all day, and now, at the Farewell Feast, it was reaching its peak. Parents and relatives had been welcomed into the school during the day to watch their children graduate, and they were now sitting at their own table at the back of the Great Hall, watching, talking amongst themselves.

Suddenly, silence fell as Professor McGonagall took her place at the front of the congregation. "Another year is done. And what a year it has been. We have been joined this year, not only by two other schools, and ex pupils, but we have had our only ever eighth year. Behind me, those eighteen students are joined by the twenty students from the seventh year, all ready to graduate. These are the two years I have to commend the most, as they are the two who have seen the most in regards to Lord Voldemort, and the War, yet they are the ones who have come out the strongest. For that, I want to give them a big round of applause." She started to clap, as did the rest of the school. "Now, their graduation will commence in just a moment, but first, I have an announcement for you all." She turned to look at Professor Elliott, who nodded her head in return. "I have been asked by Professor Elliott to inform you that her and her husband, Head Auror Gawain Robards, are expecting a baby. The Professor is eleven weeks pregnant. Congratulations to her." Another round of applause, this time more enthusiastic and congratulatory. "Of course, that means that she will be going on maternity leave at Christmas, but you'll be back for their exams, did you say?" She nodded. "Good. Congratulations again. Right, graduation. We'll go in alphabetical order, so first we have Hannah Abbott…" The graduation continued in much the same way, with each student being called up, having their hands shook, and being given a scroll congratulating them on completing their time at the school, with a photo of themselves in first year added inside for some comical embarrassment.

"Yes, yes, well done one and all." Professor McGonagall said as the final student, Blaise, sat back down in his seat. "Finally, it only leaves me to announce the results of the Quidditch, and the House cup. As you know, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw came fourth and third in the Quidditch respectively, with Gryffindor and Slytherin ending the season on an exact same score of 500 points each. Madame Hooch, the Heads of House, and I went back through each of the games that Gryffindor and Slytherin played, totalling up the amount of fouls and attempts at goal, adding and deducting points where needed. We have finally come to our decision. Second place has 470 points, first place has 480 points. The winner, of the Quidditch cup for the year 1998-1999, is…" She paused for dramatic effect, allowing the two houses to get impatient and start shouting and chanting for their house. "…Gryffindor!" The house of the lion erupted into rapturous applause and screams. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Demelza, Dean, Jimmy and Ritchie stepped up to the front of the Hall, all hugging each other, before engaging in a group hug. They separated as Professor McGonagall steppes up and handed the cup to Harry, who stared at it for a moment, looked proudly at his team, then lifted it high, to more cheers and screams. Ron and Dean nodded their heads at each other and lifted their Captain onto their shoulders, starting a chant of his name, which quickly spread to the whole of the Gryffindor table, and some of the Hufflepuff table. Eventually, they put him back down, and he handed the cup back to his Headmistress, where she placed it next to the covered House cup.

"Well done Gryffindor, Well done. House points. In fourth place, with 325 points, is Ravenclaw. In third place, with 394 points, is Hufflepuff. The gap between second and first place, I have been told, has never been this small since 1782. There is one point in it." This earned a gasp and excited whispers from the four houses. "One house has 500 points, the other has 501 points. The winner is…" She raised her hands and changed the banners around the school, which went from the white with the school emblem on, to… "Slytherin!" The house of the snake took their turn to break into very undignified screams and applause. Draco stepped up and took the cup from her, which had green and silver ribbons hanging from it. He held it high for everyone to see, a broad grin on his face. Placing it back on podium, he went back to his seat as the Professor stepped back up to the stage. "All that is left for me to do is congratulate you all on your performance this year, to thank the Quidditch teams, the Prefects, the Head Boy and Girl, the staff, and everyone who has been involved in this school year for making it one of the most enjoyable years this school has seen, and for one of the most enjoyable years I have ever had here. Give yourselves a round of applause." They started clapping each and every one, as Hermione and Draco made their way over to the stage, to have their say.

"Thank you, everybody, for a remarkable year, once again, here at Hogwarts. We both represent both sides, not only of the War, but of the students that this magical school is willing to accommodate. If a pureblood and muggle-born can put aside their differences and become friends, then anybody can." Hermione started.

"We would like to thank all the Prefects for their continued efforts alongside us to make sure that you all enjoy your time here and feel safe. We would like to thank the staff for doing their best to make this year enjoyable, and for helping trying to make the scars of the War easier to bear. But that's not the only thanks we'd like to offer."

Hermione waved her hand, and from the air fell two big bouquets of flowers, landing neatly into her and Draco's awaiting arms. She turned to the Headmistress. "You are the one who has done the most for this school. You were here from the very start for all of us, and throughout the years, you've certainly been a force to be reckoned with. A tower of strength when things have gone wrong. We were proud to call you our Head of House, proud to call you our Transfigurations teacher, and we're proud to call you for our Headmistress. After the War you did everything you could to build this school back to its former glory to make it habitable for us to get an education. You have given everything to the cause of helping every student who passes through these doors first year, exit them in their last year with the qualifications to go far in life. We thank you, and we'll miss you. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Professor Minerva McGonagall." The Hall erupted into applause and everyone stood on their feet for the now blushing Headmistress, who accepted the bouquets graciously. Hermione and Draco then stepped back and joined in the applause, as the Professor stepped up to the front again.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for that. I certainly was not expecting it. It's a wonderful surprise, thank you. All that's left for me to do is tell you to enjoy your holidays, stay safe, and enjoy the feast." At her words, food appeared on the tables and the seventh and eighth years went to join their houses. "Oh, and as it is your last day here, you may sit where you want." There was a scraping as benched were instantly moved and students moved to sit with their friends. At the far end of the Gryffindor table sat all the eighth years, Ginny, Luna, Demelza, Daphne, Millicent, and Theo. All in all, 24 friends sat together. Harry took the time to look around at the mismatched group. At the start of the year, nobody here would have been friends, let alone sat with each other at the same table, laughing and joking as if they had been friends for life. Suddenly, he felt a jab in his right side and turned to stare into the eyes of his boyfriend.

"Are you OK Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking how, at the beginning of this year, the idea of us all sitting together like this, having fun, would have been ludicrous. Now look at us."

"And it's all because of two annoying boys, one speccy git and one pompous prick, who finally gave into the sexual tension that's been surrounding them for years!" Pansy announced cheekily, causing them all to laugh, and the boys in question to blush."

"Well I for one think we ought to give them a toast. What do you say? To Harry and Draco!" Ginny toasted them, which the others copied, furthering their embarrassment.

They chatted aimlessly about their time that year, and what they were planning to do after school. During that time, their relatives came over to them to offer congrats, and a very happy Teddy played with them all, his features changing rapidly to match them all. Soon, the tables and chairs were removed and a dance floor was placed in the centre, as a band struck up and the party began. One last surprise from the Heads and the Prefects. They partied the night away, with most of the adults leaving sporadically throughout the night.

Finally, as the last song of the night, the band slowed down and played a muggle rock song: Always, by Bon Jovi. The last time it had been played had been at the Yule Ball, and Harry and Draco had had Ginny and Astoria to dance with. But now, they danced together; Harry's arms around Draco's neck, and Draco's arms around Harry's waist, the Slytherin leading. Harry lent his head next to his boyfriend's, enjoying the feel of having him in his arms. He slowly kissed the other boy's neck, earning quiet little moans from him.

"Mmm, keep that up Harry and I'll drag you out before the song ends."

Harry chuckled. "I'll stop then. Draco, where do you plan on living after we leave here tomorrow morning?"

"In my flat, why?"

"Well, we're dating now, and we both live alone, so wouldn't it make sense if we, you know, lived together?"

Draco pulled back slightly to look the other in the eyes. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Yeah, I am actually. And don't worry, I have a house elf to cater to your needs."

"I know. It's just a case of whether Kreacher will work with Savannah."

"He'll have no choice." Harry pulled the other boy closer again. "If you're moving in with me, and you're brining Savannah with you, he'll have to get used to her. So what do you say? Will you move in with me?"

Draco paused, for typical-Draco dramatic effect. "I'd love to." He pulled back slightly and kissed the other boy on the lips. "Now why don't we get out of here? You've been driving me mad all night in that graduation gown."

Harry laughed, but nonetheless, took his boyfriend by the hand and led him through the halls to their dorm, the both of them stopping every so often to snog and let their hands roam…

**A/N2: This is the penultimate chapter, I think. Unless I have another idea come to mind, the next chapter will be the last. I intend to get it released before I go on holiday next Saturday, but I may not be able to. I'll try my best, but I can't promise anything.**

**Review darlings. :D**

**xxxxx**


	27. 18 Years Later

Smells Like Teen Spirit

**A/N: Here we go. The final chapter. I'm disappointed none of you spotted the slight dig at Professor Snape in the last chapter. If you missed it, go back and read the bit that focuses on the House points. Specifically, read the points themselves. See if you can spot it. Virtual cookies to anyone who can. :D**

**Right. Last chapter. Off we go…**

_18 Years Later…_

September 1st, 2017. King's Cross Station, 10:50 am. A family of six were hurriedly making their way towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. The tallest boy had black unruly hair and big brown eyes. The twins, one blond, one brunet, had the same looks as their respective fathers, but the blond had green eyes and the brunet had grey eyes. The girl had fiery red hair and big blue eyes, inherited from all three of her grandmothers. The two males with them had shared looks with the children, but none more so than the twins. One had black, messy hair and bright green eyes; the other had white blond hair and grey eyes. Once they reached the barrier, the oldest boy ran through with the blond boy, followed by the blond man and the girl. Finally, the other man and the final boy ran through together, the boy preparing himself for a crash that never came. Instead, when he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a gigantic scarlet train. Families were milling about everywhere, loading trunks onto the train and saying their goodbyes. The family left their trolleys with the baggage handler as the blond man spoke.

"Come on you three. Let's go and find your Mum and the rest of the family. Lily, be careful!" He shouted, as the little nine year old ran a little ahead, trying to find the family. Eventually, she found them.

"Mummy!" She ran as fast as she could, and launched herself into her Mum's arms, who held her tight and kissed the top of her head. As the girl's fathers and brothers approached, she gave hugs to the rest of her family: her Aunt, Uncle, and her two cousins, one of which (her oldest, Rose), was starting her first year at Hogwarts as well as the twins.

"Hello Lily. Hello boys."

"Hey Mum." The three boys gave their Mum a hug before copying their sister and giving hugs to the rest of the family.

"Hey Gin."

"Hey Harry. Hey Draco."

"Hi." The five adults then proceeded to give quick hugs as well.

Harry took the bag that was on his shoulder and gave it to Ginny. "In there are all of Lily's clothes, not just for staying at home, but her uniform for school as well. There should be enough for the two weeks. Sorry about this."

She shook her head. "It's fine. Gawain gave you the tickets because he and Elizabeth can no longer go, not with their daughter being as ill as she is, bless her heart. Besides, you two need a holiday. I'll look after my daughter. We'll have lots of fun, won't we Lily?"

"Yeah course, but I still wish I was going with them. Two years! I want to go _now_!" She whined.

Draco knelt down so he was looking up slightly at his daughter. "In two years you can. You and Hugo, you'll both go. Just be patient, OK sweetheart?"

The little girl nodded. "OK."

"Good. Now all of you, come on, hugs. You need to get on the train, quick."

Hugs were shared between them all and the four Hogwarts students started to make their way towards the carriage. However, Albus turned around and came running back, giving his Dad a huge hug. In that time he was in his father's arms, he whispered "What if I am in Slytherin?"

The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have force Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was. He crouched down so that Albus' face was slightly above his own. Despite having his, Draco's, and Ginny's genes (Ginny had agreed to be a surrogate Mum for Harry and Draco, and both males had donated their own DNA each time), Albus was the only one of the four to have inherited Lily's eyes. "Albus Severus Black-Potter." Harry started quietly, so that nobody but Draco could here, but he spoke to Lily, and waved off James and Scorpius. "You were named after two of the Headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin, and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just _say_…"

"Then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student. It won't matter to us Al. Your Papa was a Slytherin. I was almost a Slytherin. But if it really means that much to you, you can choose Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"Really." He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus' face as he said it. He stood up and pulled his son into another quick hug. "Now go, quick. Have fun. Don't forget to write." The boy nodded his head quickly and ran onto the train, jumping into the same carriage as his brothers and his cousin. The four of them waved as the train began to leave the station, starting the long journey up to the majestic school.

The five adults watched as it disappeared around the corner. Hermione expressed her worry. "They'll be OK, won't they?"

Harry turned to look at her. "Yes, of course they will. It reminds me of some lines from a muggle rock song. '_Our little group has always been and always will until the end._' They've been friends since they were born, Hermione. They'll stick together. They'll be fine. Besides, Neville's there. He's head of Hufflepuff. He'll look after them."

She nodded her head. "Of course. And if they have any trouble in any of their houses, Elizabeth is still the Head of Gryffindor, Neville of, like you say, Hufflepuff, Blaise of Slytherin and Cho of Ravenclaw, so if they don't feel they can go to any of the other Professors, they can go to them. Speaking of houses, _Ronald_," she turned to her husband, who had started to look sheepish, "stop telling them that one house is better than the other. We've seen people from every house as our friends. You can't use prejudices anymore. I mean come on, the father of your nephews and niece is a Slytherin." She waved her hand in Draco's direction as she said this.

"I know, I know. I'm just teasing them." Ron replied, embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Idiot." She reprimanded him fondly, kissing him on the cheek. "Now, you two, go. Go on holiday, go and have fun. And don't come back until you're well rested."

"And that's a cue Harry. Lily, come here and give your father's a hug." Draco told them both. The little girl launcher herself into her father's arms, holding them tight. "Now you be good for your Mum, do you understand? We'll be back in two weeks."

She nodded. "Have fun Papa, Daddy.

"We will sweetheart, we will." The two men hugged their godson and the other four adults, before apparating away to their hotel room in France.

Draco looked at his husband of 15 years. "I know Hermione's said it already, but they'll be OK, won't they?"

Harry absentmindedly rubbed his lightning bolt scar, before wrapping his arms around the other man. "I know they will be." He then kissed the other man soundly on the lips, and for the rest of the day, the two became lost to the world.

Harry's scar had not pained him for nineteen years. All was well…

**A/N2: And lo! My baby is done. A sad day, but a happy day all the same. Thank you so much for all the favourites, follows and reviews that you've given. It has certainly made it all easier. Special thank must go to LittleThingsToMakeYouSmile, RandomWriter2011, xsilverbadboyx, esinger, SatelliteEyes, nerdandproud2 and lstine2000. My favourite reviewers, and the people who have not only kept me motivated, but who have given me ideas for this story when I've had none. Thank you all so much. **

**I have another fic in the works which will take a different turn to this one. It will still be a Drarry fic, but whereas this one is **_**mostly**_** happy, the next one may not be. Anybody who reviews, I shall send a sneak peek in a reply to them. So if you want a spoiler, you know what you have to do.**

**I borrowed some of the lines from JK's 'Nineteen Years Later' for this chapter. The bit where Albus expresses his worry over going into Slytherin. The lyrics featured are of the track I took the title of this story from, 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' by Nirvana. Neither the quote, nor the lyrics are mine, I just borrow them. I'll post the video and lyrics to my profile. I'll also post links to the dresses worn by the girls in the Yule Ball. **

**Goodbye everyone, and see you at the next. :)**

**xxxxx**


End file.
